Path To The Pandora
by Matthew94
Summary: On their journey, Ryu is trying to find his friends while he is being taunted by Akuma and the Pandora Box to travel to the Antarctic. Jin is trying to find Ryu because of the connection he has with the box. He thinks that Ryu is the key to free him from his curse. Bison and Kazuya are plotting a plan to capture both of the fighters because of their power to mix it with the Pandora
1. A Deadly Alliance: Akuma vs Ancient Ogre

Somewhere far into outer space, a strange object in the shape of a box was approaching Earth. The object had weird unknown signs that were able to glow. With the glow of the box, it could communicate with two powerful beings even from a far distance like space.

"I can hear it calling to me… A new era of chaos awaits." Akuma, the master of the fist, said as he stood up and faded into the darkness.

At the same time, a mysterious and well-known creature in the Ancient Aztecs called Ancient Ogre or just Ogre for short, was a sleep in the Aztec temple in Mexico. The arrival of the box and the glow of it, awakened Ogre from its slumber as his eyes were opened and glowing red.

"Brob ori strob, yori throb, Ogre!" ("It's finally time, for Ogre.") Ogre, the God of Fighting, said as he was shaking off the darkness and disappeared into thin air.

As Akuma arrived at the South Pole, the Pandora box was guiding him within his being, telling him exactly where to go.

"A powerful creature will come and challenge me as you say, then I'll wait." Akuma said as he approached the crater where Pandora will arrive and disappeared before the eye.

Ogre also arrived at the South Pole. He first looked around but then closed his eyes, he saw exactly the place Pandora will land and teleported that location.

As Ogre arrived at the crater, the box was crash landing and Akuma appeared from the sky, punching the floor so powerful and massive that giant ice pillars appeared from the ground.

"So you're the challenger Pandora told me about, you pitiful creature, show me your worth as a challenger." Akuma said as his right eye was glowing red.

Ogre yelled hardly at him while floating in midair.

"Humph." Akuma said after he stood in fighting stance.

Ogre flew towards him to start the bout while the Pandora box was glowing very brightly.

* * *

It was an immense and long fight between two powerful beings who had power beyond that of a human being. Akuma start with his Gohadoken on the ground and in the air, Ogre got pushed back but easily crushed both of them with just his hands. Ogre tried to attack him with his Hunting Hawk, based off of Baek who he attacked a long time ago. Akuma easily avoided his kicks as he gave him a Gou Shoryuken. Ogre quickly stood up by using telekinesis, he gave Akuma a quick Indigo Punch and punched him away.

"Humph, so this is what the Pandora gave me, a challenger who can actually hit me." Akuma said when he teleported towards Ogre.

He tried to do his Hurricane Destruction kick, he managed to hit Ogre and knock him away to the ice mountains. Akuma was watching the mountain crumble with Ogre in it, but then a huge explosion was heard and Ogre approached Akuma with great speed. He knocked Akuma in the air with his Catapult Tackle and used his Double Knee Launcher High to knock him into a snow mountain.

Akuma jumped out of the snow and used his Misogi on Ogre by punching Ogre with massive force to the ground when several ice cracks are seen. When he was on the ground, Akuma gave him an incredibly hard push into the ground, therefore Ogre disappeared deep into the ice cold water. Akuma knew that he wasn't beaten that easily.

"I know you are not beaten creature, come out and fight me!" Akuma yelled when he was shouting to the lake.

Akuma looked around and noticed a power above him, he quickly looked above his head and saw that Ogre used his Owl's Hunt. Ogre caught him off guard and used his Hell Inferno on Akuma with lots of fire power, he assaulted him with several powerful spinning attacks and slammed his head to the ground, then turned his back on Akuma who was laying on the ground. Akuma stood up with his red Ki building up even greater, Ogre's green Ki was also building up as he got ready to continue the fight.

"Prepare for my attack, Shun Goku Satsu!" Akuma said when he teleported quickly to Ogre.

He grabbed him and in an instant, thousand attacks damaged Ogre. But then while still getting hit, and even before Akuma had a chance to damage his soul, Ogre used his Ki to use his Inner Torment on a stornger level and pushed Akuma with great power away.

Both Akuma and Ogre fell on the ground. After a couple minutes, Ogre and Akuma stood up again and tried to continue their brutal fight. But the Pandora was glowing bright again and they both stopped fighting, they looked at the box.

"You are saying "That was it", I'm not finished with this creature." Akuma said when his Ki was rising again.

Ogre however, understood the box completely.

"Orbi thobo, arokobo Pandora." ("The box was testing our strength, Pandora wants us to work together.") Ogre said to Akuma.

"So, the Pandora gave me the special new ability to understand your unknown language? But I don't do teamwork!" Akuma said when he focused his sight on Ogre and his arms crossed.

"Aribodi oryou yokubrob Pandora, ore yukon Ryu, ore yukon Jin, hobro Pandora." ("Pandora says that two challengers called Ryu and Jin are attempting a journey to Pandora to obtain it.") Ogre said when he showed Akuma a vision of Ryu and Jin in the sky with his right hand.

"So that pathetic whelp Ryu is coming, this maybe the right time to unleash his hidden potential, the Satsui no Hadou!" Akuma said when his Ten Kanji was glowing the color of fire on his back.

"Iryukru brobo Jin. Yurok dido Itobyu, fawbrokyu whou Pandora!" ("I have a score to settle with that little brat Jin. Pandora wants us to work together, that way we are invincible, do what Pandora says.") Ogre said when he pointed his hand towards Akuma.

"Alright Pandora, as you wish, I'll work with this creature for a short time." Akuma said when he walked away. "I'm going to get some training, do not disturb me, or you'll regret it… with your life." Akuma said when he stood still and again walked away.

Ogre opened the box and entered the box until it was time to confront Ryu and Jin on the North Pole, he disappeared into thin air.


	2. Raid The Mishima Zaibatsu

At the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama was in his CEO chair, thinking about the events on the South Pole. He thought that Ryu, the legendary martial artist who had the Satsui No Hadou, had something to do with Pandora's power.

"I have to find Ryu and claim the Pandora, but I can't do this alone right now. I need someone else who matches me in strength." Jin said when he puts his check on his fist that was on his desk.

He thought about people who might could help him.

"Who can help me… Nina is on an important mission with G Corp. Oh man, I know for sure that I'm somehow going to regret this, but I have no choice." Jin said when he puts his head up.

He grabbed the phone on his desk and called the number of his old rival Hwoarang. Hwoarang saw his phone going off in his pocket and answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" Hwoarang asked when he stopped walking.

"Hwoarang it's me, Jin Kazama." Jin said on the phone.

"Kazama you? How did you get me number?"

"I have my ways, listen I need your help."

"And why would I help you, I still remembered what you did to me. Changing into a Devil and almost killing me." Hwoarang said mad.

"I'm sorry for that, I wasn't myself and it took me over. Look if you can come through at the Mishima Zaibatsu, I can explain some things alright? I'll tell my guards to let you in."

"Hmmm I don't know, how do I know I can trust you?"

"I helped you before when the Korean military wanted to arrest you for leaving. If it weren't for me, you would have done lifelong in prison."

"Damn you got me there, hm alright I'll go to Japan, I'll be there in a day or so. You are lucky I have enough money to travel."

"Thanks Hwoarang, see you soon." Jin said when he and Hwoarang hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile at midnight in Shadoloo HQ, Bison was picking up the phone call from Jin and Hwoarang as he plans to raid the Mishima Zaibatsu. Juri was running away from the cops as she was on her way for Shadoloo to meet Bison.

"Come on guys, catch me if you can." Juri said while she was running away.

In an open field, the cops finally managed to trap her within a police circle and stood eventually still.

"Hmph, alright I'll give you guys some credit, but the question is: Can you catch me?" Juri said when she was taunting the officers.

"Ready guys, and… Fire now!" the officer yelled when he puts his arms down, giving the signal to fire their guns.

Juri activated her Engine and quickly dodged all of the bullets, she took out all of the cops one by one like it was nothing.

"Ahahahah this is fun, is everybody having a good time." Juri said sassy at the officers.

"It's no use, she is just too strong, retreat everybody." the superior officer said.

But right when they wanted to flee out of the area the other way, Juri was standing right in front of them, blocking the way.

"Hey what's the matter, you guys started this game, now that you are losing it's no fun anymore." Juri said sassy.

"Oh no, what kind of person are you?" the superior officer said scared.

"Well… I'm just a normal woman… with an enhanced powerful eye, that's all. Now let's end this game shall we." Juri said when she was standing in fighter stance.

"Run everybody, she's going to attack. Run for your lives." the superior officer said when they all ran away.

But with just little success, Juri managed to kill some of the officers with her amazing strength and speed. While some cops managed to escape her massacre, Juri holds the superior officer in her hand.

"So now that all of you tried to kill me, it's my turn." Juri said when she got ready for the final attack.

"Please don't kill me, I'm just a normal officer doing my work, please!" the superior officer said when he was begging for mercy.

"Too bad, now take…!"

"Juri where are you, you lazy fool, come to my headquarters right now!" Bison said through her headset.

"Ease up Bison, I'll be right there. Let me have this guy first." Juri said when she wanted to continue her assault.

"Let that fool go, for now, you have something better to do."

"Oh alright then, you are lucky buddy." Juri said when she let go of the officers.

The cop ran away and Juri was once again on her way to Shadoloo. She arrived at the organization and met Bison in his office, she came in and approached Bison who was still looking at a screen with his arms crossed.

"So, what where you planning to do?" Juri asked.

"Juri, do you know these two boys?" Bison asked when he showed a picture of both Hwoarang and Jin on the big screen.

"Well the guy with the pointed hair is Jin Kazama, the current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but I don't know who that gingerheaded guy is. Hey that sounded good."

"I hacked his phone call, one of my spies in that organization gave me the hacking sequence. That guy is his rival and friend, I couldn't get his name, he is meeting him tomorrow."

"Well… he's actually kind of cute if I say so myself, he kind of reminds me of some people. Those eyes, that face? I wonder if he has a small temper, then I know for sure."

"Enough about him. The reason you are here is because of the events on the South Pole, but first we are going to get rid of him and his friend. He is the biggest threat right now to me."

"So you want to raid the Mishima Zaibatsu? Sounds good for my part, you take Kazama, I'll take that gingerhead." Juri said when she activated her Engine.

"Go to my ship outside, I'll be right there." Bison said when Juri left his office.

The ship with Bison and Juri in it left and went to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

* * *

The next day, Hwoarang made it in Japan and walked around, he was getting something to eat before his meeting with Jin.

"I wonder why Kazama needs my help, he sounded pretty serious on the phone." Hwoarang said when he was getting something to eat.

He arrived at a fastfood restaurant and ordered some food.

"Can I have uhh… a cheese burger, and a milkshake?" Hwoarang asked.

"Sure, that'll be 7,- yen sir." the cassiere said

"7 yen for a cheeseburger and a milkshake, that's kind of expensive. In South Korea, there are just 4 Won, that's the Korean currency." Hwoarang said

"I'm sorry, but that's just our price. I can't change it, only our distribution centre can do that if they approve." the cassiere said

"Fine, here is your 7 yen." Hwoarang said bummed when he gave her the money.

"Thank you very much, here is your cheeseburger and milkshake, have a nice day sir."

"After this rip off, I'll try my best, later." Hwoarang said when he left the restaurany. "You usually get robbed like this in alleys." Hwoarang said when he was outside.

"Sheesh, Japan sure is expansive, I don't know how these Japanese people can pay for all of this stuff. But I really should kept going, I want to hear what Kazama has to say." Hwoarang said when he was on his way again.

* * *

While Hwoarang was almost the organization, Juri and Bison were already standing right in front of the building.

"Alright here we are, the Mishima Zaibatsu, what's the plan honey?" Juri asked.

"The plan is, I'm going in and use my psycho powers to get to that Mishima brat, you wait for that other kid to arrive and take him out." Bison said when he disappeared in the air.

"Well, as clear as always are you? Doesn't matter, I hope he's ready for a surprise." Juri said when she opened the back door and sneaked around the building waiting for the right opportunity to get Hwoarang.

* * *

Moments later, Hwoarang arrived at the Mishima Zaibatsu and walked in, he went to the reception.

"Hey I'm Hwoarang, I'm here to see Kazama." Hwoarang said.

"Hey my name is Mike, I work here as receptionist." Mike the receptionist said.

"Uhhmm wassup Mike… So... what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for what?"

"Oh God, you cannot be serious. My name is Hwoarang, I'm here to see Kazama. You know, Jin Kazama, the CEO of this company. Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah he is expecting you, you can walk. He's on the top floor."

"Thanks…" Hwoarang said when he walked away. "What a fool, how did he get hired? Probably cheated on his final exam." Hwoarang thought in his mind.

* * *

At the top floor, Jin was sitting at his desk and looked on his computer. While he was busy, he received a message from Kazuya who was using the camera on the soldiers helmet.

"I know you are listening Jin, I know all about your future quest for the Pandora, and your quest for him. The one you want to meet so much… is here!" Kazuya said when he focused the camera on Ryu who was laying unconscious on the ground.

Jin replayed the video a couple time and kept looking at the screen. He then closed the file and sat back in his chair thinking about what he is supposed to do. Then when he just started to grin, he heard an echoing voice around the room.

"They let a whelp like you, head the Mishima Zaibatsu!" Bison said while still being invisible.

"Who's there!" Jin yelled when he looked around.

Bison appeared in a purple smoke and a big smile on his face.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" Jin asked when he was looking at Bison as a threat.

"Master Bison, and I… am your ultimate nightmare, now you are going to die." Bison said when he started to attack Jin, instead he destroyed his desk with his psycho power.

At that point, Jin and Bison were in a serious and difficult fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was in the elevator on his way to the top floor.

"Man, how long does this take, I'm getting tired." Hwoarang said when he was yawning.

Then the elevator stopped working and the second highest level and Hwoarang got stuck because Juri cut of the cables from the elevator.

"Damnit I'm stuck, maybe I can crawl out of the emergency door above me." Hwoarang said when he crawled out.

He got out and looked around him, he saw another stairway going up and went to it.

"This doesn't look very save, alright let's try this out." Hwoarang said when he took the outside stairs.

While he was going upstairs, he heard a huge explosion coming from above and took cover.

"What the hell is going on there?" Hwoarang asked.

Then at that moment, Juri drops from the sky by using the pipes and tried to kick him, instead she landed on the other banister.

"Oh wow, you're better then you look!" Juri said while looking at Hwoarang.

He was watching her with a confused face and both his eyebrows down and his mouth open, but then Juri started her attack on Hwoarang.

"What's the matter boy, cat got your tongue?" Juri asked when she was on the attack

"What the… are you some kind of crazy chick, do you want to die or fall of this building? You must be pretty stupid." Hwoarang asked when he was still dodging her attacks and ran away to the last floor.

"You got a big mouth, but are you though enough to mean those words?" Juri asked.

"Why don't you follow me to find out!" Hwoarang said when he went upstairs and Juri followed him.

Hwoarang finally arrived at the door that was leading to Jin's office, he stood still and stared at Juri with a challenged expression.

"Now that were are save inside, who are you and what is your deal?" Hwoarang asked when he pointed at her.

"Hmph, doesn't matter right now, you'll find out soon enough, let's dance shall we." Juri said when she started to attack him again with her Engine activated.

"I'm sorry lady, I'm a bad dancer. I rather kick you straight to hell." Hwoarang said when he blocked her kick with his knee up.

* * *

In Jin's office, Jin was in a struggle with Bison. At that moment, it looked like Bison was winning. Then he heard a loud noise coming from outside his door.

"Daahh aawhh!" Hwoarang yelled when he got launched into Jin's office, landing next to the destroyed desk.

"Hwoarang!" Jin asked when he let go of Bison and looked at him in his fighter stance.

Then Juri walked into Jin's office, glowing purple all over.

"Hey, are you done so soon, how unfortunate." Juri said teasing when she approached him with her hands on her hips.

Hwoarang wiped the blood off of his lip and stood up with a smiling grin on his face.

"If you thought I was done, you're wrong, come on!" Hwoarang said when he gave her a "come on" hand gesture.

They both got in a fierce battle once again, but it looked like it was in Juri's favor.

* * *

After a long battle, Hwoarang got a knee to the stomach because of how tired he got and fell down.

"Damn her, how is it that she is so strong! How does she do that?"

"Well then, it's time for a sudden death, I'll finish this." Juri said sassy when she was ready for a last attack.

Then Jin felt something powerfull building up inside him and grabbed Juri's head, Hwoarang was looking at him on the ground with a confused expression.

"I'll have my revenge!" Juri yelled as Jin tries to get a hold of himself.

Juri kicked him away with her Senpusha into Bison's direction.

"This place will become your grave." Bison said as he used his Psycho Crusher and pushed Jin into the window.

"Kazama, wake up! Get a hold of yourself or you're a dead man!" Hwoarang yelled when he was crouching on the floor.

Bison was laughing at Jin who was unconscious on the window, but then black wings appeared on his back and he himself opened his devilish eyes. Bison got pushed back a little as they were all starring at Jin who transformed into a devil.

"Oh no not this again, what am I going to do now?" Hwoarang asked when he too cover.

"I'll teach you fear, you'll pay Bison. This… will be your end, you and that lapdog of yours!" Jin said with a Devilish voice.

He used his Hell's Gate on Bison and knocked him to the ground while he was still in the air, he then focused his sight on Juri and used his Hellfire Blast. Bison tried one more Psycho Crusher on Devil Jin, but Devil Jin made an inpenetrable Devil barrier and knocked him away. Both Bison and Juri retreated through a portal made by Bison himself.

"Mark my words Kazama, you will pay for this. You haven't seen the last of Bison yet." Bison said when he left through the portal.

"Later Hwoarang, see you later." Juri said when she followed Bison.

* * *

When they were both gone, Jin was getting calm and fell on the ground. After a half hour of being unconscious, Jin woke up and saw Hwoarang who was standing next to him.

"Kazama, Kazama wake up!" Hwoarang said when he gave him a bitch slap to wake him up.

"Ouch stop doing that, I'm okay! What happened, where are those two?" Jin asked confused.

"They retreated, some dictator and a crazy chick attacked us out of nowhere. Then you turned into a Devil and defeated both of them."

"Uugghh, I still feel weak, did I hurt you as well?"

"No, I took cover somewhere, but that girl was freaking strong. She had some kind of purple eye that when it glows, she became more powerful and faster. That way, she knocked me into your office. If I see her again, and somehow I know I will, I have to watch out for that."

"Humph, that dictator guy wasn't a joke either, he had some kind of powerful psycho power. We can't take any risks with those two, we have to stay alert"

"Let's take some rest, but now that I'm here, with what did you needed help with?"

"I need your help, to accompany me to the South Pole to retrieve Pandora."

"Wow wow wow, you can stop it right there. I'm not going to the South Pole, way to cold and I don't have any business there. What if I get stick in like a snow cave?"

"Weird, I thought you were one of those guys who loves a good challenge, or are you just scared?"

"I'm not scared, alright I'll help you, but I'm not scared okay. What are we going to do first?"

"Two people is not enough, so we need at least one more, maybe Xiaoyu can help me out. She was always there for me."

"Xiaoyu? You can get her on your own man, I'll wait for you somewhere else."

"Why is that?"

"She hates my guts, if she sees me, she's gonna give me an endless speech again about why I can't fight you."

"She won't, I'll talk to her, it's not like she's going to kill you or something."

"Fine then, but tell her to ease up, she's kind of… hard to reason with sometimes." Hwoarang said as both of them got ready to plan their journey to find Ryu and to claim the Pandora.

* * *

At a safe and unknown place, Bison and Juri were talking about what just happened.

"Damn that brat, that Devil side of him was completely unknown for me." Bison said surprised

"At least I got some fun with that boy, I'm satisfied." Juri said satisfied.

"Be quiet, we need to shadow them. Juri, you are going to follow them to figure out some things! Balrog and Vega are going to help you out later."

"Okay, maybe I can see that ginger again, should be great."

"Now leave my sight, I need some time to do some things before I leave." Bison said as Juri left to follow both Hwoarang and Jin.


	3. Hwoarang's Misery

At a secret lab by the G Corporation, Kazuya was examining Ryu in a water tank, trying to find more information about the Satsui no Hadou and use this power for his own.

"Tell me what you know about the Satsui no Hadou!" Kazuya yelled to his scientist.

"Sir, the Satsui no Hadou is a type of dark energy and a demonic force that increases the user with great power above human strength." the scientist told Kazuya when he was still examining Ryu in the tank.

"Increases with great power you say? Hmm, bring him to the training room. If he has that great power, it will be a good use for me to finally crush Jin and Heihachi, once and for all." Kazuya said when he walked away with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes sir, you heard him, take him away!" the scientist yelled at the guards.

The guards took Ryu out of the tank and picked him of the ground, Ryu opened his eyes slowly as he looked around.

"Huh… where… where am I? How did I get here?" Ryu asked as he saw himself getting towed away.

The guards arrived at the training room and threw him in it. Kazuya was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"You!" Ryu yelled at Kazuya.

"You're still alive, good to see you have survived the fight."

"This time, it won't be easy, let's go!"

"Let's start with something different shall we?" Kazuya said as he raised his hand to Ryu.

He tried to assimilate and activate his hidden intent from within by using his own power.

"Oooaaaahhhhh." Ryu yelled when he got surrounded by a dark smoke. "No don't do it, you don't understand, if you release it, I… I…"

"I know, I want you to release it, show me your power!"

Ryu started to change and his hair was turning red, just like his eyes. He got a sign on his back that says "Destruction" and has finished changing.

"Aarrgh, aarrgh. Violence is who I am." Evil Ryu said has he stomped on the ground.

"So this is the Legendary Satsui no Hadou, very interesting." Kazuya said.

Then in a flash, Evil Ryu teleported towards him and stood right in front of Kazuya. He kicked him in the air and assaulted him with deadly blows and combo's. As Kazuya landed on the ground, Evil Ryu stood tall.

"I know you are holding back, fight me with your true power, I can feel you in there… Devil!" Evil Ryu yelled angrily.

"Humph, so you know huh, let this be an equal battle!" Kazuya yelled as he stood up and turned into a purple devil with long horns and a third eye on his forehead.

* * *

As both of the fighters stood ready to fight, they both started the bout of powerful demons. The demon and the devil were fighting with great power.

"That's more like it Devil!" Evil Ryu yelled.

"You're stronger than I thought, but it won't be enough." Kazuya said with a devilish voice as he punched him in the air and slammed him to the ground with great and massive force.

After he was on the ground, Kazuya focused and fired his laser to the ground. When Kazuya was looking around the smoke, he didn't saw Ryu anymore and looked around the room. Then at that moment, Ryu drops from the sky and punched him to the ground. When he was on the ground, Ryu punched his head with massive force to the ground.

"Done already!"

"I'm far from done!" Kazuya yelled as he stood up from the ground and flew towards him, Ryu used his teleport and approached him with great speed.

Ryu grabbed Kazuya and used his Shun Goku Satsu, while Kazuya was getting hit a thousand times, he managed to push him off of him at the last hit before receiving heavy damage. He used his Devil Fist and went right through him while thunder is still surrounding Ryu. He then fell on the ground for a second, but then stood up and a huge explosion is heard, when the smoke cleared up, Ryu was gone. Only a hole through the roof is seen and Kazuya looked at the sky.

"His power is greater than I thought, well then, let the hunt begin." Kazuya said as he turns back to his normal self.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin and Hwoarang were discussing some things about their journey to the South Pole.

"So we get Xiaoyu first, then search for a fighter named: Ryu before we go to the South Pole?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes that's the plan, but it won't be easy, Ryu is probably imprisoned by my father, Kazuya." Jin said worried.

"Isn't he the leader of the G Corporation?"

"Yes and after the Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadoloo, his company is one of the mightiest of the world. So we both have to watch out and don't underestimate him."

"Alright then, it's settled, do you know where Xiaoyu is right now?"

"Hmmm let me think… I think I already know, she is probably at Mishima High School not far from here."

"Alright then, let's go get her, I hope she'll give me a break." Hwoarang said as both of them left to go the Mishima High School to get Xiaoyu.

* * *

After an hour of walking, they arrived at the Sakura School Yard, they saw Xiaoyu and Miharu playing with Panda on the Yard when suddenly Miharu saw Jin and Hwoarang standing.

"Uuhh Xiao, look who is standing at the gate." Miharu said suspicious.

"What is it Miharu, who is it?" Xiaoyu asked, "It's Jin!" as both of the girls and Panda ran towards him with a big smile on the girls' face.

"Look man there she is, go ahead, do your thing." Hwoarang said as he stepped away.

"Hey Xiao I wanted to… whoah!" Jin said as he got tackled by Xiaoyu.

"Jin, I'm so glad to see that you are alright!"

"Hey… hey Hwoarang, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." Miharu asked nervous while she was blushing.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay, can I have some space please?" Hwoarang said as he stepped back a little.

"Sorry. Would you like to… go out with me sometimes like going to the movies or something?"

"I-I already have plans with my friends."

"Oh, well then… alright. Another time maybe?" Miharu said disappointed.

"Maybe, I'll think about it okay."

"Xiao that's great, but please, can you get of me?" Jin asked.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just happy to see you." Xiaoyu said happily

"Listen Xiao, you may have heard about the events on the South Pole and the box known as: Pandora."

"Yes I have, you are not thinking about going there are you?"

"I am, but I have to find someone first, I already have Hwoarang…"

"Hwoarang! What are you doing here, haven't you learned anything? If you want to fight Jin, back off or…"

"Hey stop it, I didn't even want to be here because of this, give me break would you." Hwoarang said mad.

"Take it easy, it's okay, he's with me and he's going to help me." Jin said.

"Alright I'll stop. Jin I'll help you with your journey. Miharu, Panda, you stay here okay. Miharu take good care of Panda for me, thanks." Xiaoyu said as she grabbed Jin's hand and walked away with the boys.

"Okay then, bye Xiao, good luck. Bye Hwoarang." Miharu said as both Panda and Miharu waved goodbye.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Hwoarang said uninterested.

What they didn't noticed, was that Juri was spying on them from a far and save distance. As she activated her Engine, she disappeared from the rooftop by jumping off.

* * *

While they were walking, a certain officer of Interpol approached the three from behind.

"Jin Kazama, hold it right there!" Chun-Li said.

They all stopped walking but they didn't turn around yet.

"I don't have time for this, what do you want from me?" Jin asked uninterested.

"My name is Chun-Li, I'm an officer of Interpol, there's a warrant out for your arrest, are you going to make this easy?"

"Hey you listen, Jin isn't a bad but a good guy, you'll never take him away, got it!" Xiaoyu said furious.

"You're quit an obnoxious little girl."

"Hey guys are you done yet, we don't have that much time you know… wait Chun-Li?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hwoarang it's really you?"

"Hey how is it going with you, long time no see?"

"You now, the usual police stuff, how is your knee doing after that, that was one hell of a fight you had the last time I saw you?"

"It's all over you know, I can kick better than ever."

"Hwoarang… you know her. Wait, wait, wait, time out, you are friends with a cop?" Jin asked suspicious.

"Don't judge me, we go way back. But this lady isn't your normal all a day donut eating officer."

"Haha thanks, but I have to continue my work and arrest Jin Kazama right away."

"Wait don't do that, he may be a bastard to the world…"

"I'm standing right next to you." Jin said offended.

"Work with me man. But he has got to do something important, he has a theory that Ryu and the Pandora are the key to help him."

"Ryu? I know him, if he needs Ryu, then he must have a good reason. I think I know who can help, Yun, Yang and Ken."

"So are you going to help us?"

"I'm actually not allowed to do this but… maybe if I turn of my communication, then they wouldn't know. One of you has to come with me to China and the other one has to go to America to go see Ken Masters."

"I'll go with Jin, Hwoarang you can take the woman right there." Xiaoyu said excited.

"It's Chun-Li little girl."

"Whatever, it's already settled, me and Jin are going alone to this Ken Masters and you two can go to Yun and Yang."

"Xiaoyu we have to…"

"Wait Hwoarang, you know what, let's split up for a moment okay, you go with Chun-Li to Yun and Yang, I'll go with Xiaoyu to Ken Masters."

"Hmm, alright then, we'll split up for the moment, let me know when you have some information about Ryu." Hwoarang said when Jin and Xiaoyu left.

"So now it's up to us, shall we go? Yun and Yang have a restaurant in China called: Shinryuken." Chun-Li asked.

"Sure let's go then." Hwoarang said as he left with Chun-Li to go to China.

Juri heard them and thought about what she was supposed to do.

"Hmph let me see, should I follow Jin and that little schoolgirl or should I follow the cute Gingerhead with the cop, maybe if I flip a coin. Head for Jin, tales for Gingerhead." Juri said as she flipped a coin.

She flipped the coin and looked at it.

"Tales huh, Gingerhead it is, this'll be good." Juri said as she followed them from a safe distance.

* * *

After a couple hours, Hwoarang and Chun-Li traveled from Japan to China and went to Yun and Yang's restaurant.

"Here it is, Shinryuken, Yun and Yang's restaurant, shall we eat something before we get down to business?" Chun-Li asked.

"Sure I'm hungry anyways, I hope their food is good." Hwoarang said curious.

They went inside and immediately saw Yun and Yang standing and watching the restaurant.

"Chun-Li hey what's up?" Yun and Yang asked at the same time.

"Hey guys, I'm doing alright, this is my friend Hwoarang, we would like to talk to you but first we want some noodles."

"Okay it's coming up in a couple minutes, you can take that table right there." Yun said as he walked away with Yang.

"Thank you guys." Chun-Li said as she sat down with Hwoarang

After a half hour, Yun arrived at their table. He gave them their noodles and some butter sandwiches.

"Here it is, enjoy your noodles. We'll be right there okay, we got customers." Yun said when he walked away.

Meanwhile, Juri arrived at the restaurant too and thought how she could draw attention to them.

"I think I already have a plan." Juri said as she started to attack some buildings.

* * *

Hwoarang immediately grabbed his butter sandwich and ate it like an animal, Chun-Li was watching him eating like a pig and looked discussed.

"Ewlg, Hwoarang why do you eat like that, take it easy you eat like a pig." Chun-Li said

"I'm just hungry, and this bread is really good, hm." Hwoarang said when he swallowed his sandwich.

"You never going to get a girlfriend if you act like that, try being a real gentlemen."

"A real gentlemen, like those wimps on the television who can seduce girls?"

"Yeah why don't you try being like that, it would suite you well, don't you think?"

"Okay, if you want that, here it goes." Hwoarang said when he said next to her, he grabbed her hand and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Baby, when I first saw you, I didn't think about all the girls of the world anymore. I only saw your face when I looked at other girls. If you were the stars, I'd be the moon, so that we can spend time together. If you were an angel, I would die right now, just so that I can see you again in heaven. Baby, you are the one that keeps my boat floating on my sea of love. Will you be mine?" Hwoarang said gently.

"Uuuhhh… I uuhh, I think I…"

"Well that was that, now let's eat shall we, I'm starving." Hwoarang said when he started eating.

"Wait… You just thought of that by yourself?"

"Yeah, I just said what first came to mind, why?"

"Hwoarang, that was beautiful, why don't you act like that some more often?"

"Eehhh, to wimpy for my part, not my personality you know." Hwoarang said when he took a zip from his noodles. "Buaaaawwwwhhh, what the heck is this nasty stuff?"

"What is it?"

"These noodles are horrible!" Hwoarang said.

Yun heard him and approached his table.

"Hwoarang, is there a problem?" Yun asked curious.

"Yes there is a problem, these noodles are disgusting. They are too hard, the soup tastes like sewer water and the vegetables are hard too."

"Listen man, you have to let the noodles soak in for 5 minutes, the same thing with the soup and the vegetables are supposed to be that way for the recipe."

"I'm not eating this stuff, this is still horrible. Why do I have to let it soak in, I'm the customer, you're the chef, bring me the food when it's all done, not when it's half finished."

"You want to make this personal buddy?"

"What can a little twerp like you even do to someone like me."

"Stop fighting you guys, just order something else." Chun-Li

"Yun stop this, you're better than this man." Yang said but then they heard a loud noise coming from outside and decided to take a look.

It was Juri who was causing chaos around the restaurant to draw attention. They went outside to see what was going on and saw Juri going wild.

* * *

As they were all outside, Hwoarang first focused his sight on Juri.

"Oh man, not her again. From all the people, why does it have to be her?" Hwoarang said bummed.

"Juri, what are you doing here!" Chun-Li said.

"Wait, you know her?"

"Yes I do, I have fought here before. Watch out, she is very dangerous you guys." Chun-Li said dramatic.

"Oh hey, there are my favorite people, horse legged cop and Gingerhead." Juri said teasing.

"I told you, stop calling me Gingerhead." Hwoarang said offended as Yun and Yang started to giggle, "Stop it you two." but then they looked the other way while whistling.

"Come on baby, if you want, you can have a rematch from the last time. This time I'll go easy on you, how does that sound?" Juri said.

"Hey I didn't lose, I was just… gathering strength for my next attack."

"Really? Well then come on, attack me from wherever you want. I'm all yours." Juri said as she taunts him while moving her hips all sexy like.

"Woah look at her go… No I can't get distracted now, focus!" Hwoarang said when he ran towards her and tried to kick her.

She let herself getting hit and stood up like nothing happened.

"You're just not good enough, I can't feel a thing." Juri said as she taunts him again.

"Arrggh, that's it, time to kick some serious butt." Hwoarang yelled when he ran up to her again, then he got an image of Juri moving her hips again and tripped over his own feet and landed in front of her feet.

"Hmph, looks like you're done already, I expected better from a fellow Taekwondo Practisioner." Juri said when she grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him up in the air with one hand.

"Aaahhh, what's wrong with me lately?"

"Let me ask you something Gingerhead."

"My name… is Hwoarang, stop calling me that or I'll show you my full power!"

"Uuhhmm, no thanks, I like Gingerhead more, now tell me. Have you fought and won a fight against Jin Kazama?"

Yes, I have won a fight, why is that?"

"Let me tell you this, Jin was just holding back his real strength. Haven't you noticed it already? He doesn't care anything about you and let you win. Why would he care for such a lowlife piece of trash like yourself!"

"Grrrrr, you… I'll… I'll break you in half!" Hwoarang said furious when he stood up and tried to fight back.

"Ahaha, hey I like it when you're mad at me, makes me excited. Well then come on, try and break me." Juri said as she taunts him.

He tried to kick back but Hwoarang wasn't focused at all and lost the fight very easily to her.

Right when Juri approached him on the ground, Yun stepped in, activated his Genei Jin, used his Dragon kicks on Juri, and kicked her in the air. He used his Tiger Twim Palm Strike and pushed her towards Yang's direction. Yang used his Mantis on her and punched her away from Hwoarang.

"Ahh, damn you two, we'll settle this later, see ya sweetie." Juri said as waved goodbye at Hwoarang and left the area.

"Now that she is gone, stand up man." Yun said when he tried to help Hwoarang up from the ground.

"Thanks, but why did you help me?"

"After she said that you were trash, I already forgave you."

"We'll get Juri later, I don't know what she wants from you Hwoarang, but we'll have to work together to defeat her. What she wants can't be good."

"No, I'll get her myself, she won't win this easily ever again, I swear!"

"But guys, the reason we are actually here is because we need your help, I promised to take you with me if I had something to do, so do you want to join us?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to join you, would be fun right Yun?" Yang answered.

"Yeah, maybe we can fight strong opponents, I can't wait."

"Great, thanks you guys, well then let's go."

"Wait, before we go, there is just one small little thing that needs to be done, Hwoarang."

"What is that? Hwoarang asked.

Then in a couple minutes, Hwoarang was once again sitting at his table with the same bowl of noodle soup.

Hwoarang looked at Chun-Li who had her arms crossed as he tried to leave the table. Then suddenly, Chun-Li puts him back on the chair. He took a zip from it to please Yun.

"Ewlg, uuhh. Yeah it's… it's great, haven't tasted anything better. Ugh." Hwoarang said with a sour face.

"Good to know, now we can go." Yun said satisfied

"Sorry for the delay Chun-Li. Sometimes he's so embarrassing." Yang said.

"It's fine, but let's continue with what we are doing ok?" as they all left the restaurant


	4. Spying On Kazama

While Hwoarang, Chun-Li and the Lee Brothers were ready for their journey, Juri ran away and stopped in a dark alley far away.

"Well that was fun, I should do it again sometime, and I know I will." Juri said satisfied.

Then when she started walking again, she felt a spasm in her chest and fell down on her knees.

"Aaah, what happend just now. What was that in my chest I just felt?" as she felt her chest and remembered what happend.

"Wait a second, Hwoarang kicked me, but I used my Engine to catch his kick up. Somehow he managed to get through to my Engine, maybe he's stronger then I anticipated. Should I actually watch what Ilm saying? Nah I'm just keep doing my thing, hehe."

Then when she stood up from the ground and tried to walk away again, two henchmen of Shadoloo dropped from the rooftop and stood right in front of her.

"What's this now?" Juri asked curious.

"Juri my dear, good to see you again." Vega said when he puts his mask off.

"Vega and Balrog, I knew I noticed some rats cralling around. What do you guys want, aren't you two supposed to lick Bison's heels?" Juri asked teasing.

"Watch what you're saying chick, unless you want to have a fight with me!" Balrog said loud and angry.

"Take it easy you loud mouth, let me handle this before another war breaks out. Remember, we are not here to fight like Bison told us." Vega said when he stopped Balrog from coming closer to Juri with his claw.

"Just tell me what the hell you two want, I'm busy." Juri said uninterested.

"That's why we are here, we want to know how your mission is going."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but Bison does. He wants to know how it's going, he has a plan and he needs to know how that Kazama kid is doing."

"Kazama kid...? Oh you mean Jin Kazama, no I don't have anything about him yet."

"Uhuh, well then, Bison wants to talk to you right now." Vega said when he contacted Bison.

"Juri, what did I just heard about you not having any information about Kazama, at all!" Bison said furious.

"Take it easy, I don't have anything about Kazama, but his friend Hwoarang was gathering twins and that Interpol cop Chun-Li for something special. I haven't figured out what it was though." Juri said.

"Chun-Li you say? Interesting." Vega said suprised when he puts his right hand on his chin.

"Hwoarang is not the problem right now, so is that Interpol dog Chun-Li. First I want to know what Kazama is up to. Then you can do with Hwoarang as you wish." Bison said.

"Master I have a request, I want to accompany Juri on her mission, to make sure she finish her objective instead of doing something on her own." Vega requested.

"Hmph, yeah right, you just want to be close to that horse legged Interpol cop, you pervert!" Balrog yelled hardly.

"Shut up you fool, before I shut it up for you with my claw!" Vega said mad.

"Try it then you little wussy!"

"Hey would you guys shut up! I'm getting a headache from both of you, damn!" Juri said mad when she stepped in.

"All of you be quiet, I have thougth about it. Juri, Vega will accompany you to make sure you accomplish your mission. Balrog, you'll come back to headquarters. I have a feeling I'm going to need you later." Bison said.

"Damn why do I have to work with this guy, bummer." Juri asked bummed.

"Silence, Balrog return right now. Juri and Vega, follow Kazama." Bison said.

"Thank you master, I won't disappoint you. Move it Juri!" Vega said.

"Don't tell me what to do, you ugly little princess." Juri said when she walked away.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, now come on!" Juri said when they both left.

Balrog went back to headquarters like Bison told him to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evil Ryu was destroying a whole forest. Then he heard a voice in his head, it was the Pandora that was trying to communicate with him by using Akuma.

"Give in... to the Satsui no Hadou. It's your destiny. Give in!" Akuma said while using the Pandora's power.

"No, I won't do it, I'll get stronger on my own conditions." Evil Ryu said when he tried to get control of himself.

"Give in to the real power. Give in!"

"No!" Ryu said as he woke up, turned back to his normal self and fell on the ground.

After a couple hours, he awoke and looked around, he stood up and saw that the whole forest was destroyed and all the animals were dead.

"Ugh, what... what happend here?" Ryu asked very suprised as he looked guilty.

"This whole forest is gone, it's all my fault, I just know it." as he walked around and saw deceased animals laying on the ground.

"I'm sorry little guy, I wish I could have prevented this, but I wasn't strong enough to control it." as he picked up a little squirrel from the ground.

He puts the squirrel down on the ground and looked at the sky.

"That man, Kazuya, he had some kind of ability to unlock the Satsui no Hadou. He has evil plans if he can do something like that. No matter what, I need to stay out of his way before something like this happens again. If he wants the Satsui no Hadou, it's a bad thing. I need a safe place to stay, maybe Ken can help me." Ryu said when he walked away through the destroyed forest.

* * *

In America, Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrived at the American airport, but neither Jin nor Xiaoyu knew where they could find Ken Masters. So he decided to call Chun-Li to ask for more information.

"Chun-Li it's me, do you know where Ken Masters lives?"

"Ken lives not far from where you are now, he lives in a big mansion five blocks from the airport." Chun-Li said.

"Okay I'll take a look, shall we go Xiaoyu?" Jin ased as he hung up the phone.

"Ready, let's go." Xiaoyu said when she followed Jin.

A couple minutes later, Ken was discussing some things with his businesspartners when suddenly he heard some loud noises outside. He went to the front door and saw his guards laying on the ground.

"Guards what happend... hmph... Who's there!" Ken said when he tried to kick the intruder.

"Ouch my head, hey that hurts, really bad." Xiaoyu said when she was laying on the ground.

Jin helped her up from the ground and approached Ken.

"Hey wait, I know you, you're Jin Kazama, the one causing all this fuss around the world!" Ken said suprised.

"Hey you, say you're sorry." Xiaoyu said when when she pointed at Ken.

"Take it easy little girl, I'm sorry I kicked you alright."

"Thanks."

"Listen Ken, I'm not here to cause trouble, but may I come in. It's very inportant. I'm sorry about the guards, but they didn't gave me much choice." Jin said worried.

"Why should I, give me one good reason to listen to you!" Ken said mad with his arms crossed.

"It's about Ryu."

"Ryu? What's with Ryu. What did you do to...!"

"If you let me explain, I'll tell what's going on."

"Hmph, fine come then." Ken said when he made way for Jin and Xiaoyu.

* * *

Jin and Ken started the conversation while Xiaoyu was looking around his house.

"So what's this I hear about Ryu?" Ken asked.

"Ken, Ryu has been imprisoned by the G Corporation. They'll probably use him to get to the Satsui no Hadou." Jin said.

"What? How did you know that?"

"My father and the CEO of G Corporation, Kazuya, told me via a video from one of my soldiers helmets that he took Ryu away."

"Damn, no matter what happens, Ryu is always the big target of a major villain, first Bison, then Seth, now Kazuya. What does Kazuya what from him except for the Satsui no Hadou, does he have a purpose?" Ken asked.

Then at that moment, Xiaoyu accidently dropped a figurine and looked shocked at it on the ground.

"Xiao..." Jin said when he puts his hand on his forehead.

"Oops, s-sorry Jin, sorry Ken. Little accident hehe." Xiaoyu said as Ken sights deeply and looked at her.

"It's alright, you remind me of another friend of mine called Sakura, I think you two can get along pretty well."

"You think so? I'm always in the mood of making new friends."

"Ken, back to business please."

"Sure, go on with your story."

"My father was as a child thrown into a ravine, after he survied, he vowed to get stronger no matter what the cost. Kazuya now has Devil powers that he can use to absorb or amplify someones special abilities or power. To make a long story short, Kazuya seeks great power that Ryu is holding inside of him."

"Wow, all these fairytales about Devils and demons is making me think what's real in this world."

"Believe me what I'm telling you, Kazuya is a dangerous man. He's also my arch rival, If I could, I would have already killed him. Listen, if he gets his way with Ryu, the world is done for. Ken, I need your help to save Ryu from G Corp, and take him to the South Pole."

"It's not up to me to take Ryu to the South Pole, you have to ask him yourself. Now I see Bison is not the only problem. Alright Jin, I'll help you to save Ryu. I hope nothing has happend to him. Do you have some other people that can help us, this mission isn't suited for two fighters and a girl."

"Thank you Ken, and yes we have a couple more allies who can help. My friend Hwoarang, Chun-Li some Interpol cop, Yun and Yang what Chun-Li told me, and of course Xiaoyu over there."

"Chun-Li is in this? But how do you know her?"

"Hwoarang knows her, I don't know how but basically..." Jin said, but then Xiaoyu dropped another figurine and looked shocked at it.

"Oh no not again, I'm really sorry about this." Xiaoyu said while apoligizing.

"Xiao... please..." Jin said when he sights deeply again and shakes his head.

"Hahahaha, you know what, forget it. Let's begin before my house collapses haha, we'll talk about it on our way." Ken said when he left his house.

"Good idea, come on Xiaoyu, we're leaving." Jin said when he left with Ken.

"Okay, I'm coming." Xiaoyu said as she jumped over the broke figurine.

Jin, Ken and Xiaoyu left the mansion to start their main objective, save Ryu and go to the South Pole.

* * *

At the G Corporation, Kazuya was searching around the world to find Ryu again, but his research ended in a failure.

"Find him you idiots, how hard is it to find just one man!" Kazuya yelled at his guards and employees.

"Sir, I have something, Ryu has some relations with the leader of Shadoloo called M. Bison." the guard said when he stepped up to him.

"Bison huh, I know who he is. He's a major threat to the world because of his Psycho Power, but his power isn't rivaled to mine haha." Kazuya said as his red eye started to glow.

"Maybe Bison got his hands on Ryu when he escaped, sir."

"If I could, I can take out Bison myself, but now is not the time. What should I do hm..." as Kazuya was thinking in his chair with his head on his right hand knuckle.

Then he puts his head up and pushed a button next to his chair.

"Anna, come to my office right now!"

"Alright, be there in a sec." Anna said after she hung up.

Then Kazuya grab his phone and calls up Nina.

"Nina, get to my office right now!"

"Fine, I'm on my way." Nina said after she hung up.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Anna arrived him Kazuya's office and approached him in his chair.

"What is it Kazuya?"

"Anna, you are going to take a partner with you, and investigate if Ryu is imprisoned in Shadoloo headquarters. If he is, free him and bring him back to G Corporation."

"Sounds like an easy job, who's my partner?" Anna asked, at the point, Nina arrived and looked at Anna.

"Anna you!" Nina said as she grabbed her knife in her boot.

"Nina, I'll kill you!" Anna said as she ran up to her.

"Stop you two!" Kazuya said as both of the sisters stopped and both looked at him. "I don't know what your problems are, and I honestly don't care. But right now, you are not enemies, you two are allies for the moment."

"Why do I have to work with this bitch?" Anna asked furious.

"Little baby." Nina said silently.

"What did you say!"

"Because that's why, now be quiet, and come over here. Both of you are going to investigate Shadoloo and see if Ryu is imprisoned there. If he's not there, look in their computers' database to see if you can find anything about him. If you have, send as much information as you can back to me."

"This sucks, why can't you just sent Bruce with me? He's not that much better, but everybody is better then this skank!"

"Cry baby." Nina said silently again.

"Argh, I'll kill..."

"Quiet Anna! Bruce is already on an undercover mission to find the Muai Thai Emperor, Sagat. Sagat is holding a tournament again and Bruce has to win to get to him and beat him. Ryu was and still is his rival, so he's one of those people who has to know his location."

"Damn, me again."

"Listen, I'm only doing my job, Anna let's go before you wet your dress again, and so that I don't ever have to do this again."

"Hey, I'm not..."

"Anna go now, before I lose my patience!"

"I freaking hate this damn mission!" Anna said as she left Kazuya's office with her head down and her arms on her hips.

Both Anna and Nna started their investigation and both went to Shadoloo headquarters.


	5. Get The Team Together

As Jin, Ken and Xiaoyu were on their way to the airport, they all talked about what Jin's plan and how to save Ryu from G Corporation.

"So Jin, what's the plan?" Ken asked.

"First things first, Xiaoyu, are you willing to help me after I'm telling you my plan. Are you willing to cooperate no matter what happens?" Jin asked.

"Of course, you know you can trust me, we know each other for months or even years. Whatever you need help with, I'll be there for you." Xiaoyu said with lots of courage.

"Alright Ken, Xiaoyu, listen carefully. We unite with Hwoarang and the others... and attack G Corporation."

"Why attack them like that, don't you have like an army or something?" Ken asked confused.

"Yes, but I'm not using them, they are investigating the South Pole and the Pandora. The other reason I'm not using them is because it's too obvious. If I get arrested, I'm done for because I don't want to hurt anymore people."

"But you're not worried about risking our lives?"

"From what I heard, you are the best American fighter, so I thought that I didn't had to worry about you."

"Hey, I am the best fighter. Don't worry about me, I can take them without breaking a sweat."

"Well then, I'm guessing you're going to help me save Ryu without using my soldiers?"

"But Jin, do you think this is enough? G Corporation is just as big as Mishima Zaibatsu." Xiaoyu asked worried.

"I know it's enough, we are all skilled fighters, the only one we need to worry about... is Kazuya."

"Well then let's meet with Hwoarang and the others, I hope it went well." Xiaoyu said as they arrived at the airport.

"I'll call him up to meet us in Japan with the others." Jin said as he contacted Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, it's me Kazama Jin, meet me at Mishima Zaibatsu for the plan.

"Alright man, see you soon, we got Chun-Li's friends right here so I think we have enough people." Hwoarang said.

"Great, we have Ken right here and he's going to help us, I'll see you at Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin said as they both hung up the phone.

While they were walking, Juri and Vega overheared their conversation from a rooftop.

"Attack G Corporation... very interesting. I shall inform Bison about this immediately." Vega said when he grabbed his phone out of his backpocket.

"Humph, you go ahead, I'll just wait over there." Juri said as she walked away from Vega.

A couple minutes later, Vega was succesful in contacting Bison about the plan.

"Vega, you better have some useful information to interrupt me like this!" Bison said furious.

"I have master, Jin Kazama is plotting an attack on G Corporation with Ken Masters and some other people. I thought it was very interesting to inform you."

"Humph, that is very interesting indeed, keep following them. I think I already have a plan to get that Kazama boy out of the picture, hehehe." Bison said as he laughed.

While Vega was talking with Bison, Juri thougth about the recent situation.

"I should watch over Jin and Hwoarang a bit better before Bison gets his way, I think he's planning something. But I'll take Bison out myself very soon." Juri said as she went back to Vega.

"Come on Juri, it's time to go back." Vega said as he went back to the ship.

"Fine then, I'm coming." Juri said as she went aboard the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile in Thailand, Sagat's own tournament was about to start in a couple minutes. He changed his clothes into his normal Muay Thai boxing clothes. Bruce was already at the tournament and looked around for Sagat.

"Hmmm, I wonder where he is, he's the secret to know where Ryu is. I need to find him quickly." Bruce stated as he walked around.

While he was walking around, Adon was at the tournament looking at the people and the competitors he had to face for the tournament.

"Ha, look at these fools, all in the line for the slaughter. Look at that old guy, he thinks he's some kind of hotshot in his so called Muay Thai clothes, I'll set him straight." Adon said as he especially focused his sight on Bruce.

He approached Bruce and looked at him like he was no threat at all.

"Who might you be grandpa. The retirement home is in the other city nearby hehe." Adon said.

"Huh, get out of my face, before you get hurt kid." Bruce said.

"What did you say to me? You really think you are stronger then me, well do you!"

"I don't think so... I know so. But I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here for Sagat."

"Don't underestimate me, if you want to challenge Sagat, you have to defeat me first. But I doubt that an elderly man would even get close to challenge me!"

"Whatever you want kid, now get your red birdhead out of my face!" Bruce said as he looked the other way with his arms crossed.

"Grr, why you old..." Adon said as he gets mad and tried to kick him, but then Sagat stepped in and grabbed Adon's foot.

"Save it for the tournament, Adon." Sagat said when he pushed him away, he then walked away disappointed and prepared for the tournament.

"Prepare yourself stranger, I see that you're a Muay Thai boxer too. I hope to see you fight in the tournament." Sagat said when he walked away.

"Don't worry, I will." Bruce said as he walked away and contacted Kazuya on his watch.

"Kazuya, I got Sagag in sight, now I have to fight in this tournament so that I can get some answeres from him."

"Great, continue you're mission, contact me when you have some information." Kazuya said as they both hung up.

* * *

At Shadoloo HQ, Nina and Anna arrived at the building and looked around the building.

"So how do you think we get in?" Anna asked.

"Simple, we sneak in, you're an assassin after all, so use your skills... or whatever you learned." Nina said but Anna didn't replied to her to avoid getting caught.

They saw an open window and thought about how they could get through.

"Alright look, there is an open window right there, we need to jump in. We take some steps back, and then we jump right into the building, got it?" Nina said.

"...Hm you said something, I didn't listen for a second." Anna said.

"Just jump into that window." Nina said as she pointed at the window.

They both took some steps back and both jumped into the building, but what they didn't know was that there was a silenced alarm going off. Bison then saw the alarm going off.

"What is going on, I want an explanation now!" Bison said mad.

"I got something on the surveillance camera sir, look." the guard said as he focused the camera on Nina and Anna who were looking around the room.

"Hmph, I know those two women, Nina and Anna Williams, world class assassins... working for G Corporation, Kazuya. This could get into my advantage, let's get them by surpise." Bison said as a big smile on his face is seen.

Meanwhile, Nina and Anna were still investigation around to see if Ryu was imprisoned, but they haven't found any information about him. They looked in the prisons, laboratories, extra rooms, everywhere, but they still haven't found anything or anybody.

"I don't think that Ryu guy is here, shall we inform Kazuya about this?" Anna asked.

"Not yet, we have to find the computer database, remember that companies like these will always have some information about a fighter like him. Let's move it." Nina said when she looked to the right.

"Wait a second, who made you the boss of this mission? Kazuya assigned you to help me, not the opposite, so I'm the one in charge!"

"So what, I'm older, stronger and better than you, and you have no choice. Or should I tell Kazuya that you don't want to cooperate and ruin his mission to find Ryu?"

"Argh, one day, I'll kill you for sure."

"Yeah... In your dreams baby sis, let's just finish this okay. I don't have time for your usual nagging." Nina said as they walked away and looked for the computer room.

After a couple minutes of walking, they found the computer room and searched the database for Ryu.

"Have you found something Anna?"

"Be quiet for a second, I got something right here. Ryu, one of the strongest martial artists of the world has defeated the Muay Thai King, Sagat, in battle. After his battle, he went back to his usual training with Ken Masters. Hmmmm..." Anna said as she stopped reading.

"Is that what you've found?" Nina asked.

"Yes, we have to send this to Kazuya. Give me a sec." as Anna tried to send it back to G Corp.

Then in a flash, every data got locked away and they both got trapped in the room. Bison and all of his guards opened the door and looked at the intruders with his guards behind him.

"It looks like Kazuya is going to miss his best spies for a moment." Bison said as he orders his guards to catch Nina and Anna.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we have what we needed." Nina said as they tried to ran away.

They easily defeated all of the guards and managed to get out of the room. When they tried to escape the company, Bison used his Psycho Power to stun both of them and trap them into his power.

"Damn it, we have to... get out of this." both of the assassins said as they couldn't move anymore. Bison took them away and imprisoned both Nina and Anna.

"Hahaha, you two are going to be very useful for my next plan, and for it... we nee Kazuya." Bison said as he took both of them away.

* * *

After a couple hours of flying, Jin, Ken and Xiaoyu arrived back in Japan and went to the Mishima Zaibatsu. They met with Hwoarang, Chun-Li, Yun and Yang in front of the building.

"Hey Kazama, how is it going?" Hwoarang asked.

"We have Ken right here, he's going to help us." Jin said.

"Hey Ken, good to see you again." Chun-Li said as she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too Chun-Li, I hope Ryu is okay." Ken said worried.

"Don't worry Ken, we'll save Ryu, he's our friend and we won't let him down."

"Hey there pretty girl, what's your name?" Yun asked when he approached Xiaoyu.

"Hi, I'm Ling Xiaoyu, nice to meet you, who are you?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I'm Yun, and this is my little brother Yang. We are... Hey what are you...!" Yun said but then Yang pulled him away from Xiaoyu.

"I'm sorry about him, nice to meet you Xiaoyu. Don't mind him, he sometimes acts like a ladiesman." Yang said as he gave her a handshake.

"Yang would you give me a break, I was just trying to be nice."

"Nice, Yun you were straight up flirting with her, you need to stop it because you are not good at it."

"Man, you're such a party pooper sometimes."

"Hahahah you guys are really funny you know." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Thanks hehehe." Yun and Yang both said at the same time while blushing, and their right hand behind their head.

While Xiaoyu was busy with Yun and Yang, Ken approached Hwoarang and Chun-Li.

"So who are you now?" Ken asked curious.

"Hwoarang is the name, you're Ken Masters right? My sensei told me some stuff about you too." Hwoarang said.

"Really... well I'm suprised my skills are already known in your homeland Japan."

"Japan? Listen dude, I'm not Japanese but Korean, and don't get too cocky now, he told me that you were just as strong as Ryu but you haven't beaten him yet."

"Hey I'm strong to, nobody in America has beaten me period, only Ryu was a problem though."

"My point exactly. At least I can beat my rival."

"How did you met this guy Chun-Li?"

"Well that's a long story, but basically, we became friends after I tried to arrest him for beating up some guys in an alley." Chun-Li said.

"Oh well that sounds nice. Hwoarang, you want to see how strong I really am?"

"Come on then, I'm ready for this."

"Hwoarang, not right now, save it for after we are done with all of this." Jin said when he stopped Hwoarang from trying to start a fight.

"Fine... but you owe me a fight Ken, you better not chicken out."

"You're on man, you're going down."

"Alright listen everybody, I have asked all of your help because Ryu, somebody you all know, is in trouble by my father Kazuya Mishima and the G Corporation." Jin said with couraged.

"You told us that you had a plan of attacking G Corp, but how do we do it?" Ken asked curious.

"This is my plan, we split up into teams and attack them from different spots. They'll never see it coming."

"I'll go in with Chun-Li!" Hwoarang said quickly.

"Huh? Why me?" Chun-Li said confused.

"Hwoarang, why do you want to go with Chun-Li?" Jin asked.

"Because she has some awesome kicks and she's a cool girl, and Xiaoyu sometimes creeps me out, so I want to stay out of her way. I feel more comfortable with her."

"No I'll go with Chun-Li, she owes me something from the last time we met." Yun said.

"No, I'll go." Hwoarang said mad.

"No I'm the one, back off!" Yun said mad.

"Stop fighting you guys, I made up my mind, I'll go with Ken and Yang! Hwoarang you will go in with Yun and Jin you can go with Xiaoyu. Everybody happy now?" Chun-Li said.

"Fine I'll go with... Yun." Hwoarang said disappointed and he pointed with his thumb to Yun.

"Okay, I'll go with, hahaha Gingerhead right here." Yun said teasing.

"Stop calling me that, don't push it."

"What are you gonna do about it huh? You can't even beat a chick."

"Well Yun, you got beaten by a girl too remember... twice." Yang said teasing.

"Quiet Yang!"

"You got beaten twice? That's even worse then what happend earlier, you can't say anything to me now!"

"Thanks a lot Yang, I can always count on you for back up." Yun said as everybody started to laugh.

"No problem brother." Yang said as he gave him a pat on his back and laughed.

"Oh God, I knew I was going to regret this, doesn't matter though. It's settled Chun-Li, now we have to wait until it's dark, then we'll strike. Let's get inside my company to wait until it's dark." Jin said as they all went inside the building to wait until it's midnight.


	6. Betrayal

While Jin and the others were planning their attack on G Corp, Kazuya was still in his office, looking for more information he could find about Ryu on his screen.

"Why are Nina and Anna late? They should have sent me something an hour ago." Kazuya said as he checked their communication in his big screen monitor.

He tried to communicate and succeeded in connection to them.

"Nina, Anna, what are you two doing, you're to late!" Kazuya said.

Then right when he was done with his sentence, Bison appeared on screen with a big smile on his face.

"What is this?" Kazuya asked suprised.

"Kazuya Mishima, so glad to finally meet the "hero" of the world." Bison said.

"Bison you, how did you get my communication equipment."

"I have my own equipment but... I also had some help from two other people you probably know." Bison said as he showed Nina and Anna tied up in prison.

"Bison!" Kazuya said as he stood up and his chair fell to the left side.

"I see that you're mad, good. If you want your two lapdogs back, you better do as I say."

"Humph yeah right, I'm not doing anything for you and you better deal with it." Kazuya said when he crossed his arms.

"Oh you will if you want them back. What you need to do is travel to Shadoloo HQ alone, and face me personally, for the freedom of these two." Bison said sinister.

What he didn't noticed, is that Nina was shaking her head up and down, letting him know that she had the information he needed. He thought for a second and looked back up.

"Fine, I'll take you down myself." Kazuya said as he walked out of his office with an evil grin on his face and his red eye glowing.

Kazuya left G Corporation and took his private plane to go to Shadoloo HQ to fight Bison and eventually take him out. While he walked away, Bison was smiling as he looked at Nina and Anna.

"Hehehe, everything goes according to plan, now you two are going back to your prisoncell." Bison said when he walked away and ordered his guards to take them away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Thailand, Sagat's tournament was about to start as he opened Adon's first fight. Bruce was watching him from the sidelines with his arms crossed.

"Okay birdman, let's see how strong you claim to be." Bruce said as he watched him fight.

Adon was doing pretty well as he fought with lots of confidents, but at some moments, he was getting a bit too cocky and was more focused on the croud than on his opponents.

"Adon, stop entertaining the crowd, a real Muay Thai boxer is only focused on his opponents, nobody else." Sagat said while he was sitting on his thrown.

"Be quiet, I can handle this alone with no help of anybody!" Adon said angrily as Sagat looked discussed and ashamed of him.

While the tournament was still going on, Adon has won the battles and went to the semi finals. Bruce was up next as he walked away, Adon walked off the stadium and approached Bruce who was coming his way.

"Your turn grandpa, don't brake your back on your way, hahaha!" Adon said as he walked away.

"I'll show you how it's really done birdman. Watch and learn." Bruce said when he stepped in the stadium.

Sagat was looking interested at him with his right hand on his chin.

Adon sat down in the tribune and watched Bruce with his arms crossed. Bruce was fighting great as Sagat's vision was especially focused on Bruce's way of Muay Thai.

"Sagat, what do you see in this wannabe Muay Thai boxer?" Adon asked.

"Quiet Adon, he's not someone you can underestimate, before you know it, you're fighting him in the semi finals." Sagat said as Adon looked discussed

After a while, Bruce has also won all of the matches very easily and is fighting against Adon.

The semi finals were about to begin as Sagat announced both Adon and Bruce, they both walked up on the stadium and stood right in front of each other.

"Let's go, I'll go easy on you." Adon said challenging.

"Come on kid, show me what you can do." Bruce said challenging.

Right after he said that, Adon used his Rising Jaguar and kicked him in the air, he then used his Jaguar Avalanche and kicked him against the wall instead of kicking to the ground. Bruce landed against the wall and stood up while wiping the blood off of his lip.

"Hm, you're stronger then I thought, but you need more then power to win, you will learn that at the end of this match." Bruce said when he walked towards him.

"Oh yeah, we'll see how much I need to beat you back to the retirement home you escaped from!" Adon said as he started his attack on him again.

Bruce avoided his next attack with ease, used his One Two High Kick to Pasart Stance to put pressure on him and kicked him in the air with his Pasart Krabong. To finish his attack, he used his Ducking Knee Launcher High as finisher. Adon got knocked away as well as he looked at Bruce who wasn't an ordinary fighter.

"Argh, stronger then I thought, no matter, this will be the end for you! Now die!" Adon said as he attacked him head on again.

"Haaaah." Bruce said when he started the real fight.

* * *

At Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin was outside in the middle of the night with the others discussing some last things and to see if everything goes according to his plan.

"All right everybody, do you all know what to do?" Jin asked.

"We know what to do, calm down, this'll go smooth." Ken said.

"Now Hwoarang, you and Yun go in take the..."

"Back door to get in, yeah man I know, I know." Hwoarang said.

"All right, Ken you go with Chun-Li and Yang..."

"We know, we know, we take out the guards and go in." Ken and Yang said at the same time

"And..."

"Kazama, take it easy, we got this. We go in, look around, save Ryu, then go outside again. Easy as can be." Hwoarang said calm.

"Listen, I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"You're pretty serious about all of this, why is that?"

"Ryu is the one I desperately need."

"Oh that, I'll just skip on the story, you already told me. Let's not waist anymore time then."

"Right, everybody let's move it..." Jin said as he walked in front of everybody else, but then he got a phone call from somebody. It were one of his soldiers who were investigation the box on the South Pole.

"Sir, we have major problems, two powerful beings are... Aaaahhhh!" the soldier yelled when he got killed and dropped the phone.

"Hey, hey what's going on there, tell me!"

"Messatsu!" Akuma said.

"Ari tuburou retsuko!" ("You're life ends here.") Ogre said without knowing that the phone was still on.

Jin dropped his phone and looked shocked at the ground

"No, no it's just not possible, it just can't be him."

"Kazama, what's going on?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Ogre... is alive!" Jin said shocked.

"What! You mean that green freak is alive again?"

"I took care of Ogre two times, yet he still lives. What does it take to get rid of that monster once and for all!" Jin said as he clenches his fist.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"One of my most dangerous enemies has returned, Ogre." Jin said

"Listen man, Ogre was defeated, and this time he will for good. But let's not focus on him for now." Hwoarang said as he gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Okay then, let's go, we have got a lot to do." Jin said as he puts his head up and walked forward again.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jin and the others arrived at G Corp and stood right in front of the building.

"All right guys, move out." Jin said as he left with Xiaoyu.

Hwoarang and Yun went through the backdoor and Ken, Chun-Li and Yang attacked the guards who were in front of the building.

"Yun come on, I'll do this one." Hwoarang said as he kicked the backdoor open.

"I'm right behind you man." Yun said as they ran into the building.

Vega and Juri saw them sneaking into the building, suddenly Vega walked way a little and grabbed his phone while Juri was still looking at all of them, noticing nothing he did. Vega puts his voice changer on and contacted Interpol.

"Hello, Interpol office, who is this?" an officer said on the phone

"It's me, Chun-Li, I have discovered something very interesting. G Corporation is getting raided by Jin Kazama and his henchmen. I'm currently undercover with them so that you can arrest him later on, I can't blow my cover. Come with as many officers to finally catch Jin Kazama." Vega said when his voice is changed into Chun-Li's.

"Good work Chun-Li, we'll be there in a short while, hang on." the officer said when he hung up.

"Great, now we just wait." Vega said when he hung up.

When he went back, Juri was still looking at all of them.

"Hmmm?" Juri said silently.

"What's wrong?" Vega asked.

"Nothing, let's just... watching over them."

"Okay then."

Jin and Xiaoyu made it savely into the building and looked around for any signs of Ryu.

"I wonder where he is, Kazuya knowing, he would have imprisoned him somewhere underneath." Jin said when he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think about it.

"Look there, a stairs that is going down, let's take a look." Xiaoyu said when she discovered a secret room.

"I hope he's there." Jin said when they went downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken, Yang and Chun-Li were in the computerroom looking around to see if they could find Ryu on the surveillance cameras.

Yang succesfully accessed the computer database and the surveillance camaras and found something interesting.

"Guys take a look at this, I found something from yesterday." Yang said when he showed it on a big screen.

"It's Ryu, and that guy with the pointed hair must be Kazuya! Gosh, Jin and Kazuya look so much like each other." Ken said worried.

"Let's see what happend back then." Chun-Li said when she played the whole video.

While they looked at the video from yesterday, Hwoarang and Yun found Kazuya's office and looked around.

"What do you think this guy is up to?" Yun asked.

"I don't know, but it can be anything good." Hwoarang said.

He saw the same screen that Kazuya was looking at the and pressed the "play" button. He played the video message Kazuya received from Bison.

"Yun come look at this." Hwoarang said when he played the video.

When they were done watching the whole video, they left the room and looked around again.

"So we don't have to worry about Kazuya being here, good." Yun said.

"True, at least we don't have to fight an army of guards." Hwoarang said.

Jin and Xiaoyu saw the training room completely destroyed and looked around.

"Jin, what do you think could have happen?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but we don't have any business here, let's go." Jin said when they left the room.

At that moment, Jin received a phonecall from Chun-Li.

"We found something interesting, Ryu is not here, he escaped."

"What, how is that possible?" Jin asked.

"Huh, hey!" Chun-Li said when Ken grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Listen Jin, Kazuya and Ryu fought with their full potential, Ryu as Demon and Kazuya as Devil. After the fight was over, Ryu jumped right through the ceilling and escaped on foot." Ken said.

"Ken give me the phone back!" Chun-Li said.

"So we wasted our time here, damn!" Jin said

After he said that, the alarm went off and all the guards went after the intruders.

"What's going on, who triggered the alarm." Jin asked.

"Sorry guys, Yun tripped over and pushed the red button in the hallway. We have to go!" Hwoarang said when he let everybody know via his own phone and they all got surrounded by the guards.

"Damnit, come on Xiao, let's get out of here!" Jin said when they ran out of G Corp.

"Right!" Xiaoyu said when she ran away with him.

The others fought against the guards to get out of there as well. Jin called up Chun-Li to let them know that they had to get out of there.

"Chun-Li , no time to talk but take everybody out of there now, before we get surrounded!" Jin said worried when he ran away with Xiaoyu.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Chun-Li said when they ran away.

They all fought with all they had and eventually all made it out of the building, but when they were all outside, an even bigger suprise was waiting for all of them. The whole building got surrounded by Interpol agents, from rooftops to blocking the streets with big SUV's and Van's. They all looked around but everywhere they looked, Interpol agents surrounded them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jin asked worried.

"I don't know, somebody told on us, but who?" Hwoarang asked.

"Wait a second, that helicopter has a sign... of... Interpol?" Jin said when he looked furious at Chun-Li.

"No, how is that possible, there is no way they could have known about this." Chun-Li said worried.

"You, you did this, you have betrayed us all!" Jin said when he pointed ad Chun-Li.

"What! I didn't do anything, this is just a big coincidence!" Chun-Li said shocked at Jin's accusation.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken you with us, you planned this from the very beginning to apprehend me."

"I'm a cop and it's my duty to arrest criminals, but if somebody who has a good reason needs my help, I would help him. I'm not that kind of person to just betray anyone."

"Kazama take it easy, you don't have prove that she did it, it must have been someone else." Hwoarang said when he tried to restrain him.

"Yeah he's right, just because she works for Interpol, doesn't mean she is the one who did it." Ken said while both standing up for her.

"Get your hand of me Hwoarang, this is also your fault! It was your stupid idea to bring a cop with us!"

"What, now you're blaming me for all of this! You better be quiet before you make this to personal, Kazama!" Hwoarang said as they all heard gunshots.

"Aaaahhhhh my arm!" Jin said when he got shot two times by one of the cops.

"Put you're hands up, and don't move!" another officer said to all of them.

They have all put their hands up and the cop approached Chun-Li.

"Jin Kazama, you're under arrest for all your crimes against the world." the officer said when he apprehended him.

"Thanks for the tip Chun-Li, good for you to go undercover to catch Jin Kazama." the officer said, Jin looked at Hwoarang with a smart face.

"Chun-Li, you really did all of this?" Ken asked suprised.

"No I didn't, somebody else must have pretended to be me and warned Interpol... Hey wait, what are you doing?" Chun-Li said when she go pulled up by a helicopter.

The rest got taken away by Interpol in their cars and were on their way to prison for their so called crime.

Meanwhile Vega and Juri were still watching over the who event from the rooftop.

"Hehehe, my plan worked perfectly." Vega said sinister.

"What plan, you didn't tell me anything about a plan." Juri asked curious.

"I wanted to, but what does it matter if you never listen. My plan was that we heard them raiding G Corporation, but with the special voice changer Bison gave me, I pretended to be Chun-Li and told Interpol about this whole raid." Vega explained.

"What! Why did you do that for?" Juri asked Furious

"And what does that matter to you?"

"Uh nothing, but I rather take care of them myself."

"Too bad little girl, now come on, we have things to do." Vega said when he left.

"Damn Vega, he never tells me anything, I don't know how long I'll work with him until I kill him and Bison." Juri said when she followed him with her hands on her hips.

* * *

In America, Ryu arrived at Ken's mansion and approached the front door. He then rang the doorbell. Eliza opened the door and looked shocked.

"Ryu, it's you!" Eliza said.

"Hello Eliza, hello little Mel. May I come in?" Ryu asked gentle.

"Sure come on in." Eliza said when she made way for him.

They both sat down on the couch and talked about the situation.

"I was wondering if Ken was here, I need some help."

"Ryu, Ken left to Japan with a man named Jin Kazama."

"Why did he left?"

"Jin told him about you and that you were in trouble by a man named Kazuya Mishima. But you're here and well, what a suprise."

"So he left to save me? But he doesn't know I escaped, he's getting himself into more trouble. I came here for my own protection, but I can't think about myself right now. I need to help Ken, do you know where from Japan he went?"

"They didn't tell the city name, but Jin said something about the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"I have to go, I need to help him before he gets hurt. Thanks for the food supplies Eliza, I'm definitely going to need it."

"Good luck Ryu, say bye to Ryu Mel."

"Ba ba, ba ba." Mel said.

"Hahaha goodbye little Mel." Ryu said when he went on his journey again.


	7. Almost Prison Break

While Jin, Hwoarang and the others were on their way to prison, Chun-Li got pulled up by a helicopter.

"Argh, let me go right now or I'll show you!" Chun-Li said inside the helicopter.

"Take it easy lady, we're not your enemy. Calm down!" Tougou said while he tried to restrain her.

"Tougou, you don't treat a lady like that. Show some respect for her." Lars said when he walked out of the cockpit.

"Hey I know you, you're Lars Alexandersson, the leader of the rebellion who stood up against Jin's Mishima Zaibatsu." Chun-Li said.

"Yes that's me, it's good to finally meet the legendary Chun-Li, I heard lots of stories from you and your... famous legs." Lars said as he stared at er legs. "I'm sorry for that, but I have to say, they are quite beautiful." Lars said as he then quickly focused his sight on Chun-Li.

"Thanks and it's okay, many people do that, I'm used to it by now. But what is it that you need from me?"

"First off, I spoke with Interpol, they told me about you undercover mission to capture Jin Kazama. Good job on capturing him."

"But that was a mistake, he needed help with something."

"He needed help? Chun-Li, Jin is responsible for the fact that the whole world is in a war, no matter what the cost, he needed to be stopped."

"I don't know how I can explain this to my friends, How can I make sure they believe me?"

"If you want to, I can help with that, but first we have something more important to do."

"Alright then, but I need to contact Interpol about this."

"Don't worry, it's already settled between us and them. Let's get back to business, I had sent some of my men to the South Pole, but when they got there, they contacted me about a green monster and a demon attacking them. Eventually, they all died right in my ear, screamig for help." Lars said as he turned his back on her.

"Oh no that is so terrible, what is it that they had to do?"

"They had to investigate and watch over the box and make sure that nobody would claim that power for itself. Before my men died, they told me that the green monster had Aztec signs on his body, and when I looked for some information, there is an Ancient Aztec Temple in Mexico. That's probably the place that monster is from."

"Hmm, okay go on, I'm listening."

"You and I need to go to the temple, to find out about the green monster and what his purpose is with the box."

"Alright then, I'll help you if... you help me to explain the situation to the others."

"Sure, I'll help with that, it's a deal. Tougou, tell the pilot to change course to Mexico right away."

"Got it!" Tougou said as he told the pilot to change course.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shadoloo HQ, Kazuya's helicopter landed right in front of the building and he stepped out. He had his default Karate outfit on and walked to the front door.

"Bison, open this door, face me!" Kazuya said when he stood right in front of the door.

Bison saw him on the security camera's and looked sinister.

"Hmph, he's an impatient man, no matter. I'll take care of him, all of you have to keep paying attention to him, see if you can find some weaknesses in his Devil powers." Bison said when he disappeared into thin air.

"Yes sir!" the scientists said when they started their research.

Kazuya was exploring the building as he finally arrived in a large room, Bison appeared from the sky with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face.

"Bison." Kazuya said.

"Kazuya, good that you have made it."

"Where are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb with me."

"Yes I suppose I know what you mean." Bison said when he snapped his fingers.

When he did that, a door behind him opened and Nina and Anna are both seen tied up in a glas cage.

"Kazuya?" Anna said but Kazuya didn't answer and only focused his sight on Bison who went down and stood tall on the ground.

"Let them go!"

"You're going to have to earn their freedom back, now face the Mighty Bison." Bison said when he teleported behind him and did his Psycho Crusher on him.

Kazuya stood up and looked at Bison.

"My Psyco Crusher could kill an ordinary human, you are very different." Bison said

"You're stronger then I thought." Kazuya said when he stood up and did his Zankyosho on him right in his face with great speed.

Bison got knocked away a little bit and recovered just fine. After that, the fight between them continued.

* * *

While Kazuya and Bison were in a serious bout, the fight between Adon and Bruce was still going on. Bruce avoided almost every move Adon made as it looked better for Bruce then for Adon.

"Ha, your time is almost up, I see that you are getting tired!" Adon said when he was still doing his barrage of attacks.

"Not yet." Bruce said when he sidesteps to the left to get some space.

After he said that, Bruce did a Backflip to trick Adon into defending.

"Ha, backflips won't help you out." Adon said but then at his supprise, Bruce did his Leg Bazooka Feint as he caught Adon off guard at the right moment.

"I had enough of your newbie way of Muay Thai, you're a shame!"

"You have to calm down some more kid, if you're mad, you're not concentration and you need to think with your brain... Or if you at least have them haha." Bruce said while taunting him.

"Haaaahhh!" Adon said as he attacked him head on again.

Bruce avoided all of his blind anger attacks and did his Cyclone Kick. Adon got kick in the head and landed on the ground shaking his head while Bruce was approaching him very slowly.

"I can't lose, I just can't, he's not stronger then me. I won't allow him to win the match!" Adon said when he did his Jaguar Revolver to end their long fight.

Bruce saw him coming, quickly grabbed Adon and did his throw called the Annihilater. He knocked Adon from the arena and out cold, winning the match and advancing to the final round against Sagat. Sagat stood up from his seat and approached the arena until he stood right in front of Bruce.

"Let us see what you can do against the King of Muay Thai." Sagat said as he stood in fightingstance.

"Alright then, I know for sure that you will be a more worthy opponent than that birdman." Bruce said as he also stood in fightingstance.

The final fight of the tournament between Sagat and Bruce was about to start as they both did the same Cyclone Kick. They were both in a struggle and started the real match.

* * *

Meanwhile at night time in a heavy guarded security prison, Hwoarang, Yun, Yang, Ken and Xiaoyu were all stuck in a prisoncell. Jin was somewhere else getting treated for his gunshot wounds. Ken, Yang and Xiaoyu were in the same cell while Hwoarang and Yun were in a different prisoncell somewhere far from the others.

"Well, I have been in prisoncells before, I'm used to it by now." Hwoarang said as he was laying in his bed.

"You think this is fun, we need to get out of here, I'm to young for prison. I hope Yang is alright." Yun said worried as he looked around.

"Take it easy, we'll find a way out, then we'll save the others, we just need to think about a plan. You should be happy this is a Japanese prison, not American."

"What do you mean with that, have you been in an American prison before?" Yun asked.

"No, I haven't been there before, but I heard from somebody that you beter... not drop the soap." Hwoarang said.

"Let me out of here!" Yun yelled.

"Calm down and listen, we just need a well thought plan." Hwoarang said

"Do you have a plan then?"

"Hmmm... no, but I'll think of something." Hwoarang said when he closed his eyes and thought of a plan.

Meanwhile in another prisoncell, Ken and Yang were also thinking of a plan to get out.

"Alright, do any of you have a way to get out?" Ken asked.

"No I don't have one yet. Xiaoyu, do you have something in mind?"

"No, I'm sorry Yang, we need some time for a good plan."

"Don't worry guys, if we use our heads, we'll get out of here in no time." Ken said as he tried to chear all of them up.

* * *

At midnight, a mysterious person dressed in black clothes ran towards the heavily guarded prison, he saw three guards and the person ran up to the three guards. He punched them out cold very easily, even thought his punches weren't very strong at all.

"Where are they?" the unknown person said as he was looking around while trying not to be seen by any guards.

The unknown man was looking around and came across a camera room, a couple guards who were in the room looked behind and saw the man standing.

"Hey who are you, you don't belong here!" the guards said as they tried to attack the man, but they were all defeated.

The man looked on the camera's and saw Hwoarang, Yun, Ken, Yang and Xiaoyu sleeping in their cell.

"Where are the keys!" the man said mad while interrogation the guards.

"Ugh, I... don't have any keys, I'm just a guard." the guard said scared.

"Don't play dumb, give me the keys right now!"

"Ugh, ugh, here, please let me be." the guard said.

"Sure." as the man dropped him and knocked him out cold anyway.

The man ran away and went to the prisoncells.

He arrived at the prisoncell and saw Yang, Ken and Xiaoyu sleeping, he knocked on the door and Yang woke up from it.

"What? Hey guys, Ken, Xiaoyu, wake up, somebody is here." Yang said as he shuffled both of them until they woke up.

"What's going on?" Xiaoyu asked curious.

"Look, someone is there in front of our door, I think he's trying to help us." Yang said as he pointed at the door.

"I hope so." Ken said as he quickly stood up.

The man finally found the right key and succeeded in opening the door, they all ran out of their cell and followed the man.

"Thanks for helping us." Yang said but the man didn't say anything to him.

"Hey, I said thanks, can't you talk?" Yang said but the man only gave a thumbs up and led them to the escape door.

"I guess you don't, whatever." Yang said while he was still running.

When they were at the door, the man tried to open the door with the keys he obtained but non of them were the right one. So he hinted the three to stay here and keep hidden.

"What is he trying to say?" Ken asked as the man was still hinting them.

"I think he want us... to eat a raw fish? That is nasty." Yang said but then the man did a facepalm and tried it again.

"Wait I know, he wants us to lift the door up?" Xiaoyu asked, then the man shakes his head.

"Stay here and stay out of sight, I'll be right back, damn!" the man said silently with a deep voice not to get recognized.

"See, you can talk after all. Why don't you just say it, we'll stay here, don't worry." Ken said as the man ran away to get the rest.

* * *

The man was on his way to look for more guards so that she can open the escape door and get out, she found a couple guards who were walking around and ambushed them. He defeated them easily and asked them about the key for the front door.

"Where is the key to open the escape door, tell me!" the man said.

"I won't tell you!" a guard said.

"Alright then." the man said as he punched him in his face multiple times.

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"Here it is, please stop hitting me." the guards said when he gave him the key but he forgot about the other guards who triggered the alarm.

"Damn, I forgot you two." the man said as he ran away to get the others.

The man arrived once again in prison and looked for Hwoarang and Yun's cell, he found the cell and tapped the glass. Yun woke up and saw him standing outside and walked towards the door.

"Who are you?" Yun said but the man didn't say anything, pointed at Hwoarang first and tried to open the door.

"Oh I get it." Yun said as he ran up to Hwoarang and woke him up.

"Hwoarang wake up, Hwoarang?"

"Argh, no, I'll defeat you Juri, I will defeat you once and for all!" Hwoarang said while he was talking in his sleep.

The man looked for a split second at him with his eyebrows up, shakes his head and continued trying to open the door.

"What, what's going on?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Dude, you were dreaming about Juri?" Yun asked.

"Uuhh no I wasn't, what is it, who is that?" Hwoarang asked when he pointed at the man.

"That guy is letting us out, we are free man."

"Really? Well then come on, let's get out of this place before something goes wrong." Hwoarang said when he approached the door.

He saw the unknown man and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Hey, can you get us out of here?" Hwoarang asked as the man shakes his head.

The man finally succeeded in opening the door and hinted them to follow him.

"You want us to... fall of the stairs? That's not very nice." Yun asked but then the man did another facepalm.

"My God Yun, it's pretty obvious that he wants us to follow him, right?" Hwoarang said and the man gave him a wink and a thumb up.

"Hmph, I knew that." Yun said quickly

"Sure you did, let's get out of this place." Hwoarang said when he walked away with the unknown man.

They both followed the man who tried to get them out, but then all of the sudden, they all got chased by an army of heavy armed guards.

"Damn, they are right behind us, wait they have rifles?" Hwoarang said shocked.

"We need to get out of here before we get shot." Yun said while still running away to the escape door.

They finally arrived at the door and saw the others waiting for them.

"Yang, man I'm glad that you are still okay." Yun said worried.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Let's just get out of this prison before we get caught again." Yang said worried.

The man finally opened the escape door and let them out, Hwoarang and Yun were running away first and the others were right behind them. But then Yang, Ken and Xiaoyu got surrounded by armed guards.

"Yang no!" Yun said when he tried to ran back ot them.

"Damnit, Yun just go, if you and Hwoarang get locked up, then there is no one that can help us out of here!" Yang said while he was fighting the guards.

"But I..."

"Yun just go, we'll make it out eventually." Yang said back quickly as he smiled.

"You guys promise to come back for us right?" Ken asked.

"We'll come back, we promise." Hwoarang said when he ran away with Yun and the unknown man.

* * *

Yang, Ken and Xiaoyu got surrounded by the armed guards and put their hands in the air, surrendering to them. Yun looked back for the last time as he saw his little brother and friends getting arrested again. After a while, the three stopped running and were save once again in a small forest.

"Man that was close, thanks for your help... Hey where did that guy go?" Hwoarang asked while he tried to thank the man for helping them, but he was already gone.

"We just left them, we left them just like that." Yun said while he sat down and puts his hands on his head.

"What do you mean?" Hwoarang asked worried.

"I mean that we just left my little brother and the others alone, we abandoned them."

"No we didn't Yun, if we didn't got out of there in time, all the hope would be lost and we would be in prison again."

"I have to save my brother, I'm going back to get him and the others out."

"Are you out of your damn mind? Listen, we'll get Yang and the others eventually out of there, but calm down. Do you really want to go back, because if you want to, we can go back to the armed guards and turn ourselves in." Hwoarang said while he was holding Yun's arm, trying to prevent Yun from going back

"Humph, I guess you are right, but what are we going to do for now?" Yun asked when he stopped trying to get away

"I honestly don't know, what do you think, should we get help or something?"Hwoarang said.

"Yeah maybe we should, let's just take it easy okay, we'll find some help in the city, I know for sure. Let's go."

"Alright, I'm behind you... hey what's this?" Hwoarang asked as he saw something laying on the ground.

He saw a piece of a belt laying on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey Yun take a look at this, somehow this thing looks very, very familiar. Maybe that guy who helped us dropped it."

"I don't know, I have never seen that before."

"Hmmm, let me just take it with me just in case, maybe we'll find the guy who helped us. Now let's go to the city."

"Right, let's go then." Yun said as they were both on their way to the city.


	8. Help From The Enemy

After a couple hours of flying, Lars and Chun-Li both arrived in Mexico in front of the Ancient Aztec Temple where Ogre slumbered until his awakening.

"Tougou, are you sure this is the place?" Lars asked curious.

Tougou checks his locations to see if the temple was the right one.

"Yes, this is the place, that is the temple that monster came from." Tougou said when he puts his equipment away.

"Okay, let's go Chun-Li."

"Let's do this, but be careful. It looks like this temple has traps to keep us out." Chun-Li said when she prepared to assist him.

"Of course we will, you guys stay here and watch the helicopter, this is a two man job."

"Man?" Chun-Li asked.

"Uh, man and woman?" Lars said quickly.

"Okay, good luck sir." Tougou said to him.

Lars and Chun-Li both entered the temple to find out about Ogre's purpose. Meanwhile on the South Pole, Ogre and Akuma disposed of all the Shadoloo and Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers.

Then at the exact same moment when Lars and Chun-Li entered the temple, Ogre somehow felt that they entered the temple and looked the way of the temple.

"What is it that you see?" Akuma asked.

Ogre walked to the Pandora and the box was suddenly glowing, Ogre touched the box and a strange source entered Akuma.

"What are you doing to me!" Akuma said as he tried to shake the energy off of him.

When the energy disappeared, Ogre stopped touching the box and walked up to him.

"Orabodi intruduke urdo." Ogre said (Intruders have entered my temple.)

"Hmm, you used the Pandora so that you can show me the intruders who entered your temple, what do I care!" Akuma said as Ogre nods.

"Iy yobro triburi eburetsuko!" Ogre said (You don't, but no one enters my temple, they'll pay!)

"Then go and kill the intruders. I have nothing to do with this, If they want to challenge me, then it's my business." Akuma said as he prepared to leave, but then the Pandora spoke to Ogre again as he stopped preparing for his departure.

"Ikot undruku Pandora. Trappou intrudu aruketsuku!" Ogre said as he sat down (I understand Pandora, but a suprise will wait for them!")

* * *

Back at Shadoloo HQ, Kazuya was still in a serious and difficult fight with Bison himself. As Bison started his barrage of attacks on him, Kazuya managed to stun him with his Glorious Demon God Fist and did his Spinning Demon to get some space to recover.

"Hehehe, I can feel that you have lost a great amount of energy. Give up!" Bison said menacing.

"I'll show you, Bison!" Kazuya said loudly as he got surrounded by lightning.

He spins around three times and managed to hit Bison with his powerful Lightning Screw Uppercut. As Bison got knocked away, he quickly used his Warp and stood behind Kazuya, doing his Psycho Punisher right in his back and pushing him away with great power.

"Argh, he's even more powerful than I thought." Kazuya said as he was on his knee.

He stood up and went in his fighting stance again.

"You still don't get it do you, you cannot defeat me!" Bison said with his arms crossed.

"We'll see about that when I have you screaming for mercy." Kazuya said as he puts his head up and ran towards him.

After another serious bout, a barrage of attacks are seen once again, they both dealt some powerful punches to each other, but Bison still had a slight disadvantage. At some point, Bison punched Kazuya with massive force in his face. Then at the same moment, Kazuya used his Flash Punch Combo with massive force and electricity appearing. They once again stood right in front of each other looking challenged.

"I don't have that much energy left. I can't summon Devil for long, I need more to defeat him. Humph?" Kazuya said as he looked at the glass cage.

Kazuya and Bison slowly made a circle until Kazuya was at the glass cage, he quickly summond Devil and transfomed into Devil Kazuya. Bison looked closely as Kazuya transformed. The scientists were researching the Devil inside Kazuya to find some weaknesses.

"Bison, we'll finish this another time!" Devil Kazuya said when he destroyed the glass cage, grabbed both Nina and Anna and flew through the roof.

"Humph, interesting, I used most of my power just for him, yet he was still able to keep up, he's just as strong as that Ryu boy. The scientists better have some things about his transformation." Bison said when he walked away through a door.

Meanwhile back in the helicopter, Kazuya was in his helicopter with Nina and Anna sitting in front of him.

"Thanks for that." Anna said.

"What have you found about Ryu, ugh, ugh, ugh." Kazuya said as he was coughing badly.

"Only that he defeated Sagat and went back to training with Ken Masters at Master Goukens dojo on the west side of Tokyo."

"Then first we are going to the westside of Tokyo to Goukens dojo, but I need to recover first. Bison was a lot tougher than I thought" Kazuya said as he took some rest and went back to G Corporation.

* * *

In Thailand, the fight between Sagat and Bruce was still going on as Sagat was winning the fight.

"You have great skills indeed, but you still won't be able to beat me." Sagat said.

"This fight is not over, so let's find out if it's true." Bruce said as he attacked Sagat head on, but Sagat was way too strong for him as he gave him a single low kick and got knock away.

"Argh, he's definitely not like birdman, this guy is way more stronger." Bruce said while he was gasping for air.

"This fight is over, you have done well but it's time to finish it." Sagat said as he prepared to fight again.

"No, it can't end like this." Bruce said as he approached Sagat and tried his Gatling Kick.

Sagat saw it coming and succesfully blocked all of the five kicks and pushed him away. He prepared for his super attack called the Tiger Destruction to finish the fight.

"Aaargh... Tiger Destruction!" Sagat said as he did his attack.

Bruce lost consiousness and fell on his back. After a couple hours, Bruce awoke and looked around. Sagat was sitting next to him.

"What... where am I?" Bruce asked confused.

"Don't worry, you just have to take some rest, give it some time." Sagat said.

"I lost, damn!" Bruce said as he puts his head down."

"You did well, it's been a long time since I had a good fight since Ryu."

"Ryu? You have fought him before?"

"Yes I have, but he has beaten me, he's my only rival. I certainly want to face him again." Sagat said as he stood up and turned his back against Bruce

"Uhm, you know, a friend of mine also wants to fight him, do you happen to know where Ryu is?"

"Humph, don't waste your time. He is way too strong for your friend to handle. Ryu is a traveler, he never stays long at one place."

"Alright, but if there was a place he would sometimes visit, where would that place be?"

"Hmm, your friend really wants to challenge him huh? Very well, sometimes, Ryu visits his master Goukens empty dojo that reminds him of his training days with Ken. It's at the westside of Tokyo, it's really easy to find. Tell that to your friend."

"Thanks, I have to go quickly." Bruce said as he stood up immediately and left the tournament.

Sagat looked suspicious at him but the focused his sight the other way. Bruce contacted Kazuya about he information he just received.

"Kazuya, you there?"

"Ugh, what is it Bruce?" Kazuya asked.

"I have fought Sagat, I admid he's way stronger then he says."

"Get to the point now!"

"Take it easy, Ryu often visits his master Goukens deserted dojo to remind him of his training with Ken Masters."

"Again the name Ken Masters, interesting. Return back to G Corporation, you have done your job." Kazuya said as he hung up the phone.

"Ugh, ugh, first we'll go to his masters deserted dojo, if he's not there, we'll find and interrogate Ken Masters." Kazuya said as an evil grin on his face appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Yun were still on the run because of their latest prison break. The prison tried to contact Chun-Li but instead it was Vega's number. While he and Juri were sleeping in seperate rooms, Vega received a phone call, he stood up and answered the phone with his voice changer.

"Yes, this is Chun-Li?" Vega answered with his changer.

"Chun-Li, we have a problem, two prisoners have escaped from prison!" the guard said worried.

"They have what! I'll go after them, who are the ones that escaped?"

"Uhmm, the two are Hwoarang and Yun. They ran into the city not far from here."

"Okay, I'm on them, let me just get my... partner." Vega said as he hung up and puts the voice changer down.

Vega went to Juri's room who was still sleeping.

"Juri, wake up, we have something to do!" Vega said but she didn't woke up and rolled to the other side. "I said get up!" Vega said when he got mad and threw her out of her bed.

"Ouch, hey what the hell was that for, I had an awesome dream.!" Juri asked mad when she scratches her head.

"We have something to do, Hwoarang and Yun escaped, we have to capture them!"

"Oh no really? They have escaped, how unfortunate, well... Good night." Juri said as she went to sleep again.

"You probably haven't heard me loud enough. I said get up!" Vega said furious as he pushed her out of her bed again.

"Alright, alright fine I'm going, you little princess." Juri said silently when she stood up and followed Vega.

* * *

While they were looking for the escaped prisoners, Hwoarang and Yun stopped running and arrived at a dock.

"Man, I'm tired, can we take some rest for a couple minutes?" Yun asked tiredly.

"Sure let's take a break, I wonder how the others are doing." Hwoarang said worried.

"I hope they are doing well, especially Yang, trying to escape from prison is a really hard punishment."

"I don't think they are going to hurt them, but if they do, we'll show them!" Hwoarang said encouraging with his fist up in the air.

"Yeah we will show them... Hey Hwoarang sssstt... Do you hear something?" Yun asked silently.

"No I don't hear anything, what is it?" Hwoarang asked silently.

"I don't now, it sounds like we are getting ambushed or... Watch out!" Yun said as he saw a purple power approaching Hwoarang with great speed.

Hwoarang quickly stood up and avoided the purple power.

"What was that... Yun watch out behind you." Hwoarang said as he saw Vega trying to slash Yun from behind with his claw.

Yun quickly jumped backwards and took some space, he stood next to Hwoarang and saw the stranger with his claw.

"Hey, who are you, what do you want from us?" Yun asked.

"Hehehe, I'm Vega, and you two are going back to prison where you belong. And my partner is going to demonstrate how to beat you." Vega said as Juri drops from the sky.

"Hey there Gingerhead, looking better than ever I see." Juri said as she looked challenged at Hwoarang.

"Juri you again!" Hwoarang said as he stepped forward a bit.

"Hahaha Gingerhead, somehow it's still funny..." Yun said while he laughed a bit.

"Yun, now is not the time to make jokes." Hwoarang said serious when he looked at Yun.

"Sorry for that, couldn't help it though, hehe." Yun said while he still had to laugh a bit.

"So, are you two ready to go back to where you belong? In jail like all the other ugly people. Only beautiful people deserve to be on this planet like me." Vega asked sadistic.

"Why should I listen to such an ugly ponytailed guy like you? Please, just riddle me that right here." Hwoarang asked with confidents.

"Ugly, ugly, how dare you call me ugly! Does this face look like I'm ugly, well does it?" Vega said furious when he took his mask off.

Juri looked at Vega, then at Hwoarang and smiled a little.

"Aaaahhhh it burns, too ugly for my eyes, ugh I'm... getting sick in my stomach and blind!" Hwoarang said as he saw Vega's face and acted like he was dieing.

"Hwoarang what are you...?" Yun asked.

"Yun play along man!" Hwoarang said quickly as he interrupted him.

"Oh, okay okay, I got it. No Hwoarang, stop looking at his face, his ugliness will kill you!" Yun said while he acted to be afraid.

"I think I'm going to die... from... major ugliness. Yun... tell the others at my funeral... that... it's all Vega's fault." Hwoarang said as he faked his death.

"Hwoarang no! You monster, look what you did. Your ugly face killed an innocent man, you should be ashamed of yourself." Yun said sad to Vega while he was on his knees next to Hwoarang's body.

As they were still busy, Juri was smiling and laughing a little bit with her right hand on her mouth, she then looked at Hwoarang who was still laying on the floor. Yun noticed Juri actually laughing and thought it was suspicious that she acted like that while Hwoarang was still busy with his prank.

"Grrr, you insolent little..." Vega said furious as his patience was up and attacked Hwoarang head on with his claw, he saw it just in time and tried to avoid it but still got hit on his arm and a big cut is seen.

"Hey my arm, argh!" Hwoarang said as he grabbed his arm that was bleeding.

Juri looked a bit suprised with one eyebrow up at Vega for what he did.

"That was just a small demonstration, now prepare yourself you brat! Nobody, and I mean nobody on this planet calls me ugly!" Vega said challenging Hwoarang.

"Argh, you'll pay for that cheapshot." Hwoarang said as he stood in fighing stance and attacked him head on.

"Juri, what are you doing standing there like a piece of trash, get them!" Vega said while commanding Juri.

"Fine. I'll help a bit." Juri said as she attacked Yun.

* * *

While Yun was fighting Juri, Hwoarang had a hard time fighting against Juri because of his earlier handicap on his arm. While he looked at Hwoarang, Yun tried to defend himself against Juri who was hot on his trail.

"Hwoarang you okey?" Yun asked.

"Yeah but my arm still hurts badly, I need to watch it." Hwoarang hesitated as he touched his bleeding arm.

"Don't worry boy, I'll put you out of your misery." Vega said.

"Oh no you won't!" Hwoarang said as he did a ten hit combo on him.

Vega managed to block most of them but still received damage from it.

"Ah hey that was cheap lady!" Yun said as Juri kicked him with her Senpusha while he was distracted for a little while..

"Well then pay attention, or better yet give up, you won't win this." Juri said as she was teasing him.

"Listen girl, teasing is my thing, but if you want it that way, so be it." Yun said as he did his You Hou.

"Hwoarang trade, now!" Yun said as he used his Tiger Twin Palm Strike and punched Juri into Hwoarang's direction.

"Got it!" Hwoarang said as he did his Torpedo Kick and kicked Vega into Yun's direction.

When Juri was in Hwoarang's eye sight, he did his Double Thrust and kicked her in her face.

"Hm, nice kick." Juri said as she was crouching on the floor stroking her cheek.

"Thanks, now come on." Hwoarang said as he gave her a "come on" hand gesture.

Juri noticed that Hwoarang had a huge handicap because of his arm, but still continued the fight. While they were fighting, Hwoarang's attacks were very sloppy as he missed every attack he did.

"Damn, why am I missing every kick?" Hwoarang asked himself.

"Hmm, that's weird." Juri said while she was still fighting.

* * *

After a while, Hwoarang still hasn't managed to at least hit Juri. She saw it in him that he was serious struggling and stopped fighting him.

"Hmmm..." Juri said as she went out of her fighting stance.

"Hey what's wrong, we are not done yet! Come on girl!" Hwoarang said.

"No, this is stupid and anticlimactic. It's not the challenge I was hoping for, and not my oppertunity to continue my plan with you." Juri said disappointed when she turned her back on him.

"Wait, what did you say about a plan?" Hwoarang asked confused.

Meanwhile, Yun was still fighting Vega. He had a slight advantage over him as he was winning the fight.

"Argh, I will not lose to the likes of you!" Vega said.

"Well to bad, because you are. Now I will take you down!" Yun said as he did his Twin Soaring Kicks and kicked Vega away.

He landed almost in the water as he was holding on the edge of the dock.

"Argh, Juri help me up would you." Vega said as Juri saw him hanging on the edge.

She approached the edge and crouched on her feet towards Vega.

"What are they doing over there?" Yun asked to Hwoarang.

"I have no idea." Hwoarang said confused as they were both watching on what Juri was doing

"Ah, I knew you'd help, pull me up quicky, I'm losing my grip!" Vega said as Juri stood up again.

"Yeah I'll help you out okay, but first..." Juri said as she raised her right foot.

"Wait... What, what are you doing?" Vega asked suprised.

"This... is for bossing me around all the time and throwing me out of my sweet bed!" Juri said as she stomped him his hands.

"You'll pay for your betrayal!" Vega said as he fell in the deep waters.

"Oopsie, did I do that, so sorry. Have a nice swim princess Vega!" Juri said as she waved goodbye and walks away from the edge.

"Did you see what she just did?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hell yeah I've seen it, but we are not done yet. Maybe we are next on her list" Yun said as he went in fightingstance again.

* * *

Juri looked at the boys who were standing a couple metres away. She grabbed something out of her pocket and threw it towards Hwoarang.

"Here, take this." Juri said as she threw bandage.

"What is this, a bandage, but why are you doing this?" Hwoarang asked.

"Just because I tossed that freak into the ocean, doesn't mean I don't work with Bison anymore. I want to take you on and defeat you, but I want you at your best, not like this right now." Juri said as she walked away with her bac turned.

"Juri wait a second and listen to me!" Hwoarang yelled.

"What is it that you want now?" Juri said as she turned around.

"Be here again the day after tomorrow, there we will fight. Just you and me, without Yun and no other interruptions." Hwoarang said while challenging Juri.

"Hmmm... Okay, you got a deal, see you then. Oh and Hwoarang... Have sweet dreams alright." Juri said as she winked at him, walked away and waved goodbye.

"Have sweet...? Wait, what are you talking about?" Hwoarang yelled but she was already gone.

"You idiot, can't you see what's going on?" Yun said as he gave him a slap on his head.

"Ouch, hey dude, I already have a bleeding arm, I really don't need that too." Hwoarang said mad.

"Sorry but listen, haven't you noticed that Juri is treating people like enemies except for you?" Yun asked.

"Well she is still evil, but she's kind of flirty with me like I just noticed, but what do you think?"

"Let's think about it, what I still knew from earlier. She tried to challenge and push you at my restaurant, not in an evil way, but a flirty way. Right now she's letting you off the hook because of your injury, then she gave you some bandage for your wound. Let's not forget that she stomped that guy into the ocean. Dude, I think she likes you."

"You really think so?"

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage, but let us find some help first, and we need to put that bandage on your arm. It doesn't look very good." Yun said as they tried to put the bandage on Hwoarang's arm, and planned their next encounter with Juri.


	9. The Ancient Prophecy

Meanwhile somewhere at a secret location in Japan, Jin was tied up in a chair in a dark room with no sun light and no windows to clear up the room. The only thing in the room was a speaker from the roof above his head.

"Ugh, where... where am I. What am I doing here?" Jin asked when he woke up and looked around the dark room.

"Good, you are awake, we have treated your gunshot wounds so you just have to recover. Now listen carefully, I'm going to ask you some really easy questions. If you don't cooperate, you'll feel extreme pain in the chair you're sitting in. Then you rather have those gunshots then this." an unknown voice said through the intercom.

"What in the name of... Let me out of this chair right now!" Jin said mad.

"Sorry, but you're not the one who's demanding anything, I am that one. Now let's start shall we?"

"What is this, some kind of childrens game. If you don't get me out of here, I have no hope of getting free nor the world... Aaaaahhh." Jin yelled when he got an electric shock.

"Name?" the unknown voice said.

"No... Aaaahhh!" Jin said when he received another painful shock.

"I said name!"

"Ugh, ugh... Kazama Jin." Jin said when he used his Japanese voice.

"Speak English, I know you can speak English fluently. Now Jin, why did you started a war on the world?" the unknown voice said.

"I did it to make everything better."

"Better? Do you release what you have done!"

"I had no choice I had to do it, no matter the cost. Gaaaahh!" Jin said as he got shocked again.

"You did all of this for yourself, why aren't you thinking about other people? The families you have hurt, the lifes you have ruined." the unknown voice asked.

It'll be all over soon... If you get me the hell out of this chair right now! Daaaaaaaahh!" Jin yelled when he gets another shock.

"Humph, I also heard that you were looking for someone, who might that one be?"

"I won't tell you. Aaaaahh." Jin said as lightning surrounded him after the shock.

"Tell me Jin Kazama, who are you looking for?"

"A... fighter named... Ryu."

"Ryu? What is it that you need from Ryu?"

"I... I need his help, to get rid of my curse once and for all."

"What curse are you talking about?"

"The Devil Gene in my blood, if I don't get rid of it soon. You don't know what kind of disasters could happen to the world."

"But you didn't hesitate to announce a world war, did you!" the unknown voice said as he shocked him again.

"Daaahhhh why you!" Jin yelled.

But the lighting was seen very clearly, somehow Jin was absorbing the lightning into his body.

"Stop, if you go on, you'll release it! The electric shocks are only waking it up! Argh!" Jin said when he was trembling in his chair.

"Don't worry about that, now here is my last question. What is your business with the South Pole and the Pandora Box?"

"Ryu, is the key for the Pandora. They are... I think... argh!" Jin said as he was shuffling in his chair even faster.

"Answer me, go on!" the unknown voice said as he shocked him again.

But then again, Jin absorbed the lightning into himself and started to change.

"What's going on, what is happening to you?" the unknown voice asked as Jin was changing into a devil again.

The unknown person left the intercom and rushed into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing, get back down here, or I'll take you down myself." Cammy said.

Devil Jin was floating in the air as he looked at Cammy.

"You insignificant woman, you do not have the rights to interfere with my plans. Stay out of my way, or death awaits you!" Devil Jin said as his third eye started to glow red.

"Oh yeah, we'll find out if it's true, come on!" Cammy said as she tried to attack Devil Jin.

But Jin already flew away through the roof away from the building.

"I don't know what kind of creature he is, but he will not get away with this." Cammy said as she started her pursuit on Jin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lars and Chun-Li were investigating the Ancient Aztec ruins in Mexico, trying to find out about Ogre's purpose. They walked through a hall with all kinds of Aztec hieroglyphs written on the walls.

"Lars, what do you think those hieroglyphs mean?" Chun-Li asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who can translate this, let's keep on going until we find something important." Lars said as both of them walked though the hallways.

After a couple minutes of walking, the two have arrived in a room where Ogre held his slumber. They walked towards his sarcophagus and tried to find some clues.

"Have you found anything that can help us?" Lars asked when he still looked around.

"Here, I found a switch, I wonder what that is for. Let's find out." Chun-Li said as she turned the switch that was on the side of a corner the opposite way.

The wall towards them disappeared to the right side and they both saw a big wall with hieroglyphs that resembles a Demon and a Devil.

"Wow, look at that wall, it's massive!" Chun-Li said.

"Look at the right side, that one looks like a demon and the other like a devil. What could it mean?" Lars said as he pointed at the two beings on the wall.

"You said that you know someone who can translate this, can you contact him or her to ask them about the signs?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'm already on it." Lars said as he contacted Alisa on his wrist. "Alisa, this is me." Lars said.

"Hello Lars, how is your mission going with Chun-Li?" Alisa asked.

"Well it's going great and all, but now we have to get back to business. You have to translate this wall for me, I'll send you the whole picture." Lars said as he sents Alisa the picture of the complete wall.

"Okay, understood. Give me a couple minutes, i'll contact you later." Alisa said as she hung up and translated the sings.

"Okay, Alisa is translating the signs, we have to wait for a couple minutes until she sents it back." Lars said.

"Fine then, I'll take another look around the room, be right back." Chun-Li said as she explores the room.

A half hour later, Alisa texted the meanings of the signs back to Lars.

"Here is the translation, do you want me to read it for you?" Alisa asked.

"No thank you, I'll read it myself, thank you Alisa." Lars said as he hung up.

"So, what does the translation say?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'll read up loud so that you can hear it: In the year 2013, the century old box from a far distant place will land on the planet Earth. The box will summon the two most powerful beings on the planet, the Raging Demon and the Aztec God of Fighting, to guard the box and make sure no intruders or ordinary people will claim it. The box knew that, even though he has the strongest beings protecting it, two of the most strongest martial artists of the world will travel to the South Pole to claim it. On that day, the two fighters will meet each other, the full potential of both fighters will be unleashed on the whole South Pole. The world will be on the verge of destruction as the Demon and the Devil will fight to the death, to claim ultimate power. Cities will be damaged and continents will tremble. If the Raging Demon and the Aztec God are defeated, one wish is granted if touched the box when it opens and shines his light in the air to let the whole world to see it." Lars read mysterious.

"So that's what the prophecy is saying? The Demon and the Devil will fight to the death for the box? I wonder who are the ones the prophecy is talking about." Chun-Li asked.

"Well now we know the purpose about that green monster, but we need to prevent all of this from happening. We can't let those two destroy the world." Lars said encouraging.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu was on a boat at sea, on his way to Japan.

"Thanks for the ride Sakura, Ken might be in serious trouble." Ryu said worried.

"No problem Ryu-San, I hope he's okay too." Sakura said.

Ryu was looking at the darkness in the sky when he suddenly saw a man with Devil wings flying in the moonlight.

"Huh, what is that? Argh, why is my head hurting?" Ryu said when he looked closer and touched his head .

"What is it Ryu-San, what is it that you see there?" Sakura asked curious when she looked at the sky but saw nobody.

The Devil's eyes were glowing red and then suddeny the being disappeared behind the clouds.

"Hmmm, I know for sure that I saw a man with wings flying right there." Ryu said when he pointed at the sky, unfortunately, there was no sign of anybody.

"Maybe you need some sleep, you look kind of tired." Sakura said worried.

"Yeah, maybe I should, good night Sakura, good night Blanka." Ryu said when he went to his room.

"Good night Ryu-San. Come on Jimmy-San, do you want to train a little bit?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura, but what do you want to practise first?" Blanka asked.

"Hmmm, maybe my current moves and improve them. How about that?"

"Okay, let's do it!" Blanka yelled.

"Easy Jimmy-San, Ryu-San is trying to sleep. Let's be a bit more quiet." Sakura whistled.

"Sorry Sakura." Blanka said when they started their training.

* * *

Back at the temple, Lars and Chun-Li were finished reading the whole prophecy.

"Now that we now what's going on, we have to get out of this place and prevent this from happening." Lars said.

"Good idea, let's get out of here." Chun-Li said.

Ogre, who was still on the South Pole, felt that they wanted to leave and raises his hand towards the direction of the temple. He tried to make a look-alike which was pink and appeared above Lars and Chun-Li in liquid form. It eventually reformed itself into Ogre himself.

"Tryiborik intrudu borasku. Acratack!" Ogre said (Let's see how the intruders handle this. Attack!) when he commanded the look-alike to attack them.

While they were trying to walk out of the temple, Lars noticed that someone or something was behind him.

"Wait Chun-Li... I'm having the feeling that we're getting followed." Lars said silently.

"I had that feeling too, wait... Lars behind you!" Chun-Li said when she saw the pink look-alike Ogre standing behind him.

The pink Ogre tried to used his Serpent's Venom, but Lars already noticed him.

"Hah!" Lars yelled when he used his Silent Entry to the back.

"That must be the creature of the sarcophagus... or is he? My men told me that he was green not pink." Lars said.

"Come on, we have to beat him, there is no other way to get out." Chun-Li said when she stood in fighting stance.

They tried to attack the pink Ogre but non of their attacks worked, he knocked both of them easily away with no effort at all.

"Damn it, he's too strong. We have to get out of here and fast! We need more help to beat him." Lars said.

"If this creature really is that strong, then I don't know how we'll defeat the original later on." Chun-Li said when she ran away.

"Alisa, where are you!" Lars asked quickly while he was running away to the exit.

"I'm outside the temple, Tougou told me to wait for you." Alisa said.

"Listen, the creature that killed my men is right behind us. When we come out, I'll give you a signal and I want you to use your rocket arms to destroy the entrance, he'll get burried under the rocks, got it!"

"I'm on it Lars, I'll wait for the signal." Alisa said when she stood in position.

"Wait, rocket arms, you mean to say that Alisa is a robot?" Chun-Li asked.

"I'll explain that later, but right now, we need to get out of this temple before we are history." Lars said.

The creature was right on their tail as he was following them. Eventually Lars and Chun-Li made it out of the temple savely and ran out.

"Now Alisa, do it!" Lars yelled as he gave her the signal.

"Okay... Rocket Punch... Fire!" Alisa said when she launched her rocket arms and destroyed the entrance.

The pink Ogre tried to chase them but then got covered in the wreckage and got crushed by the rocks. He then changed into a pink liquid again.

"Phew, that was close. Hey look, that pink creature has turned into some type of goo. Feels kind of soggy and wet." Lars said when he touched the goo.

"So that was not the real creature? If that pink being was that strong, I don't want to imagine how strong the green one is." Chun-Li said really worried.

"Now that we are save, let's finish our mission at the South Pole. Let's go everybody." Lars said.

"Hold up, I helped you out with this mission of yours. It's time that you'll help me with something, like I mentioned earlier!" Chun-Li said quickly.

"Oh yeah your friends, do you know where they are, I'll settle some things for them. Where are they being held?" Lars asked.

"They are being held at in the Japanese prison, it's not that far from the city."

"Okay then, Tougou, tell the pilot to change course to the Japanese prison. Alisa, you go to the South Pole and watch over the box, when you are in trouble, make sure you get out of there as quickly as possible. Don't let the two beings get a hold of you." Lars said.

"Sure, don't you worry, I'm off!" Alisa said when she flew away

"Thanks, I really appriciate your help." Chun-Li said.

"No thanks, my pleasure." Lars said nicely when they left Mexico in his helicopter.

* * *

At the docks, Vega was trying to get out of the water and laid on the ground gasping for air. He then used his wrist to contact Bison himself

"Bison, we have a traitor on our side." Vega said.

"Let me guess, Juri isn't it? She has betrayed you, hasn't she?" Bison said wisely.

"Wait... you knew about this? You knew this would happen all along?"

"Vega, Vega, Vega, you don't know Juri that good as I do. I have anticipated her betrayal from the very beginning, when I asked her to join me."

"You should have let me know."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing, well then, what should I do next boss?"

"Spy on her and tell me the right opportunity to catch her. When you see it, contact me again. I have a special suprise for her up my sleeve. Hehehe hahahaha!" Bison said when he laughed sinister.

* * *

After a couple hours, Jin awoke in an unknown forrest. He wasn't himself as his eyes were still red as the devil. He stood up like a zombie and wandered through the forrest.

"Beware Demon, the demigod is about to be awaken! Beware Demon, the demigod is about to be awaken!" Jin said repeadetely when he kept on walking like a zombie.


	10. Unusual Seduction

At G Corporation, Kazuya arrived at the company as he went inside and saw the mess that was from when Jin raided G Corporation.

"What the hell happend in here, I want an explanation right now!" Kazuya said angrily.

"Uh sir, Jin Kazama and a little group of fighters attacked us out of nowhere." one of the guards said.

"What did you say, he was here?" azuya asked suprised.

"Yes sir."

"Damn, if I had stayed here, I would have got my chance to reclaim his power. But instead I wasted my time getting you two out of Bison's clutches." Kazuya said mad.

"It's not my fault, Anna was the one that got us trapped." Nina said.

"What, you're blaming me, he got you two remember." Anna said.

"Quiet you two, fight another time. Forget my son right now, I need to find Ryu. What did you say about him again?" Kazuya asked.

"That he usually trains with Ken Masters and that he often visits his master Gouken's dojo." Anna said.

"Hmmm, you two, get over here." Kazuya said when he ordered some guards to come over his location

"Yes sir!" both of the guards said while they salute him.

"Locate both Ken Masters and Ryu on the radar. Keep an eye on both of them, I need to time my ambush right so that nobody can interrupt us."

"Understood!" the guards said when they left.

"I need some time alone." Kazuya said when he left.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Anna asked.

"I don't care what you do. Go fight with your sister again, doesn't matter to me." Kazuya said while he walked away.

Nina and Anna both looked at each other and only stared at each other with their arms crossed and a mad expression on their faces.

* * *

At sea, Ryu was almost at the docks. When he arrived, he walked off the boat and stood on land again.

"Thanks again for the ride Sakura." Ryu said

"No problem, I hope you find him soon." Sakura said.

"I hope so too, goodbye." Ryu said.

"Wait, why don't we join you? I think you would appriciate our help." Sakura said.

"No you cannot, this is too dangerous for you two." Ryu said when he left.

"But we can help you, we swear..."

"No Sakura!" Ryu yelled harshly as she looked disappointed.

"You don't have to yell like that." Sakura said sad when she puts her head down.

"I'm... I'm really sorry Sakura. It's not that I don't want you joining me, it's just that I think that this is not just about Ken. I think there is something even bigger going on here. If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself." Ryu said when he tried to apologize.

"Oh well, okay I understand. Good luck Ryu-San." Sakura said when she waved goodbye to him.

Ryu eventually left them and was out of sight. Meanwhile Sakura was talking with Blanka on the boat.

"Jimmy-San we have to follow him, no matter what he said. If he is in trouble, we can help him out." Sakura said.

"But he told us not to follow him. I think he really meant it, he sounded pretty serious to me." Blanka said.

"I know, I know, but he's all alone and doesn't know where Ken is. He'll thank us later when we help him out on the way."

"Hmm, I think so."

"Well then, let's go!" Sakura yelled as she raises her fist up in the air.

"Okay then, but I still think this is a bad idea." Blanka said when he followed Sakura in the bushes.

* * *

At Shadoloo, Bison was looking at the videotape of him fighting Kazuya.

"What have you found about Kazuya and his Devil form?" Bison asked.

"Well... This devil form is way different than that you told us about Jin Kazama. Kazuya seems to be a full devil himself with just the half of his power trapped inside his son. Jin on the other hand is a Hybrid of Angel and Devil like it says here on my screen. That's why he has wings like an angel, no devil wings like Kazuya." the scientists said.

"You better have something useful to say before I get very angry!" Bison said mad.

"Uhhmm... Wait here look at this point. When he changed, the damage you gave him didn't disappear, he's bounded to Devil and only increases power but still shares the damage with him." the scientist said.

"What does that mean, explain yourself!"

"In short words, the more you damage him, the more you damage the devil inside him too."

"Now that is something useful I need to know."

"But sir, there is one more thing and you should know this."

"What is it."

"Well we made a check up on his powers, when he is weakend, he's almost easy to hit. But when he's full powered like when he came here, he'd be slightly more powerful then your Psycho power..." the scientists said as he got interrupted and held up in the air by Bison's power.

"Now listen up you worm, no one in the world compares to my Psycho power, not Ryu with his Satsui no Hadou nor Kazuya with his Devil Gene. I hope you understand this fact, because if you don't, then you are in a lot of trouble!" Bison said angrily.

"I understand sir, I really do, you are the strongest but please, spare me sir, please."

"Glad you understand." Bison said as he let him go and spares his life.

"What is your plan sir?" the scientists asked as he went back to his workstation.

"He must be almost the same as that Kazama kid but he has to wait for now, I first have to deal with a certain woman for my plan to work." Bison said sinister.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, Lars and Chun-Li arrived the the same prison where Yang, Xiaoyu and Ken were being held.

"Is this the place you were talking about?" Lars asked when he looked out of the window and saw the building.

"Yes, here it is." Chun-Li said.

"Okay then, pilot, land the helicopter right here!" Lars said to the pilot.

"Got it!" the pilot said when he landed the helicopter.

When the vehicle landed, Lars and Chun-Li stepped out and approached the door. The guard at the door looked outside to see who it is.

"Who is there?" the guard asked.

"Rebellion Alpha Leader Lars Alexandersson, I'm here to talk to the jailer right away!" Lars said.

"Wait, you mean the famous rebel leader Lars Alexandersson? Don't make me laugh, get out of here before you get arrested for your dumb jokes."

"If you don't believe me, use those security cameras you guys never actually use." Lars said when he put his right foot forwards.

The guards looked on the security camera and saw him standing outside.

"Oh no, it really is you! I'm so sorry sir, I'll open the door right away." the guard said when he quickly opened the door.

"Thank you." Lars said.

"Wow, you really are known by lots of people." Chun-Li said.

"Yeah well, sometimes it's not a good thing to be that known, you know?" Lars said.

They both walked in and went to the main room. They saw a couple guards and approached them.

"Hey you two, I want to talk to the jailer." Lars said.

"Hey you are Lars Alexandresson, aren't you? I'm the jailer of this prison. What can I do for you?" the jailer asked.

"We need to talk to you, can we go to your office for a second?" Lars asked.

"Sure, come with me." the jailer said when he walked towards his office.

They went to his office to talk about the prisoners.

"Why are you here in my prison if I may ask?" the jailer asked.

"I'm here because my friend who is sitting next to me has prisoners here. She wants them to be released immediately."

"Interpol agent Chun-Li, good to finally meet the Legs of Legend." the jailer said.

"It's an honor, but we'll talk later. First you have to let some people go." Chun-Li said

"And who might those be?" the jailer asked.

"Uhmm let me see... Ken, Yang, Xiaoyu, Yun, Hwoarang and Jin. Those are the ones." Chun-Li said.

"But those are criminals, they attacked a whole company called G Corporation. That is a very hard punishment." the jailer said.

"It was for a good cause, G Corp had a friend of ours but he already escaped. Then somebody contacted Interpol that they were the criminals." Chun-Li said

"But wait, they told me that you were the one that contacted them. Why do you want to free them now?"

"No listen, it wasn't me wo made the phonecall. Somebody else pretended to be me called Interpol about it. I still have to find out who that one might be."

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Because she is telling the truth, or else I would have been here in discussion with you! Now are you letting them go or not, they didn't do anything wrong so let them out!" Lars said angrily as he stood up from his seat and stomped on the table with his hands.

"Hmm, fine then, if Mr. Alexandresson says so, then it must be true, I will let them go. Guards, get to the prisoncells and release Ken, Xiaoyu and Yang right now." the jailer said to his intercome.

"Wait a second, what about Hwoarang, Yun and Jin?" Chun-Li asked.

"Jin Kazama wasn't brought here, a woman from MI6 took him away to a secret hideout for interrogation."

"Wait, a woman from MI6 took Jin Kazama away by herself?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah, if I say so myself, she had very revealing green clothes on. Almost "to" revealing if I'm completely honest." the jailer said.

"Cammy! What about Hwoarang and Yun?"

"Hwoarang and Yun escaped a couple days ago. We managed to catch the other three but those two were already gone. A person in black clothing sneaked into my prison and helped them escape from here."

"Oh okay, and which way did they ran off to?" Lars asked

"They are probably somewhere in the city." the jailer asked

"Good then, thank you for your time." Lars said.

"Boss, we released the prisoners, they are in the main room." the guard said in the intercome.

"Good, I just received word that your friends are free and in the main room." the jailer said.

"Thank you very much, have a nice day." Lars said when he left with Chun-Li to the main room.

After a couple minutes of walking, Lars and Chun-Li arrived in the mainroom and saw the three standing right there.

"Guys, are you alright?" Chun-Li asked.

"Chun-Li it's you, thanks for helping us out." Ken said.

"No problem, you do know that I wasn't the one who betrayed you right?" Chun-Li asked worried.

"Well, now that you are here and helped us out of jail, we all believe that you didn't do it." Yang said happily.

"Phew good to know, now the jailer said that Hwoarang and Yun managed to escape."

"Yes, we have to find them quickly. They are all alone out there, so they may need our help." Xiaoyu said worried.

"Let's find them quickly." Chun-Li said.

"Guys, I think I'll pass. I need some time alone to think about some things." Ken said when he looked away.

"Why is that Ken?" Chun-Li asked curious.

"I don't know, I just... have the feeling that I need some time for myself." Ken said when he looked even more worried.

"Hmm, you know what, you take some time for yourself and we'll meet up with you later okay. Don't forget that we have to find Ryu before something happens to him." Chun-Li said.

"Promised, see you later guys." Ken said when he left them.

"Bye." Chun-Li said when she waved goodbye.

"So, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Xiaoyu asked.

"We'll go into the city and look for Hwoarang and Yun. Lars, do you think there is enough room in the helicopter?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah there is enough space for everyone, get in." Lars answered when they went outside and stepped into his vehicle.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Juri was all alone preparing for her meeting with Hwoarang.

"Hmm, okay I think I have got everything ready. Wait what is this?" Juri said as she looked at her belt.

"Hey where is my other piece? Damn, I must have dropped it somewhere. I'll see what I'll do later, but now, I have something to do." Juri said as she left.

Vega was spying on her from the rooftop.

"I got you now, you treacherous fool." Vega said when he contacted Bison.

"Bison, Vega here. I've got Juri in my sight, what do you want me to do?" Vega asked.

"Just keep watching her, I've got a plan. Tell me when she is all distracted, I got a little suprise for her." Bison said sinister.

"Humph, I'm on it boss." Vega said when he followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang was discussing with Yun about what he was supposed to do while he was fighting Juri.

"Do you get it? You have got to seduce her, maybe we can get some answeres out of her to find out what the hell is going on around here." Yun said.

"Hmmm... just in case, are you sure she likes me as much as you think? She may be flirty with me, but she kind of looks like the type of girl that will beat you up if you say just one thing wrong." Hwoarang asked.

"Positive, now let your charms do the work. I saw what you did with Chun-Li back at the restaurant, try that with Juri."

"I'll try it out, almost forgot about it, let me put on my headband."

"No, no, no, don't put it on. It'll mess up your hair, try to look cool."

"Alright, take it easy, but when things get though, I'll put it on. It's sort of my lucky charm, given by my own master."

"Oh there she comes, don't worry, I'll be right behind that building. Good luck."Yun said as he left the area and hid himsef behind the building.

As Juri approached him, Hwoarang saw her coming and walked towards her.

"Hey there, so are you ready for this?" Juri asked when she stood in fighting stance.

"Hello... Juri my dear." Hwoarang said tempting.

"Hwoarang... is... is that you? What the heck happend to your hair, and what happend to your attitude? This does not fit you at all." Juri said suprised.

"This, is all for you. How about we forget this whole feud we have and enjoy each other?"

"What, are you on drugs or something?" Juri asked very confused as she stepped back from him.

He then approached her again and puts his arm around her.

"Come on baby, how about we have a good time just the two of us? What do you say?"

At that moment, Juri looked at his arm and gave him a punch in his face. He then fell down on the ground.

"Argh, man that hurts more then I remembered." Hwoarang said when he looked at her.

"You piece of trash!" Juri said furious.

"What?"

"Forget all of this, first at the Mishima Zaibatsu, then at that dwarf's restaurant."

"Hey, I kicked your butt back there." Yun said quietly.

"Who said that?" Juri asked when she looked around.

"That was Yun, he's right behind me." Hwoarang said when he pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Whatever, then at the docks and I even let you go, and now this? Just forget this whole thing, trying to fight you has been a waist of my time, I'm out of here." Juri said as she walked away.

Hwoarang shakes his head and saw her leave, he looked at Yun and closed his eyes.

"Alright then, no more mr. Nice Guy. If you wanna fight, let's fight." Hwoarang said quietly when he puts his headband on.

He then ran up to her and tried to kick her. Juri saw it just in time and ducked away, she quickly avoided his other powerful kicks and made a backflip to get some space.

"So, you finally chose to fight, why the change of heart?" Juri asked.

"All of this wasn't even my idea, it was Yun's stupid idea." Hwoarang said when he focused his sight on Yun.

"Hihihi... Sorry, my bad. Guess you were right." Yun said when he pulled his shoulders up.

"I wanted to fight all along, but he had another idea. Come on chick, this is the real me instead of that wimpy guy you saw 20 seconds ago."

"Hahaha, now that's the attitude I was hoping for, just like him." Juri said as went in fighting stance.

"Just like who?"

"Nevermind, come on then." Juri said as she gave him a "come on" hand gesture.

Then at that moment, they ran up to each other to finally that the match they were both waiting for.

* * *

The fight between Hwoarang and Juri has once again started, it was completely even between the two as they were fighting with all they had.

As they both kicked each other, the two stayed in a stuggle and tried to push each other away.

"This was the match I was waiting for." Juri said excited.

"Let's not stop here then, I'm enjoying this." Hwoarang said.

"Whatever you want, baby." Juri said as she went out of her struggle and did her Fuhajin.

"Oh yeah! Dwaah." Hwoarang said when he did his Flying Eagle kicks.

Juri got knocked away and slowly stood up again.

"Yeah come on Hwoarang, kick her butt!" Yun said while he was rooting for him.

"Hehehe... Ahahahahahaha awh Hwoarang, you have no idea how powerful I really am." Juri said.

"What do you mean, I just whooped your pretty little pink ass right there." Hwoarang said with encouraged.

"Oh yeah, you really thin that?" Juri asked as she disappeared into thin air by using her Feng Shui Engine.

She then stood right behind him, next to his ear.

"Hey there." Juri said silently in his ear.

"Hey, that actually feels kind of goo...What the... Hah!" Hwoarang said when he tried to kick her again.

But then again, she disappeared and wasn't see anywhere.

"How does she do that?" Hwoarang asked himself.

"I bet you would like to know huh?" Juri said when she stood at the right side of him with her hands on her hips.

He quickly saw her standing and got suprised by her appearance by stepping back a couple centimetres.

"How do you do that, nobody can be that fast, not even my master!"

"It's my eye right here." Juri said when she pointed at here eye.

"What's with that, it's just a normal eye with eyeshadow and eyelashes."

"No you idiot, my eye is equipped with a device called the Feng Shui Engine. It gives me more strength and speed."

"But that's cheating, can't you fight with your own strength instead of relying to much on equipment?"

"Why should I, this is way better and more fun."

"You are just scared to fight without that thing, aren't you?" Yun asked.

"Be quiet, or do you want to go next when I'm done with Hwoarang?" Juri asked.

"Yeah, I'm not scared of you, come on!" Yun said.

"No Yun, she is all mine. I'll get through to it, just wait and see." Hwoarang said when they both ran up to each other and started their barrage of kicks.

"Okay man, go ahead, good luck." Yun said when he continued watching the fight.

While they were still fighting, they held their foreheads to each other, trying to push one another away. At that moment, Juri looked at his headband and remembered the logo on it.

"Wait a second, that logo? I know that logo on his headband, this is the perfect chance, exactly what I needed." Juri said as she made him trip and did a backflip.

"Hey, I knew that when I saw your headband, that logo looked kind of familiar to me. Now I know for sure." Juri said.

"What business do you have with my headband?" Hwoarang asked as he touched his headband.

"That logo, the style of wearing it, of course. You're a student of Baek Doo San, aren't you?" Juri said.

"But how do you know my master, tell me!" Hwoarang said.

"I know him, because I was also a student at his dojo a long time ago."

"What, he never told me anything about you!"

"Yeah, I can understand that, he hated my guts."

"Well that I honestly understand and believe."

"I was a student for just a short time, I was the best in his dojo, but he always thought I was kind of evil or bad or something like that."

"And then?"

"At one point, let's just say that I "accidently" killed a man in a Taekwondo battle. When he found out about it, he expelled me forever."

"Well, I'm with him, you may fight people sometimes, but you can't kill them in battle. That's an honor code you have to follow."

"So what, I have always hated that no good, low life garbage of a Baek. He thinks he knows Taekwondo, but he's just an old, ignorant, talentless hack! I heard he died a couple years ago, I should celebrate it sometimes, hehehe."

Hwoarang puts his head down from anger and clenches his fists until blood literally came out of his hands.

"My master is dead. Insult me and I can at least forgive that, but if you insult my master, you're going to regret it big time!" Hwoarang said as he ran up to her with great speed.

"Awh your anger, it feels so good to see you back." Juri said but then suddeny, Hwoarang stood right in front of her. "What!" Juri said as she got shocked by his sudden appearance.

Hwoarang unleashed a single extremely powerful punch in her face, then a punch in her stomach and ended with a low kick and a powerful Backlash. Juri got knocked away and crashed through a wall.

"Aahh, what was that! It was so strong, I couldn't even see or react to it!" Juri said very suprised as she tried to stand up but then fell down again.

"Argh, what's wrong, why am I feeling this, ugh, ugh." Juri hesitated when she was coughing badly and holds her stomach with her arms.

As Vega was still watching the fight from the rooftop, he saw Juri getting damaged and saw the right opportunity to warn Bison.

"Now Bison!" Vega said on the phone and a purple smoke surrounded Juri.

She disappeared infront of the eye and was all gone. Hwoarang then approached the wreckage to continue the fight.

"Alright, time for you to...! Hey where did that chick go?" Hwoarang said furious when he looked around.

While he was looking around, Juri got transported to an unknown street somewhere far away from the fight.

"Where am I?" Juri asked as she saw the whole place getting surrounded by a purple smoke.

At that point, Bison appeared from the sky with a big smile on his face.


	11. The Unfair Trade

Back in the city, Hwoarang and Yun were still there after the fight between Hwoarang and Juri. When the coast was clear, Yun left the building and walked up to Hwoarang.

"Wow dude, that was an awesome fight, it looked so cool!" Yun said excited.

"Yun..." Hwoarang said seriously.

"You were like "Take that chick, boom boom pow!" and punched her in the face and stomach!"

"Yun..." Hwoarang said but he still didn't listen to him.

"Then you you were all like "This is over Juri, take this!" and used that hella powerful kick to crash her through a wall!"

"Yun!" Hwoarang said furious.

He got shocked by his reaction and immediately stopped talking.

"You probably can't see that I'm not happy at all at this moment, can you?" Hwoarang said.

"But what's wrong, you totally kicked her butt. You finally won a fight against her, isn't that what you wanted all along...?" Yun said but then Hwoarang interrupted him immediately.

"I don't care about that, what she just said just got to me!" Hwoarang said.

"But what's wrong then, what did she say that got you all worked up about?"

"It's my master."

"Your master, but what did Juri say that angered you?"

Hwoarang yelled hardly about the lose as he punched the floor and puts his head down while crouching, crystal tears appeared on his cheeks as they all dropped on the floor.

"Hwoarang, Hwoarang, it's okay take it easy. Tell me what happend." Yun said understanding.

"My master is dead, he died because of Ogre a couple years ago." Hwoarang said sad.

"He really did, that's terrible for you."

"I just can't forget it, he was like a father to me, and he's gone."

"Come on man, stand up." Yun said when he helped him up by giving him a hand.

They then stood on the ground again.

"I just didn't want to think about it, until she reminded me of that." Hwoarang said.

"Come on buddy, we'll have to stop reminding you of that, it makes you a broken man. Juri may said those things to you, but you thaught her a lesson that she is not supposed to talk about your master like that. She'll think twice because of that beating you gave her." Yun said encouraged.

"Thanks Yun, that helped a lot. You know, a couple days later, we still didn't like each other."

"That's right, maybe because we got to know each other, shall we go?"

"Where to, after that fiasco with Juri, I forgot why we were here."

"Uhhmm... Oh yeah, we were looking for some people who could help us."

"Oh that's right, let's go them." Hwoarang said when he walked away with Yun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu went to Tokyo city to the Mishima Zaibatsu to see if he could find something that could take him to Ken. He then heard a noise coming from a bush, but he thought it was nothing and continued walking.

"Easy Jimmy-san, he can't spot us or we are in big trouble." Sakura said quietly.

"Can't we just leave, he will find out eventually." Blanka said.

"No we can't, he's all alone, so when he is in trouble, we'll help him, just wait and see."

"But Sakura, I have got a question. What if he gets in trouble and we'll help him out, what do you think he'll do next? I think he's going to be mad and won't let us join him."

"Well uhh, what we'll do is uuhh... Oh here he comes, hide yourself!" Sakura said quickly to Blanka when she hid herself in the bush.

"Humph, it looks like he's not here, where else could he be?" Ryu asked himself when he walked away from the company.

"Let's follow him quietly." Sakura said when they got out of the bushes and followed him from a save distance.

"Hey, now that I'm here, this part looks kind of familiar. Master Gouken's Dojo is not far from here, I'll stop by on my way." Ryu said when he walked into the direction of the dojo.

In the meantime, Ken was still taking a hike to think about some things.

"Where could Ryu be right now, I hope he's alright." Ken said while he was still walking through the woods.

After a while of walking, he arrived at a certain place he remembered very well.

"Wait, Master Gouken's dojo, how did I get here?" Ken said when he looked suprised at the dojo.

He went inside and only saw an empty room.

"Man, all those memories here, I can remember it like it was just yesterday." Ken said when he then saw a flashback of himself, Ryu and Gouken outside in the middle of a training session.

"Ryu, Ken, try it again, you almost got it." Gouken said when he thought them the Hadouken.

Ken went first to try it out, he focused his energy trying to create the projectile.

"Hadouken!" Ken yelled.

A blue projectile appeared, but then disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Awh man, why did it disappear master?" Ken asked Gouken.

"Humph..." Gouken said when he looked at Ken. "Ryu, you try it out. Remember, focus your own energy and release it." Gouken said wisely at Ryu.

"Okay master, I'll try it out." Ryu said when he stood ready.

He focused his energy and tried it out himself.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled when he did the Hadouken.

He eventually launched it in the air as it rose up in the sky.

"I... I did it master?" Ryu said suprised.

"Wait, how could you do it, and I couldn't?" Ken asked.

"Ken listen, when you tried the Hadouken, you weren't focusing your energy enough. The attack needs enough to be created. Don't worry kid, by time, it will work out for you with enough training. For both of you two boys." Gouken said when he tried to cheer him up and walked away.

Ken was on his knees crouching on the floor as he looked down with one hand on the ground to.

"Man, why can't I still not do it?" Ken asked himself disappointed.

Ryu then walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Ken, if you want to, I can help you with the Hadouken. Together, we are both getting stronger." Ryu said.

"Yeah, like I need help form master's favourite student." Ken said.

"Okay, if you say so." Ryu said when he walked away.

"Ryu wait... I think I need some help."

Ryu then stopped walking, turned around and walked back to him.

"Don't worry Ken, eventually, you'll do it to. We just need to believe in each other, and train our Ki enough to do the Hadouken better." Ryu said encouraging.

"Okay, yeah you are right, together we can accomplish anything." Ken said when he gave him a hand.

Ryu gave him a handshake and therefore ending Ken's flashback. He opened his eyes and sat down.

"Ryu, I hope I'll see you soon." Ken said when he laid down with his eyes closed.

* * *

At G Corporation, Kazuya has fully recovered from his bout with Bison himself. When he walked out of his room, a guard immediately walked up to him.

"Sir, I got news!" the guard said.

"What is it, is it something important, because if it's not, you're going to be in real trouble." Kazuya said.

"Yes sir, it's very impartant. We have watched over Ryu and Ken on the radar, Ken is at a deserted Dojo and Ryu is heading right for it."

"Are you real! Prepare my helicopter right away, this is the right moment, that Ken has lead me right to Ryu himself."

"Yes sir, I'll get more guards to join your mission."

"No don't, I'll go alone, prepare a pilot only." Kazuya said when he walked away with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Back in the city in an unknown place, Juri was still all alone in a deserted street. She stood up from the ground and walked around.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" Juri asked herself while she still walked around.

She then felt something in her stomach and stopped for a moment.

"Argh my stomach, Hwoarang sure is a feisty one, that punch was so powerful. I'll get him later, now I have to find out where I am." Juri said.

While she was still walking, she saw a purple smoke and immediatly stopped walking.

"Hmmmm..." Juri said while she closed her eyes.

After a couple second, she opened her eyes again and jumped backwards to avoid the purple Psycho power.

"Uhu, you've grown stronger then before." Bison said.

"Well well, what have we here, mister big guy is going after me all by himself." Juri said challenging.

"You fool, I have seen this moment coming when I first demanded your assistance." Bison said.

"Ahahaha, good boy, you should know that you never trust your enemies, that includes me." Juri said when she stood in fighting stance.

The fight between the two had started and Bison used his Psycho power to attack Juri head on. Juri avoided it easily but was still sore from the damage she received from Hwoarang earlier.

The fight was almost even as they were still busy. At one moment, Bison dropped his guard unintentionally and Juri took her chance.

"Perfect, this is my chance." Juri said when she got closer to him and used her Senpusha.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that! Psycho Crusher!" Bison yelled when he did his Psycho Crusher.

Juri got knocked away and tried to stand up again.

"That's it Bison, enough playing around, I'll end your life once and for all for what you did to me!" Juri yelled when she used her enhanced speed and did her Kaisen Dankairaku on him.

Bison fell unconsious on the ground as Juri thought that she finally killed Bison.

"Argh, argh, I did it, farewell Psycho freak!" Juri yelled over Bison's unconsious body.

When she tried to leave, Bison's body started to glow and smoke appeared out of it. Juri turned around and looked at his body again.

"What is this now?" Juri said when she looked a little bit closer.

While there was still smoke coming from Bison's body, the body started to morph into someone else.

The one who he changed back to was the American boxer Balrog. Bison used his secret experiment to morph Balrog into himself for just a couple minutes until getting reverted back to his normal body for his plan to work.

"Balrog you, what the hell! Wait so... If that wasn't Bison, where is...?" Juri said when she quickly tried to look behind her.

Bison appeared behind her from a dark corner and grabbed her head incredibly tight with just one hand.

"Argh my head, aaaaahh. Why you little, you tricked me, you... uh!" Juri yelled when she tried to get herself out of his grip.

After a couple seconds, Juri lost consiousness and Bison dropped her on the ground hardly.

"Hehehe, where are your brave words now woman. You'll be perfect for my plan to claim Kazama's Devil Powers for myself. I'll be invincible with the powers of the devil and Pandora" Bison said sinister when he took her away to his headquarters.

* * *

In the city, Hwoarang and Yun were just walking around while Chun-Li, Lars and the other where looking for them. Chun-Li looked outside of the window to see if she could spot them.

"Chun-Li, do you so anybody, like my brother?" Yang asked.

"No, I don't see anyone yet. Wait, what is that right there." Chun-Li said when she pointed at the two little dots.

"Hey that is Yun, I can see him, and that's Hwoarang. Lars, stop the helicopter right away!" Yang said quickly.

"Tougou, stop right here!" Lars yelled when Tougou landed the vehicle.

While they were still walking, Hwoarang and Yun noticed the helicopter and stood ready to fight.

"Watch out Hwoarang, we have got company." Yun said.

"I'm ready for them." Hwoarang said.

But then the door opened and Yang jumped out of the vehicle.

"Yang, it's really you!" Yun said when he ran up to him.

"Hey there brother, what are you up to right now?" Yang asked.

"Nothing much, but how did you got out, or did you escaped?"

"No, actually an old friend of ours settled something with the jailer." Yang said when Chun-Li got out of the chopper.

"Chun-Li!" Yun yelled.

"Take it easy bro, she got us out. I mean come on, if she betrayed us, don't yu think she won't be standing right here with us?"

"You got a point right there. Well, sorry about the false accusation Chun-Li." Yun said.

"It's alright Yun, now come on guys, we have to find one more person. Jin Kazama." Chun-Li said.

"Okay then, we'll look for him." Hwoarang said but then they heard somebody walking in from a dark alley.

All of the sudden, Jin walked in slowly but then fell on the ground.

"Kazama?" Hwoarang said when he walked up to him.

"Who, he looks awful." Chun-Li said when she helped Hwoarang.

They went inside Lars's vehicle and took off. While they were in the air, Jin started to wake up.

"Where... what is this. Where is that woman!" Jin yelled when he looked shocked around him.

"Easy Kazama, you're save. What do you mean woman?" Hwoarang asked.

"A woman in green held me on some type of secret location. She better not show her face to me again." Jin said.

"Cammy again, what did she do to you?" Chun-Li asked.

"What, you again. You'll pay for..." Jin said furious but then Hwoarang tried to restrain him.

"Take it easy man, she didn't do anything. Think about it, if she really did something like that to us, don't you think she wouldn't be here right now? I never believed she did that." Hwoarang said.

"And how do you know she's not fooling us?"

"Because I will never do something that heartless, now listen. If you are still looking for Ryu, you'll need all of our help."

"Hmm well..." Jin said but then a tv appeared from above.

"Lars, did you pulled that tv out?" Yun asked.

"Uhh no, I didn't do anything, Tougou?" Lars asked.

"No, it just came from itself." Tougou said.

When the snow disappeared, Bison appeared on screen.

"Good evening people." Bison said while he was greeting them.

"Bison!" Chun-Li said.

"How are you doing lately?" Bison asked.

"What is your business?" Yun asked.

"I'm very glad you asked, first of, I want to know if Jin Kazama and Hwoarang are there."

"Yes, we are here, what do you want?" Hwoarang asked when they both approached the screen.

"Great, now you probably want to know why I called you two. First, I want Hwoarang to know something. Look at the person behind me." Bison said when he showed a person tied up in a chair.

"Let me go, you filthy..." Juri said but then Bison covered her mouth with his power and knocked her unconsious again.

"Juri? What is going on here?" Hwoarang asked.

"I want to make a deal with you, if you give me Jin Kazama, you will have your girlfriend back. Think about my offer, when you have made your desicion, come see me at Shadoloo HQ."

"Hey, she is not my girlfriend, got it!" Hwoarang said quickly.

"It's obviously no deal, why should we care about Juri?" Jin asked curious.

"Hehehe, I want all of you to see something, especially you Hwoarang." Bisons said when he brought an unconsious Juri back on the screen.

He grabbed her broken belt and showed it on screen.

"You see this belt, she is missing a part. She dropped it while she was trying to help you escape prison. I'm guessing you have that missing part, do you? Incase you're slow-witted, Juri is the one who helped you escape from prison."

"What, she really did that!" Hwoarang said when he grabbed the other piece of the belt and looked at it.

"That's right, if you want her back, come see me at Shadoloo HQ, and give me Jin Kazama." Bison said when he closed the screen.

"Well, I think we can all agree on what we are about to do. Let her be with Bison, I mean why should we help her?" Yun said.

Instead of agreeing with Yun, Hwoarang was thinking hardly with his head down and kept looking at the piece of her belt. He looked around the room, then back at the belt he has in his hand.

"Hwoarang, what are you thinking?" Jin asked worried.

"We... I uuhh... We have to help her out you guys, I owe that to her." Hwoarang said suddenly when he looked up again.

"He wants to trade me for Juri, are you insane! I'm not going to surrender myself for Bison! Juri is the enemy so don't risk your life for her." Jin said mad.

"Kazama, I think that we have no choice."

"Yes, we do have a choice Hwoarang, not save her. Don't you remember what she did to you, she disrespected your you-know-who. You were a broken man because of what she said to you!" Yun said.

"I know Yun, I know but... something tells me that we still have to do it."

"Hwoarang, your father figure!" Yun stated.

"Yes I know what she did, but she also saved my life, and yours as well! Remember that guy with the black clothes, Juri was the one in the clothes. And do you remember what she said earlier, she said "Have sweet dreams." so that obviously means that she heard me talking in my sleep while we were in prison. Only you and that guy in the black clothes heard that, nobody else." Hwoarang explained.

"I hate to admid it, but you do have a point. If you are sure about it, then I'll help you out." Yun said encouraging.

"Thanks Yun." Hwoarang said.

"You two can go yourself, but I'm not giving myself up to Bison, got it!" Jin said furious.

"Kazama take it easy, I already thougth about a plan. What we'll do is that we'll surrender you to Bison. Then eventually, he'll keep you captive in a prisoncell. What you need to do is to break the door open with the penknife I have right here and free yourself. Do you get it?"

"Hmmm, how do you know this won't end up bad, your last plan almost got us arrested by the Korean military." Jin asked with his arms crossed.

"Because if it does, I'll take full responsibility and go give myself up instead of you." Hwoarang said noble.

"You do feel strongly about all of, if you are sure that this plan will work, then I'll try it out. but I hope for you that it will work." Jin said.

"Kazama, you won't regret it. Chun-Li, can you tell the pilot to head for Shadoloo HQ?" Hwoarang asked.

"That's not up to me, Lars has to ask that." Chun-Li said but then Lars heard it from the room behind him.

"I already heard it Chun-Li, I asked if he could set course to Shadoloo, we should be there in a couple hours!" Lars said.

"Great, there we got then, hope everything goes according to plan." Hwoarang said while he was on his way to Shadoloo.


	12. Double Saving

Back in the forest, Ryu was walking through on his way to his master Gouken's old dojo. He looked around him, sniffed the air of the forest and stretched out.

"I remember this place, this is where Ken and I always trained our minds. I hope you're okay buddy." Ryu said when he continued walking.

After a couple minutes of walking, he finally saw an old building.

"It feels good to see this again, those great memories I have will never end." Ryu said happily.

Ken was still in his masters dojo taking a rest when he heard a noise coming from outside.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled outside.

"What is that noise, better take a look to make sure it's save." Ken said when he stood up from the ground.

He walked towards the door and opened it up.

"Ryu!" Ken yelled as he ran up to him.

"Ken, you're here?" Ryu said shocked.

"I have been looking for you for ages, how have you been buddy?" Ken asked

"I'm okay I guess, I had a hard time trying to find you. I first went to America, but Eliza told me that you had left for Japan."

"Hahaha, I know what you mean, I have been teaming up with Jin Kazama, but I needed some time alone. So we split u for the moment."

"Teaming up with Jin Kazama, why is that?" Ryu asked curious.

"Oh that's right, he was looking for you. For him it was very important." Ken said.

"I have heard of a man called Jin Kazama, being the head of Mishima Zaibatsu and the son of Kazuya Mishima. He's probably just as bad as his father, and Kazuya is already bad news. But I can't judge him already, I have never met him."

"Weird, I had trouble with trusting him too when I first met him, but he proved himself that he has good reasons to find you. He thinks that you have a connection with the Pandora and that you are the key for something."

"Hmmm, the Pandora. I had bad feelings about the box, and it's getting through other peoples mind. I even heard that people were getting all black and get signs of the Pandora on their body. That transformation gives them intense power." Ryu said worried with his hand on his chin.

"I heard about that too, what do you think we should do about it? You got a plan or something?" Ken asked curious.

"We need to travel to the Antarctic, and make sure that the evil presence of the box disappears." Ryu said.

"Hmm, okay then, I'll tag along to help you out, what would you do without me? But before we go, we have to contact Chun-Li about this. She is probably with Jin Kazama as we speak." Ken said.

"No, we can't involve more people in this, it's to dangerous and risky. We have to go alone."

"I think the others are on their way to the Antarctic too, so yeah, we should go too."

"Looks like I can't stop other people from going, but I need to prevent more company. Now we just... Wait Ken, there is a helicopter approaching us."

"Yeah, but who could it be?" Ken said as he looked at the sky.

* * *

The helicopter tried to land on the spot, Ryu saw that the symbol was a G Corporation sign.

"Oh no, it's him, he's here... for me. Prepare yourself Ken, this can get though." Ryu said when he looked at the chopper who had finished landing.

"This can't be good news, G Corporation?" Ken said.

Then suddenly, Kazuya steps out of the helicopter.

"Hehehe, Ryu, so good to see you again." Kazuya said menacing with his arms crossed.

"Kazuya!" Ryu said.

"This is Kazuya, the one you were talking about? He looks exactly like Jin with the hairdue, maybe it's hereditary." Ken said.

"You must be Ken Masters, well I have to thank you for this." Kazuya said.

"What do you mean, thank me for what?" Ken asked.

"Because of you, I could track Ryu down. Now all I need is his power and claim it for myself." Kazuya said.

"What, no you won't, you stay away from Ryu!" Ken said when he stood in fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Blanka were still sneaking around to follow Ryu.

"Where did he go, did you see him Jimmy-San?" Sakura asked curious.

"No Sakura, maybe we should get out of the bushes, then we can see him better." Blanka said.

"Good idea, getting tired of those bugs on my shoulder all the time." Sakura said as they left the bush.

The they heard some people talk at an open field somewhere close.

"Do you also hear people talk?" Sakura asked.

"No, I only hear birds... and some other animals." Blanka said.

"I heard them, let's take a look, maybe it's Ryu-San." Sakura said when she ran away.

"Hey... wait for me Sakura!" Blanka said when he followed her before she was out of sight.

When they almost arrived at the open field, Sakura hid behind the tree and looked at Ryu and Ken's conversation with Kazuya.

"Ryu-San and Ken-San, who is that other guy, he doesn't look like a nice guy to me." Sakura said.

"Ugh, ugh, Sakura don't go that fast, I'm getting tired of all that running..." Blanka said when he was gasping for air.

"Ssshhh!" Sakura said when she silenced him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Banka said more silently.

"Look over there Jimmy-San, Ryu and Ken-San are talking with some guy with pointed hair."

"Oohhh, he looks like a bad man, a really bad man!"

"Quiet down a little bit, I want to hear what they are talking about." Sakura said when she started overhearing their conversation.

Back at Ryu and Ken, they were still in discussion with Kazuya.

"So, are you going to do this the easy way, or the hard way." Kazuya asked.

Ryu and Ken both tighten their gauntlets, preparing themselves for the fight.

"I see, you're doing it the hard way. We have wasted to much time, let's start!" Kazuya said as he puts his crossed arms down and a shockwave was heard.

Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Blanka felt that and Sakura got worried about Ryu and Kazuya's power she just felt.

"Did you felt that too, what a horrible power that man has. It almost resembles... Oh my God... The Satsui No Hadou." Sakura said.

"Felt like... some demon or devil type. Maybe he has the same problem as Ryu, don't you think?" Blanka said.

Then suddenly, Ryu, Ken and Kazuya started their fight. Ken tried to use his Tatsumaki Senpukyakuu but Kazuya wave dashed right in time and used his Slaughter High Kick and punch him away afterwards.

"Oh no, did you see what he did to Ken-San. We have to help Ryu-San before that guy gets to him." Sakura said worried.

"Let's get him!" Blanka said motivated.

Ryu and Kazuya were still fighting and eventually in a struggle trying to push each other away with their fists.

"Ha, you haven't lost your power yet, maybe I should release it again, what do you say?" Kazuya said as Ryu started to forestall Kazuya from doing anything.

Then Sakura appeared from behind the tree and tried to attack Kazuya.

"Leave Ryu-San alone you big jerk!" Sakura said when she punched Kazuya.

But Kazuya didn't even flinched as he turns his head towards the girl, he only looked at Sakura with a mad expression on his face. He pushed Ryu away and focused his sight on Sakura.

"Go away little girl, this is no playground for kindergarten!" Kazuya said.

"No way, leave Ryu-San alone or you are going to be so sorry that you ever messed with him!" Sakura said when she tried to attack him.

"Sakura don't do it, he's to strong for you to handle!" Ryu said but it was already to late as Sakura ran up to him and tried to punch him.

After she hit him, Kazuya only looked at her with his arms crossed. She then backed away a little from fear that she didn't hurt him.

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't have sticked your nose into this, now you are going to pay the price." Kazuya said when he did his Glorious Demon God Fist.

Sakura got stunned by his attack and fell down on her knees, he then punched her away with his Dragon Uppercut.

"Sakura!" Ryu yelled madly.

"No, Sakura! I will beat you up bad man!" Blanka yelled as he made himself an electric ball form and attacked Kazuya.

But Kazuya already saw him coming and stopped Blanka just in time from attacking with just one hand.

"Aha, so you're into lightning and electric attacks green beast man, I'll show you real electrical power! Dorya! Dorya!" Kazuya yelled when he did his Electric Wind God Fist two times in a row.

"Awrroooww!" Blanka yelled as he got knocked away

"Blanka no, stop it, leave those two out of this!" Ryu said.

"They started it, I wasn't planning on hurting them, but they asked for it when they opened their attack on me." Kazuya said as Ryu was trembling with rage.

Ryu then looked at Kazuya and stood in fighting stance once again. Kazuya saw him ready to fight and also went into fighting stance again.

* * *

Back at the helicopter, Hwoarang, Jin, Lars and the others almost arrived at Shadoloo HQ to do the trade between Jin Kazama and Juri Han.

"Are we there yet?" Hwoarang asked.

"We are here, get ready for landing." Lars said when she helicopter landed.

When they landed, they stepped out of the helicopter and stood right in front of Shadoloo HQ.

"Here we are, Chun-Li give me your handcuffs." Hwoarang asked.

"Why?" Chun-Li asked as she reached inside her pocket.

"We are pretending to trade Kazama with Han to save both of them. We need to make it look like we handcuffed him for real."

"Okay, I hope your plan works, here they are. And the keys to get him out of it." Chun-Li said when she gave him the handcuffs.

Hwoarang grabbed them and puts them on Jin's hands.

"I hope that you know what you're doing." Jin said as he got cuffed.

"Don't worry, just follow my plan and everything will be alright." Hwoarang said.

They all walked to the frontdoor and Hwoarang knocked on the door. The door opened by itself and they all walked in.

After a couple minutes of walking, they all arrived with Bison and ten other guards standing behind him.

"So you have all come." Bison said with his arms crossed while floating in mid-air.

"Yes, here is Kazama as you wanted." Hwoarang said when he gave him a little push.

Jin looked at Hwoarang with a mad expression on his face for a short time, but then saw his serious face and looked back at Bison.

"Good, bring him here." Bison said.

"Not so fast freak, where is Han!" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh Juri, I almost forgot." Bison said when he snapped his fingers and Juri appeared tied up in a chair.

"Where... where am I?" Juri said when she woke up and looked around.

Hwoarang looked at her, but Lars thought it was kind of suspicious and didn't trusted it that much.

"Go on, walk. I'll go with the plan, don't worry and just follow me." Hwoarang said when he let go of Jin and he walked towards Bison.

When Jin walked by Juri's chair, Lars saw a bit of lag in Juri who was sitting in a chair and saw that it was just a hologram.

"Kazama Jin, stop walking, it's a trap, turn back right now!" Lars said quickly as Bison quickly trapped Jin in a Psycho Sphere.

"Ah, what in the name of, get me out if this thing!" Jin said when he got trapped.

"Jin no, let him go!" Xiaoyu said worried.

"What tha...!" Hwoarang said shocked as he tried to grab Juri.

On that moment, he saw that is was just a hologram and looked furious as Bison for this outrage.

"You liar, you'd give us Juri if we gave you Kazama!"

"Never trust your enemies boy, begone!" Bison said.

"Not without Han and Kazama, you'll give both of them back Psycho freak!"

Bison only gave him a smile and looked at Jin who couldn't do anything to get out of the sphere.

"Damn, I knew this could go wrong, we have to help Kazama." Yun said.

"Well then come on, let's do something." Chun-Li said.

Hwoarang quickly ran back to the others to say something.

"Listen guys, you have to try and save Kazama from Bison. While you do that, I'll look for Juri as fast as I can. She can't be far from here, when I got her, we have to get out of here okay?" Hwoarang explained.

"Okay, you'll go look for your girlfriend, we'll help Jin out." Chun-Li said.

"She's not my girlfriend, I just... owe her something from the last time." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, do what you gotta do buddy, we'll get Bison." Yun said when he puts his fist up in the air.

"Yun, you've changed, you are getting along... with Hwoarang? Who are you evil presense, leave my brothers body!" Yang said worried when he shuffled Yun around.

"Knock it off man, I'm okay. Let's just do this, I'll explain everything later." Yun said.

"Good, see you later guys." Hwoarang said when he ran up to the guards, jumped on some of their heads and did his Human Cannonball throw. As the guards all got knocked behind him, Hwoarang ran through the door to look for Juri.

"Don't just lay there you idiots, after him!" Bison yelled as the guards pursued him and the others attacked the other guards.

* * *

While Hwoarang was looking for Juri, Juri was in another room trying to get out of the chair she got tied up in.

"Damn Bison and his tricks, he'll pay dearly for this. Argh, I need to get out of this chair!" Juri said while shuffeling.

While she tried to get out, Hwoarang was running around the building looking for Juri. But on his way, he got pursued by Shadoloo guards and tried to lose them.

"I need to lose them, ah I got it, that technique Master Baek told me about. It finally got in handy." Hwoarang said when he ran towards the guards and kicked one guard against the other, knocking them both out cold.

"Well, that should keep you off of me, now let's see... Where could she be?" Hwoarang said when he tried every door he saw.

Back at Juri, she was still trying to get out of the chair when she suddenly heard the door opening and saw a shadow standing in the doorway.

"What do you want now Bison!" Juri asked as the person who walked in was non other then Hwoarang himself.

"Hwoarang you, what are you doing here?" Juri asked shocked.

Hwoarang said nothing and only grabbed something out if his pocket. It was the piece of Juri's belt that she lost a while ago. He held it in the air for her to see it.

"That... that... that ain't mine, I've never seen that thing in my life. That could have belonged to anybody, maybe it's yours!" Juri said quickly.

He then approached Juri and grabbed her belt, he puts the piece back on and looked back at her with a smart face.

"Uhh... still not mine... just still a big coincidence! You have no proof." Juri said.

"Stop it, you know just like me that you are the one who lost that piece." Hwoarang said.

Juri did and said nothing, she only looked away to the other side.

"Why are you here, I don't need your help so just go away." Juri eventually said.

"Oh really, okay go ahead, I'd like to see you get out of that chair. Go on, I'm waiting." Hwoarang said when he puts his arms crossed.

"Watch and learn." Juri said.

She was once again shuffling in her chair but eventually fell down on the right side.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Juri said quickly.

Hwoarang puts the chair safely on the ground again.

"I got a question for you." Hwoarang said as Juri said nothing.

"What is your business with me? After all those other things you did, there must be a main reason why you are doing this to me." Hwoarang asked curious.

Juri said nothing and kept looking the other way.

"Okay then, if you don't want to answer that question, why did you helped me to get out of that prison?" Hwoarang asked.

But Juri was still not answering to him and her mad expression disappeared from her face. Hwoarang sights deeply and kept looking at her to see if she might break. He then grabbed his pocket knife to cut the ropes off.

After a couple minutes of cutting, the ropes were finally cut off and Juri was free again. She immediately stood up from her chair and tried to escape the room.

"Hey, no thank you or something like that, I did saved your life from Psycho Boy!" Hwoarang said as Juri stopped running and looked behind her.

She slowly approached him and Hwoarang stepped back a little, Juri grabs his jacket tightly and puts his head in front of her face.

"Hey, what are you..." Hwoarang said suprised as Juri gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She gave him a soft push on his cheek with her fist. Juri ran out of Shadoloo HQ without saying anything to him.

Hwoarang looked shocked and suprised at his cheek and gentley touched it. He then shakes his head and thought about helping the other to save Jin Kazama from Bison.


	13. Last Villain Meeting

In the forest, Ryu prepared for another fight with Kazuya. Ryu tightens his gauntlets and stood in fighting stance, Kazuya also tightens his gauntlets and also went in his fighting stance.

They ran up to each other and tried to punch one another.

"He's strong, one of the strongest opponents I have ever fought. But I just have to beat him, I owe that to Ken, Sakura and Blanka." Ryu thought in his mind.

"What's wrong, scared to fight me?" Kazuya said when he caught him off guard and did his Spinning Demon kick.

Ryu immediately stood up from the ground and did his Shoryuken to get some space. Kazuya got knocked away but then stood tall again.

"Strong punch, let us see if you can try that a second time." Kazuya said proudly.

"Kazuya, you are a very skilled martial artist, but you are driven by anger and power, that way you'll never beat me." Ryu said.

"You fool, power is everything. You'll soon realise that when I strip you from the Satsui No Hadou."

"That won't work a second time, now that I know what you're capable off. I won't give you another chance." Ryu said.

"We'll see about that." Kazuya said when he ran up to him and started fighting again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura awoke and looked confused around the forest.

"What, what happend to me? Ouch my tummy, what's going on?" Sakura said when she touched her stomach with both her hands.

She saw Kazuya fighting Ryu and looked worried at Ryu.

"Wait, I remember what happend, that pointy haired guy, he was so strong. Where are Jimmy and Ken-San?" Sakura said when she looked for Ken and Blanka.

She saw Ken laying on the ground and ran up to him, she pulled him away from the battle area between Ryu and Kazuya for his safety.

"Ken-San, Ken-San please wake up!" Sakura said when she shuffled him around, trying to wake him up.

Ken slowly woke up and saw Sakura looking at him.

"Sakura, is that you?" Ken asked confused.

"Yes, are you feeling okay?"

"I... I think I'll be alright, where is Ryu at?" Ken asked when he looked around.

"He's there fighting with that pointy haired guy." Sakura said.

"What, I have to help him out!" Ken said when he immediately stood up and ran up to Ryu.

Ryu saw him running towards him and pushed Kazuya quickly away.

"Ryu!" Ken yelled.

"Ken stop, don't come any closer!" Ryu said when he stopped him from coming further.

"You need help, you can do this alone!"

"I have to, he's hurt too many of my friends. I have to do this for Sakura, for Blanka... and for you Ken. Make sure Blanka is okay, he's right over there behind that bush." Ryu said as he ointed at a bush behind him.

"Okay then... Watch out for him!" Ken said when he saw Kazuya trying to do his Dragon Uppercut.

He saw it just in time, immediately did his parry and ended with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, kicking him away.

"Stop playing with your little friends and fight!" Kazuya said when he recovered just fine.

"You won't get away with this." Ryu said when he focused his energy and did his Hadouken.

Kazuya puts one hand up, trying to catch his projectile. But with lots of difficulty, he caught it up and got pushed away very far.

Meanwhile, Ken and Sakura were looking for Blanka in the bushes. When they passed a tree, they saw Blanka actually sleeping under a cherry bush with his hand on his stomach

"What, he's just sleeping! Grrrr... Blanka, wake up now!" Ken yelled hardly.

Blanka woke up shockingly up.

"Awo, awo, awwrroooo! Huh, what is going on?" Blanka said when he scratched his head and looked confused around him.

"You were a sleep this whole time!" Sakura asked mad.

"No, no I was... Okay, yes I was sleeping Sakura. But just for a short time, I was just very tired. You don't have to yell at me." Blanka said.

"Oh, you know what, just forget it. Ryu-San is more important than this, let's help him defeat that spiky haired guy." Sakura said when she marched to Kazuya and Ryu.

Then suddenly, Ken holds her shoulder tight and prefented her from interfering.

"Ken let me go, Ryu-San needs help." Sakura said.

"No don't help him, he needs to do this on his own." Ken said.

Then she stood still and watched both of them fight.

* * *

After minutes of fighting, Kazuya got tired of it and backed up a little.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kazuya said.

"What do you mean, are you giving up?" Ryu asked.

"No, all I'm saying is, let's speed up the process some more." Kazuya said when he raises his hands again and lightning appeared from his arm.

"Argh oooohhh! No, not this time!" Ryu said when he touched his head and charged Kazuya before he lost control.

He managed to hit Kazuya and punched him away.

"Damn it, I'll get you!" Kazuya said when he tried it again.

But then again, Ryu was too quick for him, gave him a Shoryuken and punched him away.

"Alright, if you want to play it like that, so be it!" Kazuya said when he tried to summon Devil.

At that moment, lightning started surrounding him. But when the lightning disappeared, and he didn't change at all. Only his eyes were red, but still nothing else changed.

"What! What's going on, come out!" Kazuya said when he tried it again.

Then they all heard a noise coming from Kazuya that wasn't his normal speaking voice.

"Mishima Kazuya!" Devil said furious.

"What... What was that scary voice, who is that!" Sakura said as she got scared.

"I don't know, but it seems to know him." Ken said.

"Devil come out now, I command you!" Kazuya said.

"Silence you fool!" Devil said furious.

"What!" Kazuya said.

"Mishima Kazuya, you sold me your soul for my power. You have overused my power because of your own selfish pride."

"Listen, I gave you my soul, you'd gave me your power. Follow our commitment, and my command! At G Corporation, I learned to fully control you and your power!"

"No Kazuya, you only have my power and strength, but not my consious. I still have control over you and your consious. Without me, you're just a simple martial artist. You are going to do this alone, as punishment for misusing my power." Devil said as Kazuya's red eyes disappeared and got a major headache.

"Kazuya, are you okay, you look tense?" Ryu asked worried when he slowly approached him.

"Stay back, I'll have your power. Then I'll take revenge on Jin, Heihachi, then Devil himself for betraying me!" Kazuya said frightend as he pushed Ryu away from him.

"Selling your soul isn't the way for power, you have to look deep inside your heart and find out who you are. Just be good, and train really hard to get the right power, instead of evil powers. That's why I'm the person you see this very day."

"Shut up, I will claim it, I will claim everything! Everything will be mine, aaahhhh!" Kazuya yelled when he ran up to him.

"I have no choice, I'm sorry to see you suffer from this Kazuya. When Devil appeared, I sensed that you have some goodness in you." Ryu said when he focused his energy for his Shinku Hadouken.

Right when Kazuya approached him closely, Ryu fired his Shinku Hadouken with full power at Kazuya.

"No! Don't think that this is over!" Kazuya said as he got hit by his attack and disappeared into the forest with no trace of him or anything

Ryu went out of fighting stance and looked at the place Kazuya disappeared from. Ken, Sakura and Blanka then walked up to him.

"What happend to him, he just disappeared?" Ken asked.

"He was in a difficult struggle inside himself, and he lost unfortunately. It's strange though, when Devil's voice appeared, I could some somehow feel that Kazuya had some goodness in him. But that Devil has conceiled it for him to stay in control over him." Ryu explained.

"Really, that's sad for him. What do you think that's going to happen to him next?"

"I really don't know what will happen to him, but even without the Devil, he is still a very skilled martial artist as I have noticed. He just needs to rely on a different source of power, instead of evil. He may have hurt you, but the moves he did where actually pretty strong and full of confidents. If he ever decides to become good, I'll happily have a rematch against him. I can't wait for that moment, but I just have to." Ryu said proud.

"If you think so, looking at his problem, I think it'll take a while. Listen Ryu, I think we have major problems." Ken said as he stretched himself out.

"It's Akuma isn't it, and the Pandora Box?"

"Yes, he..." Ken said but the Ryu quickly interrupted him.

"I know Ken, the box is too dangerous, we need to hide it so that it won't hurt people anymore. And I have to defeat Akuma, I owe that to master Gouken."

"So we are going to the South Pole?" Ken asked.

"Yes, let's get going Ken." Ryu said.

"Yes, and we'll go with you, let's get going." Sakura said as she marched on.

"No, you will not." Ryu said.

"What, but we'll watch out if dangerous stuff happens, me and Jimmy-San swear!"

"Yes, we swear!" Blanka said loudly.

"By the way Sakura, I thought I told both of you not to follow me. Look what happend, Kazuya hurt both of you because of me. This is too dangerous for you." Ryu said with his arms crossed.

"Ooohh come on Ryu-San, I swear we will be carefull, pleeaassee?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Alright... You can come to, but you have to stay close to us and do not run off on your own."

"We promise, yaay!" Sakura said.

"Now we have to move on, we can use Sakura's boat to travel to the Antarctic." Ryu said when he walked away with Ken, Sakura and Blanka to travel to the South Pole.

* * *

Back at Shadoloo HQ, Chun-Li, Xiaoyu, Lars, Yun and Yang tried to help out Jin from Bison's clutches. But with no succes at all, Bison disappeared with Jin in a Psycho Sphere. So Chun-Li and the others started their pursuit to save him.

"Come on guys, we have to find Bison! Look in every room you come across." Chun-Li said while they all ran through a wall.

"We are on it, he won't get away with this that easy." Yang said.

"Jin, please be oke, you just have to be." Xiaoyu thought while she was with Yun and Yang.

While they were looking for Jin, Yun stumbled upon an acquaintance.

"Hey pal, watch out where you are going!" Yun said when he grabbed his hat form the floor.

"You're the one with your eyes in your... Yun?" Hwoarang said when he grabbed his bikergoggles from the floor and puts it back on his head.

"Hwoarang, good to see that you're okay, those Shadoolo guards are everywhere."

"Yeah me to, there were so many guards, good that they are not very skilled fighters. Losers."

"Good to know, wait a second, something is not right. You said that you were going to save Juri, but she's not here with you. Where is Juri?" Yun asked.

"Oh Juri, well uuhhmm..." Hwoarang hesitated.

"Hwoarang, don't tell me that you didn't save her. All of this better not be for nothing." Yang said mad.

"No no that's not it, she is save, but when I helped her out of her chair, she ran of somewhere."

"So, she's not going to help us, well that's convenient. Did she atleast thank you?"

"Thank me? She kind of... nevermind. Where is Kazama?" Hwoarang said while he was blushing.

"Jin, we tried to help him out, but Bison retreated with him. He must be here somewhere." Yun explained.

"Damn, come on we have to help him. He's gonna be very pissed at me for all of this. After all, it's my fault." Hwoarang said.

"Then there is no time to waist, we have to keep going." Chun-Li said as they all looked for Jin.

* * *

At a secret laboratory, Jin was in a large water tank with a an oxygen tank adjusted to his face. Bison was watching him with his arms crossed as he finally turns to his scientists.

"You, begin to suck his Devil Powers out of his body!" Bison commanded.

"Yes sir!" the scientist said as he tried to get the Devil Gene out of him.

Jin started to feel massive pain and shuffled hardly around the water tank.

"Does it work!" Bison asked.

"No sir, something deep inside him is forestalling it from exiting his body. I can't figured out what it is." the scientist said.

"Keep trying, it can't be that hard to get it out." Bison said.

Again, it was not a succes to obtain the Devil Gene out of his blood.

"Sir, I tried everything, but it just doesn't work." the scientist said.

"Failure is not an option, you better find a way for me to get the Devil, or you'll die!" Bison said.

"Uuhhmm... Wait sir, I found a way. I can't get it out of him, but I can copy his power and put it in an empty water tank."

"Hmmm, sounds good, do it!" Bison said as the scientist started the machine and tried to copy the Devil Gene from Jin.

Once again, Jin started feeling more pain than before and shuffled around. After a couple minutes, Jin stopped moving and an unknown being appeared in the other water tank.

"Sir it worked, I managed to copy the Devil Gene. It's in the second tank." the scientist said.

"Great, I'll take a look." Bison said when he walked towards the tank.

He looked closer but didn't see anything.

"Are you sure this worked." Bison asked.

"Positive, the being must be in there." the scientist said as Bison looked again.

Then suddenly, two red eyes appeared and started at Bison.

"It worked, now to assimilate the being into myself for more power, hahaha!" Bison said as he opened the water tank and sucked the copy of the Devil Gene inside himself.

He locked the copied Devil Gene in a Psycho Sphere and begun to suck the being inside his body.

"This tremendous power, mixed with my unstoppable Psycho Power, makes me... Invincible!" Bison said as he was glowing red and also had Devil Tattoes like the Devil inside Jin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were in the hallway as they heard a loud noise coming from that room.

"That must be the place Bison is holding Kazama!" Hwoarang said.

"Let me. Haaah!" Lars said as he ran up to the door and used his Red Sprite kick to open the door.

When the door opened, they all ran in and saw Bison glowing red with devil tattoos and Jin still floating unconsious in the tank.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu yelled worried.

"Ah, so you've all come, how nice of you." Bison said.

"What did you do, you look different?" Chun-Li asked.

"Hehehe, copying Jin Kazama's Devil powers and mix it with mine, now I'm invincible! And no one can touch me." Bison yelled as he knocked all of them away with a devil wave.

"What in the name of, how is it that he is so much stronger than before. That's not the power Jin Kazama himself had inside, isn't it?" Chun-Li asked herself as Hwoarang approached her.

"Get up, we have to do something." Hwoarang said when he helped her up.

"Thanks for your help." Chun-Li said as Yun looked jealous at both of them.

"Yun, now is not the time for jealousy, Bison is more important." Yang said as he tried to calm him down.

"You're right, sorry." Yun said as he calmed down.

"Come on everybody, attack Bison!" Lars said as they all attacked him head on.

"All of you six with perish by my hand, atleast you get the honor to get killed, by the Mighty Bison!" Bison yelled as he used his Psycho power to defeat all of them very easily.

"Argh! This is no good, the Devil's power make him way too strong." Lars said.

"Uhh, guys listen up, I think I have got an idea." Xiaoyu said when she was crouching on the floor.

"What is it?" Yang asked as all of them approached her.

"I think I know how we can defeat him. Bison said something about copying Jin's Devil power, but I know something that he doesn't know. Jin told me about this at the fifth tournament at some fight club with a car hanging in the air"

"Xiaoyu, back to business please. Come on, stop letting us wait in suspense Xiao!" Yun said.

"Okay okay listen, if somebody has Devil powers, it's the best thing to let Jin fight his copied self. The best way to defeat a copy, is to let the original fight him." Xiaoyu explained.

"Let him fight... himself... Wait I know what you're getting at." Chun-Li said.

"We need Jin for this fight, or we are done for." Xiaoyu said.

"Jin Kazama huh, I know something we can do. All of you have to keep Bison busy for a while, I'll get Jin Kazama out of there. Be careful, in this state, Bison can easily kill all of us in a second." Lars said.

"I don't like the idea much, but it's the best hope we have." Yun said.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Hwoarang said when they all, except for Lars, attacked Bison head on.

"All of you fighting me head on, funny because, suicide is the cowards way out." Bison said as he prepared for battle.

* * *

While the others were holding Bison off, Lars ran up to Jin's water tank and looked at it.

"There you are Jin, now how am I going to get you out?" Lars asked himself.

He touched the glass an noticed something different from it.

"This glass, this is no ordinary glass, that's for sure. This is unbreakable, no matter what, I have to find a way to break it." Lars thought when he punched the glass numerous times.

But without any luck, he didn't even managed to crack the glass. Lars stopped for a moment to think about it, and closed his eyes.

"Lars, argh! Any day now!" Hwoarang said while he fought Bison.

"I'm doing my best, this glass in unbreakable, give me a break!" Lars said.

"Try to think of something, I don't know how long we can keep this up." Xiaoyu said worried.

Lars then thought of something that could work and took some steps back. He ran up to the tank and tried to kick it with all he had, but still no succes.

"Damn, damn, damn, still nothing! What is this, some kind of joke?" Lars asked himself.

"Lars!" everybody who fought Bison yelled furiously.

"Wait, I got one more thing, but I haven't fully practised it yet." Lars said.

"Do it!" everybody yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Lars yelled when he focused his energy and lightning appeared, surrounding his whole body. He did his super attack, Zeus and deeply focused.

He then puts his right hand up in the air and punched glass with massive force, then again, the glass didn't crack.

"Again! Hiya!" Lars yelled when he tried it again.

At that moment, a little crack is seen on the tank, but Bison noticed Lars trying to break the glass and quickly flew towards him.

"Come here you little brat!" Bison said as he tried to grab Lars as ars noticed Bison behind him.

Then suddenly, Chun-Li ran up to Bison and did her Kikosho to get Bison away from Lars.

"Keep on going." Chun-Li said as she went back to Bison.

"Almost there." Lars said as he punched it again.

The crack started to get bigger and bigger.

"Last time!" Lars said when he punched the tank for the last time.

The tank exploded and Jin fell out of it. Lars picked him off the ground and looked if he was okay.

"Kazama, Kazama, snap out." Lars yelled at him.

Jin slowly opened his eyes and saw him standing.

"L-Lars?" Jin said broken.

"Yes, you alright?" Lars asked.

"I-I feel different." Jin said as he stood up from the ground.

He saw Bison glowing red and with the same devil tatooes as his devil form.

"Bison captured me, and then did something to the Devil Gene." Jin said.

"Yes that's correct, you need to stop him, you're the only one who knows his power."

"I know that, eveybody, stop fighting, I'll take over! He is using my pwoer after all." Jin said as everybody got away from Bison.

"Ah, so you're still alive, witness my power boy!" Bison said as he focused his power and approached Jin slowly.

"You, you will pay for this!" Jin said as he did his Power stance and the same shockwave as Bison did minutes ago appeared.

As Jin had a purple energy surrounding him, he slowly walked up to Bison. Then suddenly from the ceiling, Cammy marched in and stood right in front of him.

"Jin Kazama, you're under arrest. Stay down and don't move, I'll get rid of Bison first, then you're next!" Cammy said as she puts the handcuffs on his.

"Cammy, let him go, he needs to stop Bison, or you're going to get hurt too!" Chun-Li yelled.

"No, I'll get Bison, you guys stay out of this." Cammy said but then she looked behind her and saw that Jin first looked at his handcuffs and then smiled at her.

"Humph, handcuffs, that's the best you can do, pathetic." Jin said as he very easily broke the handcuffs in two.

"Now get out of my way, I don't have time for you and your silly warrents." Jin said as he walked away again.

But then again, Cammy stood in front of him trying to stop him from going any further.

"You are not going anywhere and that is final!" Cammy said

"You give me no choice." Jin said as he did his Avenger punch and punched her away.

Jin continued to walk towards Bison and looked at him like he was Kazuya.

* * *

While Jin was walking, Bison tried to stop him with his newly acquired Devil Power, but then Jin made a forcefield around him.

"What is this. You should be down!" Bison said as Jin was still walking.

Bison then used the devil's laser with his psycho power and fired it at Jin, but then Jin started running towards Bison.

He fired multiple shots at him, but then when Jin started to approach Bison. He punched him massively in the chest as Bison yelled from the punch.

"Argh! This is not possible!" Bison said.

"It is possible, it's because the powers you copied from the Devil Gene. If you really wanted to succeed with your plan, you should have finished me earlier, I can use it against you while I'm still alive." Jin said.

"You brat, I'll get you no matter what!" Bison said as he started to fall down on the ground with a huge hole in his chest.

"Maybe, but not today. Enjoy the bowels of Hell, dictator!" Jin said as Bison didn't move anymore. Unknowingly, a red smoke appeared far above everybody to even get noticed, the red smoke quickly flew out of the window.

Jin then powered down and sat down on the ground from exhaustion, then everybody approached him.

"Good job Kazama, wouldn't have done it any better hahaha." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang, your plan was a faiure! You got me captured by a dictator!" Jin said mad.

"Come on man, I thought my plan was waterproof." Hwoarang said.

"Just drop it, let's forget about it." Jin said.

"Jin, I'm so glad you're okay, you are okay right?" Xiaoyu asked worried when she tackled him.

"Xiao, I'm okay, a little weak because of the power I had to use, I'll be fine." Jin said when he.

"Good to see that you are unharmed." Chun-Li said.

"Wait, where is that woman we came specifically here for uuhh... Juri?" Jin asked.

"Oh she, well she..." Hwoarang hesitated.

"She left us, Hwoarang helped her and she didn't help us out. Cool huh?" Yun said.

"Thanks for that Yun, but I think I can handle this alone." Hwoarang said.

"So, you helped her out, and she didn't help us back. Well... This has been a waste of my time. It's time for the main objective, go claim the Pandora at the South Pole." Jin said.

"What about Ryu?" Chun-Li asked.

"No time for him anymore, I'll find another way to get information about the Pandora. Are you all going to help me?"

"We're all in, right guys?" Hwoarang asked to everybody.

"Yeah sure, why not." everybody else said.

"It's settled. Lars, may we use your helicopter?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, why not." Lars said with his arms crossed.

"Okay, come on everybody." Jin said as they all walked away.

Then Chun-Li turned around and ran up to Cammy.

"Cammy, are you okay?" Chun-Li asked but she didn't woke up.

"Jin, we have to take her with us." Chun-Li said to him.

Jin looked at her for a while and then gave her a little grin.

"Take her with you, she's not a threat to me." Jin said.

"Thanks Jin." Chun-Li said as she took Cammy to the helicopter and they all departed from the place and went on their way to the South Pole.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far, Juri was still running away and then stopped at a lake far from Shadoloo HQ. She thought about what happend recently and looked around.

"Hwoarang... I can't believe he did that. Even after the things I have done to him, he still helped me from my arch enemy." Juri said confused as she touched the water with her foot.

"Maybe... he was right, I actually don't have a problem with him. But he looks just like them, I couldn't help it but to do it. I miss you two... very much." Juri said when she sat down with her head down.

When she looked at the lake, she suddenly felt a powerful energy surrounding her body and entering her head.

"Juri..." the unknown voice said to here.

"Huh?" Juri said as she quickly stood up and looked around her, but she didn't see anybody.

"Juri!" the unknown voice yelled.

"What's going on, who said that?" Juri asked furious as she still looked around the lake.

"You will know soon enough. I know how you feel, it's not comfort you felt from that boy." the voice said to her.

"What are you talking about?" Juri asked.

"The feeling you felt from him, was excitement, I have seen it many times."

"It is, but his looks and attitude, I'm sure that..."

"That was not your main reason, but the excitement of battle is. Since Chun-Li, you haven't had a great battle with a person, that's where Hwoarang came into the picture."

"I... I uhh... I don't even..."

"Juri, you will go to the Antarctic, and face Hwoarang and his friends for the last time. Finish him first, then Jin Kazama and those others!"

"Kill him? Wait a second, I don't want him dead, I have nothing against him..."

"You do have problems!"

"No I don't, leave my head and stop finishing my sentences. Leave now!" Juri said as she shuffled her head, trying to get the energy out of her.

"You give me no choice, then I'll have to make you." the unknown voice said when she started to turn black with signs all over her body and her eyes started to get completely.

"Aaahh, get... out of... me!" Juri yelled but then puts her head down.

"Now I got you under my controle. Juri, what are you going to do next?"

"Kill... Hwoarang, ahahahahahaha... Kill him!" Juri yelled menacing as she activated her Feng Shui Engine and disappeared into the forest by using her amazing speed.


	14. Arrival At The South Pole

Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Blanka were on the boat, on their way to the Antarctic. At night time, Ryu was seen sitting at the top of the boat on his knees. Blanka was sleeping while Sakura and Ken looked at Ryu who looked troubled.

"Should we talk to him, he has been sitting there since he went on board. After you talked to him about the Pandora. He seems kind of... nervous." Sakura said worried.

"Ryu is just in a difficult struggle within himself. He is thinking about Akuma, and how he is supposed to defeat him. He did beat and kill master Gouken after all." Ken said.

"I hope he's okay. Maybe you should talk to him about it, I have to go check on the boat." Sakura said when she left the two martial artists alone.

Ken walked up to Ryu who was still sitting down and sat next to him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Ken asked.

"It sure is, it's always beautiful to look at the dark night. You can see the stars shining everywhere." Ryu said.

"Yeah you're right, look there is the Lion right there." Ken said when he pointed at the sky.

"No Ken, that's a Capricorn."

"Oh right, hahahaha, I was never that good in recognizing those figures. You were always better than me with those things."

"Hahahaha." Ryu laughed.

"Hahahaha." Ken laughed.

"Hey Ryu, what's troubling you?" Ken asked.

Ryu then stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face.

"Ken, I'm worried about myself. I am having the feeling that I'm not strong enough to defeat Akuma yet." Ryu said worried.

"Ryu, you're one of the strongest people I know. You train day and night to become a true warrior." Ken said.

"Yes, but my mind isn't with me this time. Master always told me that a true warrior thinks with the mind, and with his fists. When I face Akuma, I'm just worried that my mind will leave me right when I need it. Not to mention the Satsui No Hadou."

"You just need to believe in yourself, your mind wouldn't just leave you, it's something you have to take care of yourself. Keep a straight head."

"Thanks Ken, you are right, I can do it." Ryu said.

"Well now that it's settled, how about we get some good night sleep?" Ken asked.

"Of course, we need it when we reach the South Pole. Ken one more thing, if I do lose myself by the Satsui No Hadou, please do whatever you can to stop me, just don't let me hurt Sakura, Blanka and you."

"You got it buddy, good thing that I know what to do."

Then suddenly, Sakura walked out and approached them.

"Hey you guys, I just checked the map on the boat. We should arrived at the South Pole in just a couple hours." Sakura said.

"Good, let's go to sleep." Ryu said when they all went inside.

* * *

Back in the helicopter, Jin and the others were on their way to the Antactic, to retrieve the Pandora box. Meanwhile, Jin completely focused his eyes on Lars and likewise. After a couple minutes, Jin finally spoke up.

"Lars." Jin said.

"What is it?" Lars asked.

"When I was in that water tank, I felt a lightning surge coming from you." Jin said

"I wasn't able to do that, but after my training was done, I was able to do it with ease." Lars said.

"And your uniform, it resembles my Mishima Zaibatsu army." Jin said.

"I changed it into a rebellion uniform." Lars said.

"And your hair style, it looks very familiar. Just... who are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm Lars Alexandersson, son of Astrid Alexandersson and... Heihachi Mishima." Lars said.

"What!" everybody yelled shocked.

"How is that possible, Heihachi Mishima?" Jin asked.

"I don't remember much, only that I was just a little boy, and that Heihachi left my mother in Scandinavia." Lars said.

"So if you are Heihachi's son, then that means that you two are uncle and nephew?" Chun-Li asked.

"Looks like it." Lars said.

"But you look like you could be his brother." Yang said.

"I'm 28 years old."

"Jin, how old are you?" Yang asked Jin.

"22 years old." Jin said.

"Only 6 years older."

"One more thing. The Mishima Family hate each other, they betray and will do everything to kill one another. Why do you intend on helping me?" Jin asked.

"I don't know the family that much... or not at all, so I don't know what to think yet. I wasn't planning on helping out, Chun-Li convinced me that you had... good reasons. I still have my doubts about you, and the war you started, it needs to be stopped." Lars said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"What!" Lars said when he stood up.

"I can't end it... yet. There is still one thing I have to do, to save the world." Jin said.

"Save the world? The world is going to be destroyed, after this Pandora stuff, you have to end it. Or I'll stop you right where you stand!"

"Humph... I doubt that you can lay a finger on me." Jin said when he puts his arms crossed

"What was that!" Lars said as he came closer.

Then Chun-Li restrained him from going any further.

"Wow, wow take it easy. Don't start a fight right now. He'll end all of this Pandora stuff, right?" Chun-Li asked as she looked at him.

"Eh..." Jin said when he nobs with his shoulders up and arms still crossed.

"Jin?" Chun-Li said worried.

"I'll see what I do about it."

"Hmmmm..." Chun-Li said as she got closer to Lars. "Just in case, keep an eye on him."

"I will." Lars said as he calmed down and sat on his chair again.

After a couple hours, Cammy awoke and looked around her.

"Huh... what happend all of a sudden?" Cammy asked confused.

"Oh Cammy, you're awake, good." Chun-Li said.

"Chun-Li. where am I?"

"You're in my helicopter, are you feeling okay?" Lars asked.

"My head hurts, does somebody know what happend to me?" Cammy asked.

"I can tell you what happend." Jin said.

"Jin Kazama!" Cammy said as she quickly rose up from the ground.

"Take it easy Cammy!" Lars said as he and Chun-Li tried to hold her tight.

"Let me go, why are you helping this criminal!"

"Lars and I both have our reasons. Sometimes we are also wondering why we are helping, but this can end the war." Chun-Li said as Jin closed his eyes and leaned to the wall.

"Jin... when this is all over, will you end the war?" Cammy asked.

"Humph..." Jin grunted when he walked away.

"What's with him, does he really want the world to be destroyed by this war?" Cammy asked.

"Jin is... a complicated man. Sometimes you'll never know with him." Chun-Li said.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Listen Cammy, why don't you help us out?"

"Working with the enemy, no thank you."

"Hmmm... And what if you just tag along with me, then you can keep an eye out for Jin if he does something wrong."

"I think that is acceptable." Cammy said.

* * *

After hours of sailing, Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Blanka arrived at the South Pole.

"Okay everybody, here put on your jackets." Sakura said when she grabbed the jackets.

"No thank you Sakura, we don't need them." Ryu said.

"Are you sure? It's the South Pole you know, one of the coldest places in the world?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Ken and I can take the cold weather."

"Alright, then me and Jimmy-San will put them one, here you go Jimmy-San." Sakura said when she gave the jacket to Blanka.

"Thank you, it's very cold here. I hope I won't freeze to death." Blanka said.

"You won't Jimmy-San." Sakura said.

"Is everybody ready, let's go scout around the place, maybe we can find the box somewhere." Ken said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryu said when they all left to scout around.

* * *

Meanwhile, the helicopter arrived on the South Pole.

"Okay everybody, we are here, the South Pole, Antarctica." Lars said when the helicopter landed.

Everybody got out of the vehicle and looked around.

"So this is the South Pole, I'm almost there." Jin said.

"Wait, don't go yet everybody, I got something just in case. These are supplies I packed so that when something happens, we know what to do. Somebody has to carry it on his or her back." Lars said when he grabbed the backpack.

"Her? I'm not going to carry such a heavy bag. You men can carry it no problem." Chun-Li said when she, Cammy and Xiaoyu stepped back.

"Ugh fine, okay everybody let's pick someone who can carry it." Lars said.

"Let Hwoarang carry the bag." Yun said quickly.

"What, why me?" Hwoarang asked.

"Well you did say that you are the strongest in the group, so you're the best candidate to do this task. Show us your strength oh powerful one."

"But I didn't say..." Hwoarang said but then Jin quickly spoke up.

"He's right you know, you always bragged to me about being the strongest opponent I will ever face." Jin said wisely with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"This is something completely different dude." Hwoarang said.

"Oh, so you're not strong at all, how unfortunate." Jin said.

"Hey, I'm very strong, and I can prove it with a fight!" Hwoarang said.

"No, you can't prove it at all, but if you carry the bag, you certainly can." Jin said teasing.

"No I can't, that'll prove nothing Kazama!" Hwoarang said

"Yes, it will!" Jin said.

"No, it won't!" Hwoarang said.

"Then carry the bag!"

"I will!"

"Well it's settled, Hwoarang carries the bag. He said it himself." Jin said when he walked away

"But I... this... this is not fair!"

"Too bad, you carry it, out of the question."

"I.. I uhh... I." Hwoarang stuttered.

"Hwoarang, stop being a baby and just carry the bag, let those muscles do the hard work. Well... if you atleast have them. Kind of on the small size, don't you think?" Chun-Li said when she touched his bicep a little.

"Stop that, I have got muscles and abs okay!" Hwoarang said as he pulls his arm away from her and mumbled depressed.

"Awh man, this is so unfair. Why does this have to happen to me." Hwoarang said when he puts his hand in his pocket and kicked the snow.

He then picked up the bag and followed the others. Meanwhile somewhere far, Juri was hiding behind a hill and saw them walking, she then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

After hours of walking around the South Pole, Hwoarang got tired of carrying the bag and stopped walking as he was way behind the others almost crumbling from the heavy load.

"Ah, man that's heavy! Guys, can we take a break, I'm getting really tired with this thing on my back and we are walking for like 1 hour straight." Hwoarang asked.

"Maybe you're right, we have been walking for a long time. Sure let's take a break." Chun-Li said.

Right when Hwoarang tried to sit down, he heard a noise that was very, familiar to him.

"What is that obnoxious noise, and why am I having a deja vu?" Hwoarang asked when he looked to the left and the right.

"Noise, I don't hear any noises. Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" Jin asked.

"Hmm, I don't know for sure, but it sounds like J... Wow!" Hwoarang yelled as he got kicked hardly in the back by Juri.

Hwoarang rolled away and landed face down in the snow. He then spat out the snow and looked at the person who attacked him in the back.

"Juri!" Hwoarang said when he looked confused at her.

"Juri? How did she get here?" Cammy asked.

Juri then turned around to the others and her skin got all black with glowing signs over her whole body. She used her Engine, made a horizontal Fuhajin and pushed everybody away from him.

"I... want you all for myself..." Juri said sinister when she pointed at Hwoarang with her finger.

"I actually should be happy to hear that from a girl..."

"So that I can kill you!"

"Yep, that pretty much poves it... Wait, what did you say?"

"Kill... Hwoarang!" Juri said zombie like.

"Kill me, what did I do to you? I thought we past things up a while ago. And why are you all black and have tattooes over your body?" Hwoarang asked but Juri didn't answere him and looked behind her

Juri looked back at the others who ran up to her.

"Stay away!" Juri yelled as she raises her right foot in the air and kicked the ground massively.

A huge earthquake is heared and a large crater is being created of it, trying to seperate Hwoarang from the others.

"What a massive power, what is that? Is that... Pandora?" Jin asked as he looked closer at her.

"Deeeh? How did you do that, you were not that strong the last time!" Hwoarang said as he looked down the crater.

Then Juri rushed him, jumped in the air and tried to give him a heel kick. Hwoarang blocked the heel kick with his arms crossed as a figure X but still received some damage.

"Wow, ouch, ouch, ouch ah! Man that hurts like a... huh?" Hwoarang said as he blew on his arms, shuffled it around and saw her coming with great speed.

She then tackled him and they both fell of a huge snowhill.

"Hwoarang!" Lars asked as everybody yelled at him.

"I'm fine I'm fine just... let me settle the score with her. Be back in a second... maybe." Hwoarang said.

When Hwoarang and Juri were on the ground again, they quickly stood up and kicked each other as they were struggling.

But because of the loud and massive sound of the kick, the soundwave caused a huge avalanche to accure.

Juri then suddenly went back to normal as her black skin, red eyes and tattooes disappeared from her body.

"Where am... How the hell did I get here? I don't feel so good, what's going on?" Juri asked but then Hwoarang grabbed her hand and ran away with her.

"You don't even... No time to explain, we have to run or we will get caught up in that avalanche!" Hwoarang said quickly while he was running while holding Juri's hand.

"Hwoarang?" Juri said as she started running too. "Is that avalanche coming closer to us!" Juri said.

"Look, a cave, run for it!" Hwoarang said as they both jumped into the snow cave.

The avalanche reached the cave and completely covered the entrance with snow and ice. Hwoarang and Juri both looked at the entrance that got blocked by the massive snow and ice.

They then realised that they were stuck in the snow cave with no way out.

"Well... damn it!" Hwoarang and Juri said as they looked at the entrance, then at each other with their eyebrows up and sighted deeply.


	15. Origin Of Hwoarang And Juri

On the South Pole, Jin, Lars and the others ran up to the hill where Hwoarang and Juri rolled off. Unfortunately after looking all over the ice mountains and snow hills, Hwoarang nor Juri were nowhere to be found. If they had survived the avalanche was still unknown for them, yet they still decided to look for him.

"Hwoarang, can you hear me, Hwoarang!" Lars yelled around as nobody answered him.

"Oh no, this is bad." Chun-Li said worried.

"Very bad, why did Juri attacked him anyways?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I don't know, but right now our main priority is to find Hwoarang and Juri, even though she is the enemy." Lars said.

"No, the Pandora comes first, Hwoarang will be fine. I'm almost there and almost achieved my goal of obtaining the box." Jin said when he turned his back on them.

"Jin wait, don't leave us!" Xiaoyu said as she went after him.

"What, are you crazy! Hwoarang needs help right away, we can't just abandon him like trash. If he stays out here alone, he could die!" Lars said.

"Fine, we'll took for him, but make it quick." Jin said as he sighted and went back to the others.

* * *

Back in the cave, Hwoarang and Juri were still trapped in the cave as Hwoarang got stressed out while Juri was seen sitting calmly on the ground.

"Oh great, this is just utter great! Great as Hell... or even Heaven, one of the two!" Hwoarang said while he walked stressed out by the situation.

"What are you so stressed out about?" Juri said while she was still sitting on the ground.

"What am I stressed about! We, as in you and I, are stuck in this snowcave on the damn South Pole, the coldest place on the planet. That's why!" Hwoarang said.

"No big deal, I had tougher situations than this." Juri said calm.

"Oh, no big deal huh? I just had to say it, I-I just had to say yes to Kazama's stupid request. I knew I shouldn't have joined him. Now look at me, stuck in a snowcave with a crazy chick who can probably call E.T. with her headbuns." Hwoarang said even more stressed out than before.

"What did you just say?" Juri said as she got furious and stood up.

"You heard me loud and clear, doesn't matter anyways. Nobody knows where we are, we have no phone or communication. Wait, Juri use your headbuns, maybe you can phone Kazama where we are, better yet, phone home!" Hwoarang said he touched her headbuns and sat down right afterwards.

At that point, Juri lost it and couldn't hold her anger anymore.

"Listen buddy, I never asked for this stuff to happen, and I don't even know how I got on this weird place, but if you are looking for trouble, you have definitely found it!" Juri said furious.

"Sit down, or you'll freeze like I just did." Hwoarang said while he was sitting on the ground.

"I'll just... Who damn, it's so cold." Juri said quickly as she sat down on the floor again.

After a couple seconds, Hwoarang spoke up again.

"E.T. picked up the phone yet?" Hwoarang said sarcastic.

"I had about enough of your nagging and complaining, it's just that I can control myself much better or else I would have kicked your butt earlier! I don't need you or anybody else!" Juri said as she walked away and sat far away from him.

"Good, I don't need you either! I never needed you in the first place!" Hwoarang said.

"Fine!" Juri said as she sat down once again and turned her head away.

"Fine!" Hwoarang said.

* * *

Back at the others, Lars, Chun-Li, Jin and the others were still looking for Hwoarang everywhere they could find him.

"Did anyone see something?" Lars asked.

"No, haven't seen anything." Yun said.

"The only thing I see is snow, snow and more snow." Yang said.

"Keep looking then everybody." Lars said.

"Lars, what about that assistent of yours, Alisa? Do you think she can help us?" Chun-Li asked curious.

"Of course, I forgot that I sent her on a mission here, good idea Chun-Li." Lars said when he tried to contact Alisa on his wrist.

"Alisa, are you there?" Lars asked.

"Yes, I'm here observation the box as you requested me to do. I have also been keeping a close eye on the two creatures and even managed to identify them." Alisa said.

"Abandon the mission for now Alisa, you have to help us with something."

"Sure I'll help out."

"One of our friends have been missing. We are looking for him as we speak, but we have no result. You have to scout the South Pole and look for him." Lars said.

"Understood, who is the one you are speaking of?" Alisa asked.

"His name is Hwoarang, he has red hair, orange-brown biker clothes and biker goggles on his forehead." Lars said trying to identify him.

"Hwoarang... Got it, I look for the person: Hwoarang."

"He was with a girl named Juri when he went missing, try and save her too if she is not too much trouble for you to handle."

"Okay Lars."

"Before you go, you said that you identified the two creatures right? Can you tell me some small details about them?"

"Yes, the green humanoid monster is..." Alisa said but right before she could finish her sentence, Jin interrupted her.

"...Is from centuries ago. He was left on Earth by a powerful Ancient Alien race who could understand every living organism. But some people in a small country in Central America knew about his excistance, Julia... Michelle Chang. The name of the monster is written on his helmet in his own language, his name is Ancient Ogre. The Aztec God of Fighting, Toshin." Jin explained as everybody looked surpised at him.

"That's... correct?" Alisa said.

"Jin, how did you know that?" Chun-Li asked.

"I fought him before, at the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament I visited a Mexican temple where he was at. At that temple, I found out almost everything about Ogre's excistance." Jin said.

"Mexican temple? Chun-Li, that must be the temple you and I visited. You were there before?" Lars asked.

"Yes, I have, to find out if he really was alive and well. I thought I killed him, but somehow he got resurrected." Jin said

"What about the other one, Alisa?" Lars asked.

"Right. The other one is not actually a demon, more half of it. The name of that man is Akuma, the master of the fist. He is also the original wielder of the powerful energy called; Satsui No Hadou after completely mastering it. He travels the world for strong opponents, if they are worthy enough for him, he challenges them and kills them afterwards. But if not, he fights them, but does not kill them. Only people who are worthy to him, he kills. Pandora is capable of many mysterious things, it also summoned these two beings for protection. Only people with a high skill in fighting, and if defeated the two Fighting Legends, may approach the box." Alisa explained.

"Defeat both Akuma and Ogre and the box is mine, no hesitation." Jin thought in his head.

"Akuma? Oh no, this could get ugly if Ryu knows about his presense here." Chun-Li thought.

"Hmmmm... Ancient Ogre and Akuma huh? Thank you Alisa, I'll take it over from here, you go find Hwoarang." Lars said.

"Understood!" Alisa said.

"Loos like we finally know who the ones are that are protecting the box." Lars said.

"True that, but we have to find Hwoarang first before doing anything. Come on guys, let's move out." Chun-Li said as they all left again.

* * *

Many hours later, Hwoarang managed to make a fire from the things he had in the backpack Lars gave him. He made a small dinner with rice, vegetables and meat that Lars packed with the other stuff. After he was done with cooking the food, he quickly grabbed a small blanket out of the backback and puts it on himself to withstand the cold temperture of the snowcavern.

"Hmm... It smells great, so it's almost done. Let me taste it just in case." Hwoarang said as she took a bite from his food.

"Great it's delicious, time to eat." Hwoarang said as he wanted to take a bite from it.

But right when he wanted to start eating, he looked at Juri who was still sitting on the ground, shivering from the cold with her back turned to him.

Hwoarang thought for a moment what he was supposed to do, leave Juri alone or help her out. Then after a couple seconds of thinking, he started grinning happily, stood up from the ground and approached Juri without hesitating.

"Hey Juri, do you want something to eat? I made something you might like?" Hwoarang asked when he crouched and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Juri opened her eyes and looked at his hand that was still touching her shoulder.

"You have ten seconds to get your hand off of me, or else you're going to have more trouble then you already have." Juri said threatening.

But Hwoarang wasn't scared of her threats at all and tried convincingly to talk to her with.

"I made something to eat for both of us. We will be stuck in here for a while, so we have to hold on until my friends will find us. You and me both have to stay alive, so come on, let's call it a truce and have something to eat. What do you say?" Hwoarang asked gentle.

Juri slowly closed her eyes again with her eyebrows down.

"Three... Two... One!" Juri counted as Hwoarang let her go at the last count.

"Or you can have it your own way, stay alone with nobody who wants to help you out, even though you need it. I know you want my help, but you're still in your own 'being though' situation where you don't need anybody. Believe me, I have that too sometimes and I understand how you feel. Come on Juri, drop the tough girls act." Hwoarang said when he tried to convince her for the last time.

Juri completely ignored him as he rose up from the ground.

"Suit it yourself, when you feel like it, come join me." Hwoarang said when he went back to his food and ate it.

"Hmmm! This is great, too bad Juri doesn't want anything, or won't get anything if that matters. Could have such a delicious taste in your mouth as I have, it's juicy, so so juicy!" Hwoarang said convincingly and teasing.

"Not working." Juri said normally.

* * *

A half hour later, Juri puts her head up and stood up from the ground, she turned around, walked towards the fire and sat towards Hwoarang.

Hwoarang saw her sitting and grinned happily at her, he grabbed some food he made and a small blanket for her to stay warm.

"Here take this, you'll get warmer when time goes by." Hwoarang said gentle when he gave her dinner and a blanket.

She accepted his offers and grabbed his food and blanket.

While they were eating, Hwoarang spoke up to her.

"Hey?" Hwoarang asked.

"What is it?" Juri said.

"When we were at Shadoloo, and I helped you out of your chair, why did you kissed me?"

"Oh that... You said that you wanted a 'thank you', that was the best I could think of at the moment. Don't act like you didn't liked it."

"I-I-I didn't." Hwoarang hesitated.

Juri came closer to him and looked him straight up in the eyes.

"Can you look me right in the eyes, and tell me you didn't liked it, at all?" Juri asked as he got nervous.

"I didn't liked it." Hwoarang said when he looked the other way.

"Look at me!" Juri said as he ignores her.

Juri kept looking at him, but then backed away.

"You did liked it, you can't hide it." Juri said.

"Oh yeah, well what about you Han, did you liked it?" Hwoarang asked.

"What? No, I didn't like it at all, it was a simple thank you as you wanted!" Juri said as she looked the other way trying to prefent eye contact with him.

"I did not asked for it, but it looks like you can't hold eye contact either. What do you have to say about that?" Hwoarang asked as she sighted.

They both laughed, showing some friendliness to each other, and letting their vete rest with a truce.

* * *

While the tension between the two finally went down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hwoarang asked.

"Humph?" Juri grunted as she looked at him.

"Do you remember when we first met at Mishima Zaibatsu?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah?" Juri answered.

"And the time at Yun and Yang's restaurant in China, the prison break, the bandage, the fight we had and at the docks with that masked guy?"

"What about it?"

"Why did you do all that stuff to me, at the restaurant you tried to challenge me. You bailed me out of jail, then you help us defeat that guy and afterwards you anger me at our fight. I didn't have the feeling anymore of you hating me after you gave me the bandage, but that you have another motive to do all those things." Hwoarang said as Juri only closed her eyes and shred a small tear on her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Hwoarang asked as she quickly whiped the tear off

"Uh, n-no I'm not. It was a little bit of snow, falling on my face." Juri said as another tear appeared on her other side.

"Han... tell me why, I won't tell anybody, swear on... uuhh... I just swear to leave it a secret." Hwoarang asked as Juri opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked at the fire in front of her.

"My... parents." Juri said a bit silent and depressed.

"Your parents, what's with them?" Hwoarang asked.

"They are dead."

"How did that happen?"

"Why are you so interested in me huh, what is your own motive of doing this? Are you planning on taking me down or use this information for your own plans to get rid of me?" Juri asked as she stood up and pointed at him.

"Take it easy, I don't have a motive, or evil one like you just described. Since I know you don't actually hate me, it won't hurt if we get to know each other. Either way, we're still stuck in here, so why not?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmmm... It all happend 10 years ago, on my 15th I was already a prominent and respected Taekwondo practisioner. My father was a big time lawyer in charge of solving organized crime operations. My mother was a good hearted woman, and always supported my father with everything. My life was great back then."

"Where do I fit in with this. What does getting me angry have to do with your parents and your life?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"You know, when I first saw you on Bison's screen, you looked exactly like both my parents."

"I do, but how then?"

"You got my father's small temper and my mother's looks."

"What! You're trying to tell me that I look like a woman!"

"No not like that you idiot, she also had her hair like you have. She was also a fan of orange-black clothing. My father was strong minded and always teased criminals, exactly like you did to Vega on the docks, but he was also the type of fathers that would get easily mad. I always loved it to make him angry at me, it was always fun for me. When you got mad, you reminded me so much of my parents. It felt like I was with them all over again."

"I never thought about it like that, If that is the reason you did all of this, then I don't mind it anymore. What happend on the night your parents got killed?"

"My father finally managed to get evidance for Shadoloo's crimes and almost won the trial. He had to settle one little thing before Shadoloo was done for. A couple days later, while the trial was almost won, my parents took me home from a tournament. Unfortunately I became second. I was fighting in the adult section and lost to a fighter named Kim Kaphwan. While my father was driving and my mother was celebrating my prize, the car suddenly blew up, and they both got murdered. I survived the explosion, but I badly injured my left eye, which made me blind. But when I managed to get out of the car, Shadoloo helicopters flew away, and I saw Bison floating in the air, laughing at the damage he did. Then he disappeared into thin air. That moment changed me forever, my anger was so great, that I wasn't the same anymore. That same time, I promised myself to kill Bison for ruining my life."

"That's horrible, can't believe the things you have been through. I know how you feel." Hwoarang said.

"You, you know how I feel, you know that? What do you know about how I feel?"

"What?"

"What do you know about my life anyways? Do you have any idea how hard it is on your own, losing everything and everybody who has ever liked you!"

"But I..."

"I had to take care of myself and do the worst things to stay alive. What about you huh, Hwoarang!" Juri said as Hwoarang puts his head down and closed his eyes without saying a word. "You probably had a fun time growing up, parent's who loved you and everything in the world..." Juri said furious as she got interrupted by him

"My whole family got murdered on my 14th birthday!" Hwoarang said as he looked furious at her and she got immediately quiet.

"You... What... Did you just say?" Juri asked as Hwoarang sat down again and didn't say anything.

"Everybody, my mother, father, brother, cousins, uncles, aunts, everybody I know is dead!"

"What happend to you?" Juri asked as he got quiet and didn't answere.

"Look, I told you something. Just like you said, we're stuck in here so better make the best of it."

"It happend on the 20th of July, I was having a great time with my whole family and older brother, Kyung, on my birthday party. But my family was kind of poor, not poor like living on the street, but poor like you have enough money to get some dinner on the table. I found out that they have got their money from the mafia, for a favor I never knew they had done for them. My family were awesome people, a great and loving mother, and a strong caring father. I especially loved my brother, Kyung, he was like my best friend. We always fought, but which brother and little brother didn't?" Hwoarang said.

"I was an only child, never had a sister or brother so I don't know how that feels."

"You missed a lot, anyways, while I was blowing out the candles, a big black car parked across the street. Then it opened the car windows, and they started shooting with assault rifles. I took cover from it under the table, but it was already too late for the others as they got hit with a sea of bullets. The car drove away and I appeared from under the table. Literally everywhere was blood, every place I looked was a family member of mine laying dead on the ground, like a bloodbad. The only one who was still alive for a couple seconds was Kyung."

"Man, I guess you and I do have something in common." Juri said with her hand on her chin.

"Told you. I ran up to him, and tried to stop his neck from beeding any further, but he slapped my hand away, knowing that he would not survive his gunshot wounds. The last words he left me where "Hwoarang, one day, you will meet someone else, that reminds you... of me." and passed away in my arms." Hwoarang explained.

"What did you do next?"

"I went totally berserk, I knew that the mafia had something to do with it, and tried to look them up in a big alley. I wasn't a good fighter at the time, I only used brute force instead of technique. I managed to knock out lots of them, and my anger for murdering my family, grew every second I stood there." Hwoarang explained when he and Juri looked at the fire that was burning even brighter.

* * *

Meanwhile on the South Pole, the others were still looking for Hwoarang. Then suddenly, Jin stopped walking and stood still. Lars and Chun-Li both saw it that he stood still and also stopped walking.

"Kazama, what's wrong?" Lars asked.

"This is a waste of time, I already could have arrived at the Pandora if it wasn't for this." Jin said.

"What are you talking about?" Chun-Li asked curious.

"Hwoarang is a grown man, he can take care of himself and find us, instead of us finding him. I'm leaving, I expect him to show up soon enough." Jin said when he went the other way.

"What, you're abandoning your friend? I had about enough of you Kazama. What kind of person are you, leaving friends at their fate like this?" Lars asked mad as Jin was ignoring him.

As Chun-Li got mad, she wanted to approach him, but then Lars held his arm towards her, prefenting her from setting another step.

Lars jumped in the air, and eventually stood right in front of him.

"Don't challenge me, Lars." Jin said when Lars was right in front of him.

"I won't if you don't leave him, and help us look for him." Lars said.

Jin went in fighting stance as Lars also stood in his fighting stance. They exchanged blows and started to fight.

"Jin stop...!" Xiaoyu yelled but Yang held her back as quickly as he can.

"Don't do it Xiao, don't get involved in this. This could get ugly." Yang said as he held her back

"Stop fighting right now!" Chun-Li yelled furious as they both stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Chun-Li, what's..." Lars asked.

"Lars, Jin,! We go on ahead and find Hwoarang first, before something happens to him. Both of you, move it!"

"You think you know him better than I do?" Jin said.

"Chun-Li, not that I'm against you, I wouldn't even dare, but why do you care so much for Hwoarang. Do you like him?" Yun asked.

"What, no not at all, I'm way... just older then him."

"Then why do you care, you don't know him?" Jin stated again.

"Wrong, I do... for 8 years." Chun-Li said as everybody looked very surpised at her for what she said.

"For 8 years, are you serious, for that long?" Yun asked.

"Yes I do."

"But how?" Jin asked.

"Sit down, I'll explain it." Chun-Li said as everybody, even Jin sat down.

"It all started 8 years ago, I was just done with a case in South Korea as I tried to take some rest when suddenly, I got a call from the Seoul local police department. They told me on the phone about a young boy that was going crazy in an alley somewhere close. I immediately went on my next assignment. Couple hours later, I arrived in the alley, everybody was laying on the ground. When I saw the boy, covered in blood, I tried to arrest him for his behavior and he challenged me. I won the fight easily, but when he was on his knees, he cried like an innocent little boy, and begged me to let him go." Chun-Li explained.

"I'm guessing that the little boy was Hwoarang himself?" Yang asked curious.

"Yes, exactly. You might know him as the brash and strong minded Hwoarang, but I know him even better then that. Hwoarang explained to me the tragedy of his family and what the mafia did to him. I felt so sorry for him, that I wanted to help him get the mafia for taking his family away from him. Before we would do that, I told him that his fighting was really weak, so I introduced him to a teacher who could help him to fight better. Legendary Taekwondo master Baek Doo San. After a while, Hwoarang started seeing Baek as a father figure." Chun-Li said.

* * *

Back in the cave.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you met the horse legged cop, Chun-Li, 8 years ago?" Juri asked.

"Yeah pretty much. She introduced me to a Taekwondo master, Baek Doo San. That reminds me, you told me that you recognized my headband. Were you really a student of Baek?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah, but just for a short time. My other master wanted me to meet the best teacher in Korea for me to get better."

"And did you really hated him, and wished he died?"

"No, he was a very good teacher, but I didn't felt at home there so I left on my own without saying anything."

"Oh okay. For years I have trained with Baek to be a master in Taekwondo, between those years, Chun-Li was a really big help to me as she supported me with everything I did. That's why I consider her as one of my closest friends. After 4 years, I managed to get permission to fight outside the dojo. With Chun-Li in the lead, we managed to track the mafia who did it to me. When I found the one who was shooting outside my house, so the own mafia boss himself, I wanted to kill him for what he had done. Chun-Li however, had something else in mind. I let him live, and Chun-Li took him to prison, doing life long right now."

* * *

Back at the others.

"Chun-Li, you basically told us Hwoarang's past, where do I fit in this picture. Why is he so eager to fight me all the time and follows me?" Jin asked.

"Because of his older brother's last words to him." Chun-Li said.

"His brother's words?" Jin asked.

"Two years after the mafia event, Hwoarang was in a wager with the Mishima Zaibatsu, they have put you, Jin Kazama, up against him. When Hwoarang saw you, he got reminded of his brother. He told me that you look exactly like him. When the match ended in a draw, Hwoarang knew for sure that you were just like Kyung and was eager to beat you. He never actually beat his brother. At the same time, Baek was attacked and killed by an unknown creature."

"So, he's not doing this just to prove himself, but for his brother also?"

"Yes, fighting you gave him his memories back of his family, his good memories."

"Hmmm..." Jin thought up loud.

"A couple days afterwards, Hwoarang wanted me to meet him at a restaurant. We talked about the fight you two had. These were his final words before I last saw him, "I'll enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, to defeat Jin Kazama and avenge my master!" while I agreed on his adventure. I told him that I would always support him, but not this time because of too much work. We said goodbye to each other and that was actually the last time we saw each other. Until the moment I tried to arrest Jin Kazama at Mishima High School." Chun-Li explained.

* * *

Then in the ice cavern once again.

"So that was it, now we are here in the future?" Juri asked.

"Yeah, that was all." Hwoarang said as she stood up.

"I guess we are the same after all, both lost our family, changing overtime. I guess... You do understand my situation and pain. I thought I was alone in this world, I think I'm not anymore." Juri said as she stood up.

Juri started approaching the entrance and started kicking the snow.

"Come on... There has to be a way... To get out of this cave! Why isn't my eye working?" Juri said while kicking the massive snow.

Hwoarang saw her kicking and approached her by slowly walking her direction.

"Han come on, stop wasting your energy, it's no use. Let's think about it tomorrow." Hwoarang said as he puts his arm around her and pulled her away from the entrance.

"If my Engine worked, we'd be out of this damn cave a long time ago." Juri said.

"Maybe if we rest, we'll find a way." Hwoarang said as they both sat down and the ground again.

Couple seconds later, Hwoarang spoke up to her.

"Listen, you don't have a problem with me anymore, right?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, not anymore, we're cool you and I."

"Now that we are cool... You wanna hang out sometimes?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah I mean, we are not enemies, so might as well be friends."

"Hmmm..." Juri said as she thought out loud. "Like what then?" as she puts her arms crossed.

"Lots of things, money matches, hustle people, go to underground tournaments and earn even more money, that kind of stuff."

"Money matches, hustling, tournaments? I'm getting excited already, alright then, count me in." Juri said as he sticks his hand out.

She looked at his hand, then at his face and gave him a handshake.

"Uuwwaaahh I'm tired. Let's go get some sleep shall we?" Hwoarang said as he stretched his arms out.

"Yeah I'm tired too, I'll lay over there." Juri said when she took some space and also went to sleep.

* * *

Back at the South Pole snow area.

"That was pretty much it, that's the reason why Hwoarang purues you and wants to fight you Jin." Chun-Li said.

"Hmmm, never thought about his point of view." Jin said.

"Let's get up everybody, we have to start looking again." Chun-Li said as they all got up.

"I never knew Hwoarang had it so hard as a child." Yun said.

"Come on guys, we have to keep on going. Kazama, are you helping us this time?" Lars asked.

"I'll try what I can do." Jin said as they all started their search again in the snow to find Hwoarang and Juri.


	16. Reunited Once Again

At night time on the Antarctic, Ken, Sakura and Blanka were sleeping on the ground, Ryu was still up, practising his Hadouken far away from them so that he wouldn't disturb them.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled when he fired one in the sky. "Hmmm... Still not there yet, but I'm close." Ryu said when he focused his energy and tried it again.

"Hadouken!" Ryu yelled as he fired it again. _"Getting stronger." Ryu said when he thought about Akuma._

He stopped his training and sat down on the ground, he closed his eyes and tried to meditate to get his ki up.

"I will become a true warrior, a master of martial arts, the right way without killing my opponents. Maybe the Pandora can help me to get the Satsui no Hadou out of me."

He opened his eyes and looked straight in front of him.

"My friends have helped me to achieve my goal, Ken, Sakura, Blanka, Sagat, thank you guys. Master Gouken, I wish you were still with me here. You thought me so much about martial arts and life itself. I will never forget you."

He then stood up and walked back to the others.

"Akuma will be the thoughest opponent I will ever face. As long if I have you guys and my master to support me, I will not lose." Ryu said when he went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the snowcavern, Hwoarang and Juri were both a sleep when suddenly an earthquake is heard all around the cave. Hwoarang woke up shockingly and felt the ground.

"An earthquake, in an ice cavern? I have to get out of here or I'm dead." Hwoarang said when he approached her sleeping on the floor.

"Han, Han come on wake up would you. How can you sleep through this?" Hwoarang asked as she slowly woke up.

"What, what is it?" Juri asked.

"There is a earthquake, we have to get out of here before we get buried alive." Hwoarang said worried.

"Earthquake? No that's not an earthquake, sounds like stomping or running." Juri said when she felt the ground.

"What is it then?"

"It sounds like it's coming from behind us." Juri said when they both looked behind them.

When they did, they saw in the distance a giant white polarbear running towards them.

"A bear!" Hwoarang yelled when the bear started his attack on both of them.

They both dogded the bears deadly claw swings, but his main focus was Hwoarang as he only attacked him.

"Hahaha, looks like our cute little teddybear got a little crush on you." Juri said teasing.

"Are you seriously joking about this, instead of assisting me. Help me out would you, before I get turned into bear food." Hwoarang said worried.

"Hmmm..." Juri said when she looked at the entrance. "I got an idea, come stand right next to me." Juri said when she stood behind the entrance.

Hwoarang quickly ran up to her and stood next to her.

"What's the plan?" Hwoarang asked.

"My eye is still not working, so when he comes to ram us, he'll break the entrance door open and we are out of here." Juri explained.

"Good idea, I'll just wait for your signal." Hwoarang said as he looked at the bear that was coming straight for him.

"There he comes and... Dodge!" Juri said when they both went out of the way and the bear broke the entrance door open.

"Come on, we are free." Juri said when they quickly ran out of the cave.

"Finally, man that bear just doesn't want to give up." Hwoarang said when the bear stood up and approached him again.

"Come on, if you're strong enough, you can kick him out cold." Juri said as they both stood ready next to each other.

"I'm strong enough, stronger then you."

"Don't push it, concentrate... Now!" Juri said when they both kicked the bear in his stomach and he fell down.

"Yeah, we did it." Hwoarang said when they both did a high five.

"Now that we are out, we have to find a way to get of this place." Juri said when she looked around the area.

"We have to find my friends, they know a way out." Hwoarang said.

"Fine, let's do it." Juri said as they both started to find their way.

"By the way, you do know that without me and my power, you would have never knocked that bear out, right?" Hwoarang asked.

"Keep dreaming gingerhead, you pissed your pants from fear when he attacked you. Without me you would be bearchops by now." Juri said while walking.

"Hmph... You wish." Hwoarang said when he followed her.

* * *

When it started to get morning, Jin, Lars and the others woke up and rose up from the ground.

"Get up everybody, time to go." Lars said.

"I'm already awake, couldn't sleep. Something is worrying me though." Cammy said.

"Time for our search again, Kazama wake up." Lars said when the tried to wake him up.

Right when he wanted to touch his shoulder, Jin spoke up.

"I'm awake, couldn't sleep also." Jin said as he rose up from the ground and walked away."

The others followed him and started their search once again.

While they were walking, Cammy wanted more information about what Chun-Li has been doing all the time.

"Chun-Li, what have you been doing all the time? MI6 told me about your... cooperation with the rebellion." Cammy asked.

"I can't tell you much, I can only give you some information about what I did with Lars." Chun-Li said.

"Tell me."

"We were on our way to an Aztec Temple in Mexico to get more information about the green monster that has been guarding the Pandora."

"Green monster, my men told me about a green monster too. What is his purpose?"

"He is there to guard the Pandora, but there is something even more important. On the wall, it had some kind of propecy. The propecy said something about a major collide between a Demon and... Wait a second... The Demon and... The Devil...? Oh no, why haven't I thought about it earlier." Chun-Li said very worried when she suddenly realised something important about the propecy.

"Did you just say the Devil? Where have I seen a devil before?" Cammy said when she slowly focused her sight on Jin who was walking straight forward.

_"Wait a second, back at my secret hideout. Jin turned into some type of winged man with a third eye. Maybe he was... a Devil!" Cammy thought._

Then when Cammy finally realised it, she jumped right in front of Jin and he stopped walking immediately the second he saw her.

"I get it now, somehow you have something to do with the world almost getting destroyed by that collide Chun-Li just told us about." Cammy said.

"Not this again, that propecy doesn't involve me. My father could be that Devil, he is the original." Jin said when he tried to walk pass her.

Then she puts her hand in front of him again trying to block his way.

"Listen, I give you permission to look for the box, but do not fight with anyone. Not the beings protecting it, not the Demon, nobody. Understand?" Cammy warned.

"Humph... You are giving me permission? Move out of my way woman. I have tollerated your behavior, but this time, do not push me, or you'll become my enemy." Jin said furious when he kept walking and passed her.

"What's with that guy, why is he acting like that. He doesn't care about anything except for the Pandora." Cammy said.

"Told you, he's complicated, but I agree with you. He can look for it, but we have to avoid Jin fighting anyone. It's obvious that he has something to do about the propecy." Chun-Li said as they all continued their search again.

* * *

In the white sky of the South Pole, Alisa was flying around to find Hwoarang and bring him back.

"I wonder where he is, he must be freezing to death." Alisa said as she looked on her radar.

"I can't use my radar, probably because of the snow, I'll go down so that I can use it." and so she went down to the ground.

She looked on her arm and her radar was working perfectly again.

"I'm picking up two bio readings, it's... 5 kilometres to the west. I'm on it!" Alisa said when she opened her wings and flew off to the west.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Juri were just walking around in the snow that was falling peacefully from the sky, talking about random stuff.

"Why did you kill those people when you first got that Engine then?" Hwoarang asked.

"Wasn't ment like that, I had to because Seth wanted me to test it out. He was watching me with a hidden camera. I let a little boy go though, I just couldn't kill him, after I accidently killed his mother." Juri explained.

"That's good to know, you still have Taekwondo Honor inside of you."

"Dunno if it's that, or something else, all I know is that I couldn't do it."

"But that Engine really makes you that strong to just kick missles away and dodge bullets?" Hwoarang asked curious.

"Sure, piece of cake, my Engine makes it easier for me to move and increases my ki. I'm guessing you can use ki too?" Juri asked.

"Well I never got a missle shot in my face like that, and I don't use my ki like you do, I only use it with powerful kicks, but I can dodge bullets very easy. I was in the millitary after all and my Taekwondo skills give me more speed and prowess." Hwoarang said as he puts his right fist up in the air.

"See that proves it, I'm way stronger than you." Juri said when she puts her hands on her hips and stood tall.

"What? Hold up Purple Eye Girl, just because you can do that, doesn't mean you're stronger." Hwoarang said.

"Really? Okay tell me, what makes you think you can rival my Engine?" Juri asked sadistic.

"Hmmm... Well uhh... I... I uuhh..." Hwoarang hesitated as he scratched his head.

"Haha, you don't even know, do you? That's it, I'm the strongest." Juri said proud.

"Wait, wait, in the third tournament of the King of Iron Fist, I fought a cyborg named Bryan Fury." Hwoarang said.

"And, so what? Did you beat him?" Juri asked

"It depends like in what type of situation you..." Hwoarang said as he got interrupted

"Answer my question!" Juri said mad.

"He was mechanically enhanced and had a power generator that gave him massive strength. Later in the tournament, I saw him even picking up a tank like a feather, and threw it at some people and..." Hwoarang said trying to explain it.

"I'm no fan of fairytales, especially not of The Tinman and The Gingerheadman. Just answer my question. Have you beaten him or not?"

"..." Hwoarang as he looked the other way.

"Well!" Juri said when she looked closed at him.

"I... Uh... No. Something came up and he left. He had the upper hand." Hwoarang said quietly.

"Hahahahaha, weakling!"

"Hey, I'm not a weakling, I have my techniques though, that also makes me a strong fighter."

"Like what?"

"I have my powerful strings, stances and lots of moves to suprise you with. Not to mention my awesome strength and speed. I have got like180 moves to suprise my opponents." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah right, kind of wimpy that you need that many moves just to beat one guy." Juri said uninterested.

"Oh yeah, well how many moves do you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, answer my question!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Sixty moves okay, what difference does it make?" Juri asked

"Only sixty? Ha sucker, you can't suprise me with that, give me two matches and I know everything I have to know about you. Then I can even handle your Engine, I just have to kick you in the left eye, and that's it, it'll malfunction. I hit the World Champion Boxer in the face and he's pretty damn fast himself."

"I have a very small temper so I suggest you watch your tongue, second the amount of moves, strings and stances doesn't make you stronger."

"Uhu, like I'm scared of you. The amount of ki doesn't make it handy for you if your opponent is good at blocking, defending and avoiding attacks."

"You trying to get on my bad side?" Juri said when she stopped walking and looked furious at him.

"No, I don't need to because I have already proven that I can handle your Engine with some good ol' practise." Hwoarang said with his hands behind his back.

"Humph, rather that than 180 moves, stinky strings and stances. It makes you look like your dancing around while fighting." Juri said.

"What did you say! Hwoarang yelled as they angry held their forehead to each other, pushing one another away.

Then suddenly, they heard something or someone approaching from the sky.

"Do you see that to?" Juri asked as they stopped fighting each other and looked into the sky.

"What do you think it is?" Hwoarang asked when he also looked.

"Looks like a bird." Juri said.

"No, more like a plane." Hwoarang said as they both looked at each other with their eyebrows down.

"Yeah... Let's not go any further and stop right there." Hwoarang said.

"Agreed." Juri said while shaking her head.

Then Alisa landed right in front of them while getting shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Are you Hwoarang?" Alisa asked nicely.

"Yeah, who are you?" Hwoarang asked.

"My name is Alisa, nice to meet you. And you must be... Juri Han right?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know that, who are you?" Juri asked but then Alisa slowly approached Hwoarang.

"What are you doing?" Hwoarang asked when she stood next to him.

Then suddenly, Alisa picked a hair out of his head and puts it in her arms.

"Ouch, are you crazy!" Hwoarang asked angry.

"Sorry, just have to make sure you really are Hwoarang so my sensors had to read your DNA. It's really you so now I just..." Alisa said when she looked at Juri and stood on her left side.

"You better not touch my hair. One step closer and you'll regret it." Juri said mad.

"Sorry, I won't approach you." Alisa said innocent.

Then she quickly stood on her right side and quickly pulled a hair out of Juri's head.

"Ouch, why you little!" Juri said trying to attack Alisa but Hwoarang managed to restrain her from attacking Alisa.

"I'll kill you!" Juri yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I had to make sure you were not imposters. Lars sent me to find you two and I have finally found you." Alisa said.

"Lars sent you, you can lead us to him and the others?" Hwoarang asked suprised when he let Juri go.

"Yes I can, they are that way 3 Kilometres away on the east side. So that way." Alisa said as she pointed into the east direction.

"Yes, we are saved, lead us to them Alisa." Hwoarang asked.

"Climb on my back and I'll bring you to them." Alisa said when she turned her back.

"Oh Hell no, you can forget that, we'll just walk behind you." Hwoarang said.

"Well okay, if you insist, just follow me, I'll be in the sky." Alisa said when she spread her wings again and flew away.

"Come on Han, we are out." Hwoarang said when he walked away and Juri just followed him.

"Right behind you Gingerhead." Juri said as she followed him.

* * *

After exactly a half hour of walking, while Lars, Jin, Chun-Li and the others were still walking, Lars received a message from Alisa.

"What is it Alisa, have you found him?" Lars asked.

"Yes I have, we are here in exactly 10 seconds." Alisa said.

"Ten seconds, but where is..." Lars said when he suddenly heard someone shouthing.

"You guys, I'm over here!" Hwoarang yelled when he ran up to him.

"Hwoarang you're back!" Chun-Li, Yun and Yang yelled at the same time as he ran up to him.

"Man, never been this glad to see all of you. I had a hard time alone." Hwoarang said.

"How have you been, are you alright. You are not hurt are you?" Chun-Li asked.

"It was actually pretty okay. I'm not hurt, well almost, had a quarrel with a polar bear, but he's taking a nap for now."

"What happend to Juri, was she a nuisance when you fell of that hill?" Yun asked.

"Oh I almost forgot, probably still behind me because of the snow. Come out!" Hwoarang said as Juri appeared fromt he snow storm.

"Damn, this snow storm is so annoying. Oh, hi there." Juri said when she greeted them with a sadistic smile and a wave.

"Watch out, it's Juri!" Yun yelled when everybody went in fighting stance, except for Lars, Chun-Li and Jin.

"Juri? What is she doing here, no matter, now I'll finally avenge my sisters!" Cammy said when she and Yun attacked her.

"Attack everybody!" Yun shouted hardly.

She didn't do anything and only backed away. Then sudden;y, Hwoarang stepped in.

"No no no wait, stop!" Hwoarang said as he stood right in front of Juri, got hit by both Cammy and Yun's attacks and fell on the ground.

Juri approached Hwoarang on the ground and crouched next to him.

"Wow, nice save there Rex, didn't know you would do something for me like that." Juri said.

"We are friends after all, so we have to watch out for each other, even if we have some differences." Hwoarang said.

Juri smiled and tried to give him a hand to help him from the ground.

"Come on, get up." Juri said when she helped him.

"What, what is this between you two?" Yun asked shocked.

"Yeah Hwoarang, what is this. First you two were fighting, now you two are together, with your arm around her." Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah, you don't wanna know when we were stuck in that cave back then, it was not pretty trust me." Hwoarang said.

"Totally not, arguing and almost fighting, everything." Juri said.

"But after a long talk, we both realised that we have a lot in common and don't have anything against each other."

"Oh I know what you mean now, you two are dating now!" Yun shouted as everybody looked shocked.

"Dating, Hwoarang? I don't think that goes in one sentence." Xiaoyu said suprised.

"What, no stupid, we are not dating!" Hwoarang and Juri said as the same time.

"Then why are you still holding your arm tight around her and talk at the same time?" Yun asked.

He quickly let go of her and they both moved a couple centimetres away.

"Anyway, we don't have any problems, grudges..." Hwoarang said when suddenly Juri puts her hand on her chin and thought about something that happend earlier.

_"No grudges huh?" Juri thought._

"... So we decided to... Wow what tha... Oh!" Hwoarang said as Juri started her Engine and kicked him hardly in his hip.

Therefore he landed a couple metres away with his head in the snow.

"Did you see that, get her!" Yun shouted again as everybody except for the same people who weren't in fighting stance the other time tried to attack her.

Before they could even moves any of their limbs, Juri holds her right hand in front of them and prevented them from attacking her.

"Calm down all of you, he's alright, take a good look over there." Juri said when she pointed at Hwoarang with her thumb.

He puts his head out of the snow and rose up slowly from the ground.

"Argh man that hurts, why did you do that?" Hwoarang asked confused.

"Hey my Engine is working again, anyways. I still had something to settle with you from the last time, that one was for insulting my hair and head buns back in that cave. I didn't like that at all, if you may have noticed that earlier. And I especially didn't liked that E.T. comment you made." Juri said as her arms are crossed and puts her eyes down while her eyes are closed.

_"Hair, head buns, hair? Wait a second." Hwoarang thought _as he ran up to her and gave her a powerfull Backlash in her hip.

"Argh what tha... Ah!" Juri said as she got launched away and landed in the snow.

"Hahaha, now that you mention it, I had something to settle with you too. That one was from all the times you called me Ginger or Gingerhead. I always hated it if people called me like that. Told you that I can hit you in your Engine State." Hwoarang said proudly as he stood tall.

"Hoorraahh!" Juri said as she tackled him and they both stood right in front of each other. "Come on!" Juri said when she prepared to fight.

"You wanna fight, let's go!" Hwoarang said as they both ran up to each other.

They tried to kick one another and used the same kick, but to suprise by using the same kick, they both kicked each other in the face and both fell down stroking their cheek from the pain they felt.

Because of that, everybody, except for Jin who had his eyes closed, was dieing from laughter because of the two Taekwondo fighters.

"Ah... Huh? Hmhm." Hwoarang and Juri said as they noded at each other and rose up from the ground.

"Listen up, now that we finally found Hwoarang, it's time for the Pandora. Come on!" Jin said when he walked away.

"Hey Kazama, haven't heard your voice in a while, who does actually. Don't you have anything to say to me?" Hwoarang asked.

"No I have nothing, come on."

"Jin!" Chun-Li said as she had her hands on her hips and looked furious at him.

Jin saw exactly what Chun-Li ment and turned around to him.

He puts his right hand on Hwoarang shoulder.

"Hwoarang, good to have you back. It wasn't the same without you." Jin said when he let him go and walked away.

"Thanks... Kazama?" Hwoarang said.

Hwoarang looked very suprised and then looked at Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li, what happend to him while I was gone, is that really Kazama or an imposter wearing a Kazama suit?" Hwoarang asked.

"He finally realised something important he had to know years ago. Come on Hwoarang, I'll fill you in with the details." Chun-Li said as she smiled at him.

"Okay then." Hwoarang said when he walked away with Chun-Li.

"Good job Alisa, go scout the Antarctic and see if you can find any survivors." Lars said while commanding her.

"Understood." Alisa said as she flew away.


	17. At Last We Meet

On the South Pole, Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Blanka were still on their way to the Pandora box.

"Ryu, how far is it to that box?" Ken asked.

"For some reason, it's only five minutes away. Something just told me that." Ryu said.

"Something, what do you mean with something?"

"I mean that I heard someone saying five minutes before arrival in my head." Ryu said as he saw the light of the box glowing brightly in the sky.

"Wow what a nice light, is that the box over there?" Sakura asked.

"It is, come one, we have to secure it as quickly as possible." Ryu said as he walked forward.

"We are following you." Ken said when suddenly a thick mist appeared out of nowhere, overing their sight completely. "...Or something like that. Where is this mist coming from, Sakura, Blanka, stay close to me." Ken said.

"Ken, Sakura, Blanka, are you okay out there?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah we are good, but this mist is so thick, we can't see straight. Don't worry about us, you go on ahead, we'll follow you later." Ken said.

"Please be careful, you never know what could happen." Ryu said as he walked forward.

While Ryu was walking in the thick mist, he noticed the spirit of a woman standing in front of him.

"Who is there?" Ryu asked as he ran towards the spirit, but then the spirit disappeared. "I wonder who that was, maybe she will reveal herself soon enough." Ryu said as he continued running into the mist again.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else on the South Pole.

"And that pretty much sums up the story." Chun-Li explained to Hwoarang.

"But what did you guys talked about that made Kazama act like that?" Hwoarang asked.

"I told him about...?" Chun-Li stuttered as Hwoarang looked suspicious. "We talked about... your recent fight together. Yeah, that's what we were talking about." Chun-Li said.

Hwoarang still didn't believed it and then puts his hand on his chin.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Hwoarang asked.

"Knows about what? I don't know what you are talking about." Chun-Li said fast and worried.

"Chun-Li you're a terrible liar, just tell me that you told Kazama about my brother."

"I'm sorry but, I had to tell him, but not everything. I had to think fast." Chun-Li said.

"It's okay, he had to know one day. Eventually, I would have found my way all by myself, I'm a pretty good survivor." Hwoarang stated.

"Yeah right, remember that bear that had a crush on you, pee pants?" Juri said as Hwoarang looked at her with a mad expression on his face.

"Listen girl, I know I had it hard in the past, but if you want to, I can tell everybody about your past?" Hwoarang said.

"You do that, and I'll kill you right where you stand!" Juri said furious.

"Well then, do you have anything else to say to me, huh?" Hwoarang asked.

"I uhh... Damn!" Juri said when she puts her hands in her pocket and looked the other way.

"Hahahaha. At least that will keep you quiet for a while." Hwoarang said when he laughed.

"Impressive." Chun-Li said.

"Thanks, anyways Chun-Li, what about that crazy prophecy?" Hwoarang asked.

"It said something about a Demon and a Devil fighting to the death for the box. We suspect that Jin has something to do with it." Chun-Li said.

"A devil, that's definitely Kazama right there. Either I saw Kazama change into a devil right in front of my eyes, or he has an amazing custom on. What are we gonna do about it?"

"We have to make sure that we secure the box, and prevent Jin from fighting with anyone. The fight between him and the other one could destroy the Antartic, or worse, the whole world."

"Good luck with that, Kazama is as stubborn as Juri. You tell him one thing he can't do, he's going to do it anyways, no matter the consequences."

"Why you... Alright I give you that, that's just me." Juri said.

"No matter the cost, we have to prevent it from happening." Chun-Li said.

"Okay we'll try what we can do." Hwoarang said as they all noticed something odd.

Then suddenly, the same mist as Ryu and his friends encountered appeared.

"What is this now?" Jin asked.

"Where is this mist coming from?" Yang asked as they all saw the same spirit of a woman Ryu saw minutes ago.

Jin saw the spirit and walked towards it.

"Who is there, show yourself." Jin asked as the spirit disappeared again. "Wait!" Jin yelled as he ran even further into the mist.

"Kazama take it easy would you." Hwoarang said as they went after him.

While Jin ran through the mist, he saw a shadow in the distance and stood still.

"No... It... It can't be..." Jin hesitated as he looked serious and clenches his fists tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryu walked though the mist and saw a shadow in the distance.

"That... that shadow is... him." Ryu hesitated as he tightens his fighting gloves.

The mist cleared up and the two fighters saw each other for the first time ever. Jin and Ryu finally meet and see each other for the first time ever. While there were standing, the Pandora box stood a couple metres away from them. But their sights were only focused on each other.

"Ryu..." Jin said.

"Kazama... Jin." Ryu said as they looked challenged and serious at each other.

"Ryu, the legendary warrior, possibly the best in the world. Won every major tournament, except for mine that is. I have waited too long to meet you in person, the one peron who could understand my painful condition." Jin said.

"Jin Kazama, the King of Iron Fist and a master in traditional karate and self thought karate. I fought millions of karate experts, they always stated you to be the number one in the whole world. The day I met you has finally come." Ryu said.

While they were sitting ducks, Ken, Sakura and Blanka finally caught up to Ryu.

"Man, finally that mist is gone, it started to annoy me." Ken said.

"Oh no, that man with the spikey hair, isn't that the same guy who attacked us in the forest?" Sakura asked.

"That is him, let's get him!" Blanka yelled.

"No wait a second, that's Jin Kazama... Oh no, I forgot about Chun-Li and the others." Ken said worried with hi hands on his head

At the others, Chun-Li, Lars and the others also managed to escape the thick mist.

"Is that, but that is Ryu... Wait... Ryu... the Satsui No Hadou... Ryu is the demon of the prophecy!" Chun-Li said worried.

"Looks like they are about to fight, we have to stop them." Lars said as they tried to ran up to Jin.

But right when they tried to approach him, the Pandora box shot a beam in the sky and Akuma appeared, punching the ground massively, shocking everybody around the area. Therefore a huge crack appeared in the ground.

"Akuma, it's you!" Ryu said.

"You whelp, you managed to come here!" Akuma said as he ground started shaking.

Everybody felt the earthquake except for Akuma who was looking at the ground and the spot he massively cracked with his destructive fist.

Then suddenly, Ogre appeared fromt he crack and was seen floating in the sky. Ogre looked around the area and noticed Jin standing. He then landed savely on the ground.

"Ogre... My mother...!" Jin yelled furious but Ogre only looked around and noticed someone else standing in the area.

He noticed Juri standing in the background and looked straight at her without her even noticing him.

He then tried to find contact between him and Juri and sent an invisible beam into Juri's head.

"Juri!" Ogre said in her mind as Juri heard his voice in her head.

"What the... Who is there, show yourself!" Juri yelled as she looked around the area and the sky.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Wait, you're that voice from back at the lake, who are you! I'll kill you, nobody takes control over me!"

"Juri, you okay?" Hwoarang asked

"I'll give you a hint, look straight forward next to the box." Ogre said in her head as she saw Ogre standing and smiling sinister at her.

"You!" Juri yelled while pointing at Ogre. "You are the one that took me over the last time!" Juri yelled at Ogre.

"What's wrong with you, who took you over?" Hwoarang asked.

"That green freak right there took me under some type of mind control before I somehow got here on this crazy place." Juri said.

"Mind control, so that's why you attacked me when we first arrived, because of... Ogre!" Hwoarang said mad a she looked at him.

("Oko, oko, Baek ikoplu iyuko, uhkty loptyo huji noyoku.") "So, so, Baek's ignorant student, when you're dead, I'll take your soul and fighting style." Ogre said.

"What?" Hwoarang said suprised.

"He said that he's going to take you fighting style away from you, just like he did to some weakling called Baek." Akuma said.

"What! You... I will make you pay for what you did to him, I'll avenge my master." Hwoarang said.

"Time for him to die." Juri said as she slowly approached him.

"Looks like we both have our reasons to kill him." Hwoarang said.

"Why is that?" Juri asked.

"He killed Baek Doo San, and took his fighting style away from him. Now I know for sure it was him." Hwoarang said.

"Well then, that means we can't hold back. Hope you're strong enough to beat him." Juri said.

"Kazama did it one time, so I can do it to." Hwoarang said.

"Wait a second you two, we need a plan first." Lars said.

"Screw that, I'm taking that green freak out right now." Hwoarang said.

"No, stay here and listen Hwoarang. Xiaoyu, Yun, Yang, Cammy, you have to stop Jin and Ryu from fighting each other. Lars, Hwoarang and Juri, you are going to help me with Akuma and Ogre." Chun-Li said.

"Wait Chun-Li, we'll help too." Ken said as he, Sakura and Blanka approached her.

"Great, we can use more help. Alright everybody, move out. If this doesn't work, then we are done for." Chun-Li said as they all started.

* * *

Akuma saw them approaching Ryu and Jin and then afterwards, looked at Ogre.

"I'll take those who are trying to approach the whelp, you take that cop and her friends right there." Akuma said.

("Blort ordi Pandora yitzli.") "Better idea, I use Pandora's power." Ogre said.

"Hmph, try it." Akuma said as Ogre approached the box and made it glow brightly.

It then covered Chun-Li, Hwoarang, Juri, Lars, Sakura and Blanka.

"Aarrgh what... What's happening..." Hwoarang yelled as they all started to change into black skin, red eyes, white hair and got Pandora tattoos cover their whole body.

While everybody started to change, Lars looked menacing at Chun-Li, Juri at Hwoarang and Sakura at Blanka.

Then when the transformation was finally complete, they started to fight each other instead of Ogre himself. Ogre stood tall, laughing hardly at them.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu, Yun, Yang, and Cammy tried to approach Jin and Ryu, but when they almost arrived, Akuma stood in their way, blocking the way to the martial artists.

"Get out of the way grandpa!" Yun yelled.

"You kids have guts, too bad it won't be enough. Disappear!" Akuma said as his left eye started to glow red and aura started growing greatly. "Demon... Armageddon!" Akuma yelled when he roundhouse kicked everybody in the air and used his Demon Armageddon on everybody, knocking them out very easily.

"Hmph, I didn't even use all my power, you call yourself fighters, it's pitiful." Akuma said when he looked at Ryu. "Now as Pandora requested." Akuma said when he walked up behind Ryu.

"What the hell, what's with you guys, stop fighting." Ken said shocked when suddenly Ogre stood behind him.

Ken turned around and saw Ogre who stood tall behind him.

("Hyukoki gyu, Pandora tvilo trikopel, Ogre wertv niorge.") "You didn't change, interesting, Pandora didn't help, so I'll take you myself." Ogre said when Ken tried to kick him.

But Ogre was too fast for him, as he grabbed Ken with his Serpents Venom.

"Aaahh, this beast... is too strong..." Ken stuttered trying to get from Ogre's grasp.

("Gyuokyo!") "Begone!" Ogre yelled as Ken got pushed away metres away.

"Aaahhh!" Ken yelled as he got pushed away with great power

Ogre saw Akuma behind Ryu and teleported himself behind Jin. Ryu and Jin noticed both of them behind their back, but before they could do anything or act, Akuma grabbed Ryu's head and Ogre Jin's head.

"Ogre..." Akuma said as he nodded 'yes' at him.

"Akuma..." Ogre said as he nobbed back and both made Ryu and Jin their eyes red.

Then Ogre and Akuma let both of them go and the martial artists stood in fighting chance to each other.

Akuma and Ogre went back to the Pandora and stood next to it, Akuma on the left side and Ogre on the right side, while Jin and Ryu still stood in fighting stance.

"I will have the box for my own, you will not take it away from me. Let us see who is the strongest martial artists, you or me." Jin said.

"That is a fine idea, I won't hold back. The box will be mine, ultimate power shall be to my disposal. Even if it means killing you with my bare hands." Ryu said as both Ryu and Jin's eyes went back to normal.

They ran up to each other and when they started to get closer to each other, they exchanged blows wich caused and immense shock around the whole South Pole, starting the fight between Ryu and Jin, the fight for the box and the ultimate power it contains.

* * *

_**Note: The next chapter will be split into I think 4 parts, I'm already busy with the fighting scenes and it probably will look like the first chapter when Akuma fought Ogre. I'm not going to make them freaking long, it will contain 2000 words. Not to many, or else it will not be that interesting.**_


	18. Ryu vs Jin Part 1: True Martial Artists

_**Important Notes Before Reading: **_

_**This is part 1 of the fight between Ryu and Jin, I thought it out and the fight will continue for 2 other parts.**_

_**This chapter is mostly Ryu and Jin fighting, I used Jin's moveset from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. I highly recommend you watch on Youtube for Jin's moveset because most of you probably know the attacks Jin has, but not the names. Go watch Bloodburgers Video called: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Jin Video Movelist. Ryu's moveset was very easy so you will remember his moves.**_

_**There is also a reason why I used Evil Ryu's other form rather than Evil Ryu's SSF4 AE form, you will see in the other chapters why I did that.**_

_**Devil Jin's quote is originally "Fear the wrath of a God!" but just like the other note above, you will have to wait for the other chapters to come out why I changed some things.**_

_**Please, enjoy the chapter and review, follow and favourite. Next chapter will come next week. **_

_**Matthew**_

* * *

The fight of the century has begun, the two strongest martial artists started their match for the immeasurable power of the Pandora box. Akuma and Ogre stood next to the box that was glowing brighter then ever.

Ryu and Jin both exchanges the same fist punch and pushed one another away. Jin ran up to Ryu as he tried to use his Left Right Punch to Axe Kick, Ryu countered his two punches and kick and used his Joudan Sokutogeri to kick him away. Jin used a Chinese get-up.

Jin looked at Ryu who went back in fighting stance and focused his own energy into his hands.

"What is this?" Jin said as he saw Ryu in his stance.

"You will see." Ryu said. "Hadouken!" Ryu yelled when he fired his Hadouken off at Jin.

"It comes with great speed." Jin said as he quickly avoided the fireballs and looked back at Ryu.

When he looked back at Ryu, he saw multiple fireballs coming his way. Jin used his speed and evaded all of the fireballs. After he saw the last fireball coming his way, he did his Power Stance as his hands started to glow. He used his stance to block the fireball and managed to destroy it completely, but without him noticing it, Ryu appeared before him and used his Shoryuken as Jin was caught off guard by him.

"Impressive on how you dodged and destroyed my Hadouken. Keep your mind open voor any suprises, I didn't fire it off to hurt you head on." Ryu said with his arms crossed.

"Huh, you used a good strategy, but you need more to outsmart me." Jin said as he stood up and tightens his gauntlets again. "That was enough for the warm up, ready." Jin said.

Ryu charged Jin head on and tried to give him a regular punch, Jin smiled and ducked immediately when the punch was in his reach. He then did his Crouching Uppercut to punch him in the air, afterwards he did the Left Right to Spinning Hook Kick for a small combo and kicked him away. Jin stood tall right after.

"You're good, but never just attack head on. From all the people, you should know that." Jin said.

"You're different, more different than Kazuya. You may be family, but your fighting styles are very different from each other." Ryu said.

"My father is a foolish fighter, using the counter game to his advantage. But the counter game has major flaws. He waits for people to hit him, so that he could strike down your weak points. Not me, I don't wait, I react immediately to threats." Jin said as he looked away. "You're right, I'm nothing like father, and I'll never be like him." Jin said as his eyes went back to normal.

"You're a special man Jin Kazama." Ryu said as his eyes also started to go back to normal. "This fight, will be one of the best I will ever have, I will enjoy this." Ryu said as he stood ready to continue.

Jin went in his fighting stance and only looked at Ryu. Unfortunately, Akuma and Ogre haven't noticed the Ryu and Jin are back to normal and still thought they had a them under control.

* * *

Meanwhile far in the sky, Alisa was watching over the South Pole, looking for any survivors or victims that needed saving.

"No bio-readings on my scanner, I will continue my search as Lars commanded." Alisa said when she flew faster.

While she was surveilling the area, her scanners started making a loud noise and she looked on her wrist.

"I found a life force 1 kilometre away, but it's very small, it is disappearing! I have to hurry up, before he or she dies." Alisa said when she looked around for the person she was looking for.

After looking around, she found a man in a red karate gi and flew down towards him, she found Ken Master, who had been defeated by Ogre not long ago.

Alisa landed next to him and started treating his wounds. Ken opened his eyes very slowly and saw Alisa next to him.

"Who... are... you..." Ken said broken.

"My name is Alisa, please don't speak, your life force is weak and it gets weaker with every word you speak. Let me do the healing sir." Alisa said as Ken got quiet and closed his eyes.

After a couple minutes of healing Ken, Alisa finally managed to heal him completely. Covering his wounds and whiped the blood off his face.

"There, I'm all done sir, you can get up." Alisa said as Ken stood up from the ground and looked at Alisa.

"Thanks for your help little girl, but what are you doing here on the South Pole?" Ken asked.

"I am on a mission commanded by my superior, he told me to look for survivors. While I was flying, I found you, laying on the ground. But if I may ask, what happend to you Mr. Ken Masters?" Alisa asked.

"I was with my friends on my way to the Pandora." Ken said as he started to imagine the events from a while ago. "We arrived at the box, and Akuma and a green monster appeared before us. The green monster used the Pandora to change everybody into black, tatoo covered freaks with white hair. Somehow I could resist the box and it didn't change me, but the green monster wasn't happy with that. I tried to defend myself, but the monster picked me up, and without even doing much, he pushed me away several metres." Ken explained.

"That is awful, the name of that creature is Ancient Ogre, he's an alien humanoid with godlike powers. Most possibly the Aztec God of Fighting." Alisa said.

"Aztec? I thought that the Aztecs were just a myth." Ken said.

"It is very true, Ogre is proof of the existence of the Aztecs. He can't be beaten that easily." Alisa said.

"Yeah, I have noticed that already, I wonder if Ryu can... Oh no, I forgot about Ryu! Alisa, you have to help me get to Ryu and the others too!" Ken said.

"Of course I'll help, I will fly you to the person named Ryu." Alisa said.

"Fly me there, but how were you supposed to... Wow!" Ken yelled as Alisa picked him from the ground and rose up in the sky.

"Wow, what is... What exactly are you?" Ken asked confused.

"Me you ask, I am a human girl." Alisa answered.

"Like Hell you are, you look like a cyborg or android." Ken said.

"A cyborg, like half human half robot? You mean to tell me I'm not fully human?" Alisa asked sad.

"Uh, no not like that, what I ment was... Nothing, you can go on and fly us there." Ken said.

"Okay, see, I told you I was human." Alisa said.

"Yeah... Okay." Ken said sarcastic.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the fight, Jin had a small upper hand on Ryu, he used his Demon's Paw on him for max damage. Ryu got knocked away and landed on the ground. Jin ran up to him, trying to do his ground attack, Black Out. But right when he wanted to hit him, Ryu who was on the ground holds his arm tight and prevented Jin in hitting him.

Ryu pushed his hand to the left side and then kicked him away with a Wake Up kick.

While Jin got knocked away, Ryu saw his chance, jumped into the air and did a Airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Afterwards, he did a crouching low kick and followed with as ending a Shoryuken.

Jin got damaged badly and was seen crouching on his knees on the floor, choughing and breathing heavily.

"Are you done? You look very bad, you should give up. You are not yet suited for these type of battles... Like I do, you are still just a kid." Ryu said as he approached Jin slowly. "Let me help you." Ryu said when he tried to give him a hand.

Jin looked at his hand and looked furious at the ground for what he just heard Ryu say. He then stood up slowly and stood tall, looking Ryu right in his eyes. Jin quickly gave him his Left Spinning Back Kick, Ryu saw it coming and immediately ducked right after. Ryu tried to do a high punch to punish his high kick, but to his suprise, right when he was in Jin's reach, Jin used his second form of Mental Alertness to avoid the punch. He saw an opening and quickly took it as he did his Joudan Tsukiage Niren. When he saw Ryu in mid air, he quickly ran up to him and did his bound move, the Stinger. Right when Ryu made a small bound on the ground, Jin used his special Wave Dash and did his Right Round House Punch two times with each time lightning appearing on his arms.

The ties were turned quickly as Ryu was now the one crouching on the ground, amazed at how Jin could withstand all of his attacks and still show his combat prowess.

"Argh, strong... attack that was." Ryu said.

"I am not suited for these type of battles? You don't know what I have been through my whole life. You wouldn't understand it anyways." Jin said as he looked at Ogre. "Through the years I have grown stronger, I mastered the art of traditional karate and Kazama style karate. I had to face gods, demons, and devils. I had it hard against my opponents, but I was still victorious. I am very well suited for this, I have the strength, stamina, endurance, power and vigor to continue, and nobody tells me likewise. I'll defeat you first, when I'm done with you, I'll take care of Ogre once and for all and make Pandora grant my wish of getting rid of my cursed blood." Jin said furious.

"Jin, you and I... are almost the same." Ryu said and he looked at him while still crouching.

"What do you mean? My family is a complete mess, my father is a devil, my grandfather is a tyrant, even my great grand father is a demon. The only one who was normal was my own mother, Jun Kazama, she understood me and my feelings. I loved her with all my heart. She gave up her life so that I could stay alive, I honor her. Sometimes I wished I committed suicide to end my suffering. But the spirit of my mother appeared before of me, and I gave up on that possibility forever. Why can't I be normal like my friends, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, not like Hwoarang, he's just a special case. I don't want to reject them everytime I see them. All I wanted for me was a normal life with my mother, but that was too much to ask. You fight to be the best fighter, I fight for a normal life, what part of that makes us the same?" Jin said.

"Jin, your father is indeed pure evil, but you had a mother that loved you from within your heart. I don't even know my family, or I think I don't even have one of my own. The only one I had was my master Gouken, and he was more then enough for me." Ryu said when he stood up.

"What?" Jin said suprised.

"What happend to your mother, is just like what happend to my master Gouken. He's very important to me, and after his death, I went through a lot of trouble." Ryu said when he looked at Akuma. "Akuma, is the one who killed my master, I have to defeat him for what he did. I owe that to master Gouken for keeping me on the right path, to become a true martial artist. Not only that, but the Satsui no Hadou becomes a bigger problem to handle for me." Ryu said with his fist up in the air.

"You also lost someone you deeply cared about?" Jin asked.

"Yes, we both did. We are both trying to find the right path to free ourselves from the evil energy lurking inside of us. Pandora is a major threat to the world, it hurts people and consumes their minds with murderous thoughts. The box is not the right way to achieve your goal, it's too dangerous for anybody. The evil energy could destroy 's why I came here, to rid the world of dark and evil energy like Pandora. It cannot fall in other people's hands, not even your hands Jin." Ryu said.

"I will not let you have the box and keep it away from me forever." Jin said.

"I know you won't, but this battle determents who gets the box." Ryu said.

"That is fine by me." Jin said.

Then at that point, they both nodded 'yes' and cotinued the fight.

* * *

Eventually, Alisa and Ken arrived back at the box and saw Hwoarang, Lars, Chun-Li, Juri, Sakura and Blanka fighting each other.

"What happend to them, why are they still fighting each other? Aren't they getting tired?" Ken asked.

"Pandora's box has got many extraordinary powers, that thing that makes your friends fight is because of the influence that the box spreads. When you get closer to the box, the box will change you completely and..." Alisa explained.

"Okay I get it, the box makes you crazy, but look over there, some people are laying on the ground. And take a Look over there next to the box, Ryu and Jin Kazama are fighting while those monsters are just looking at them." Ken said.

"I see, what should we do?" Alisa asked.

"I'll go to the people who are laying on the ground and I'll try to help them, while you go to the people who are fighting and try to get them out of that weird trance." Ken said.

"Got it, I will drop you off." Alisa said when she dropped Ken off at the unconsious people.

Alisa flew off at the others as Ken looked at them. He first approached Cammy and tried to wake her up.

"Cammy, wake up." Ken said as she woke up.

"Ken, is that you?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah, come on stand up." Ken said as he gave her a hand and she stood up.

"This whole situation is a mess, we need to think of something to fix it." Cammy said.

"I'll go wake up the others." Ken said but then he already saw Yun, Yang and Xiaoyu waking up.

"What happend?" Yun asked.

"Great, you guys are okay." Ken said.

"I think so." Yang said.

"Listen guys, we have to do something about that box, it's to dangerous." Cammy said.

"But how are we going to get close to that box, those two monsters are guarding it and you saw how strong that demon with the red hair was." Xiaoyu said when she approached them.

"We have to go see Alisa right there, she is trying to find a way to get those guys out of that Pandora Trance." Ken said.

"Alright, come on." Cammy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alisa tried to get everyone out of the Pandora trance.

"Stop fighting everybody!" Alisa yelled but nobody listened to her.

She then tried to think of a plan to get them out.

"Wait, I got an idea." Alisa said when she rose up in the sky. "My Double Rocket Punch should do the trick." Alisa said when she got ready.

She prepared her robot arms for launch and pinpointed a special spot to hit everybody.

"Okay, here we go and... Rocket Punch!" Alisa yelled whe she launched the rocket and succeeded in hitting everybody who was infected by Pandora.

"It worked!" Alisa said when she landed on the ground agaian and walked up to them.

But to her big suprise, everybody stood up again and instead of looking at their opponents, they all looked menacing at Alisa.

"Oh no, it didn't work, what am I supposed to do now?" Alisa asked.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Ken said when he stood next to her on the left side.

"Mr Masters you're okay!" Alisa said.

"We all are." Cammy said when she stood on the left side.

"That's great to hear, but we have some problems. They do not look very happy on what I did." Alisa said.

"Let's all take one person and take them out. Everybody on one." Yang said as Xiaoyu stood across Sakura, Cammy across Chun-Li, Ken across Hwoarang, Alisa across Juri, Yun across Blanka and Yang across Lars.

"Understood." Cammy said as the infected attacked the head on. "Attack!" Cammy said as they started to fight.

* * *

Back at Ryu and Jin, the fight between them was still continueing, but both fighters looked tired as they were both gasping heavily for air.

"Argh, argh, argh." Jin said while gasping.

"Uuh, uuh, uuh." Ryu said while gasping.

"Looks like you can't continue, you're too tired, give up." Jin said.

"I won't give up that fast." Ryu said when both Jin and Ryu tried to stand up.

They looked at each other for a couple second while still breathing in and out heavily, then suddenly something happend between the two.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Jin yelled as he clenches his fist very tightly.

"Woooohhhhh!" Ryu yelled as they started a barrage of punches on each other.

They both hit each others fists as their speeding punches were shown, not showing tiredness at all anymore.

Jin Kazama mixed his Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo, Double Chamber Punch and Median Line Destruction to defeat Ryu. But Ryu, no ordinary fighter who get tricked that easily, related to all his attacks and successfully deals with him. But while he was busy, Ryu saw that Jin started to change a little bit

"_I do this for you... Mother." Jin thought while still punching._

_"Jin, the box is infectign you too, it's too dangerous for you or any other normal person." Ryu thought._

Eventually while Jin was stil busy with his heavy mix ups, Ryu observed Jin's moves and tried to find an opening in his attacks. To his mistake, he made a wrong step as Jin tricked him with his move, the Double Thrust Low Trick Kick as Ryu tricked on the floor. He quickly stood up and continued the barrage. Eventually, Ryu found the opening in his stomach, ducked before Jin could use a punch and used his Shin Shoryuken as Jin got knocked in the air hardly, damaging him badly.

"Aahh, no!" Jin said when he fell on the ground as he started to get black skin.

"Jin..." Ryu said as Jin focused his sight at Ryu. "This fight can't go on any further, this is ruthless!" Ryu yelled hardly.

"I... I don't care how ruthless this fight is, the box is mine. Mine! I will defeat you, and claim the box. Nobody will stop me!" Jin yelled as he started to get Pandora tattooes and the transformation was complete.

"No, the box's influence is complete, I can see it." Ryu said. "Jin listen to me! You have to separate the box's influence with your mind, while the fight was going on, the box took it's chance to consume you, fight it!" Ryu said.

However, Jin's mind was too consumed by the box and stood up, he then did his Power Stance and a powerful lightning surge appeared over his whole body.

"If you can't get the Pandora out of you, then you are forcing me to use my Ultimate Attack." Ryu said when he stood in his Hadouken stance.

Jin only approached him slowly as Ryu stood ready and focused his energy into a powerful projectile again. A powerful wind was surrounding him greatly and a ball was formed in his hands.

"Jin... This one is for you to get back to normal!" Ryu said as his fireball was done. "Shinku... Hadouken!" Ryu yelled when he finally fired it off.

Jin stood still and saw the fireball coming his way.

"Hmph..." Jin said as he first went into Power Stance again and charged his fist to do his Ultimate Attack, Avenger.

"Wooohhh!" Jin said as he got ready.

When the fireball was about to hit him, Jin did his Avenger fist on the Hadouken and struggled against Ryu's attack, fist on Hadouken.

While Jin was struggling, he saw the moment when he lost his mother and the moment he got betrayed by Heihachi Mishima.

"All those memories, that's the reason why I was so easily consumed by the Pandora, but it won't change who I am. Only I can change myself, not the box, not my family, no one." Jin said when the fireball was getting weaker, but the strength of his Avenger fist also got weaker.

"My name is Jin Kazama, and I will bring justice to this world, by ending the Mishima Bloodline." Jin said as he deflected the Hadouken back at Ryu's direction but fell on the ground afterwards.

Ryu got suprised by Jin's actions as he saw him changing back to normal and smiled, but unknowingly, he got hit by his Shinku Hadouken himself and also fell on the ground. Ending the match in a tie.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Jin woke up and looked shocked.

"Ugh, what happend?" Jin asked.

"It was the box, Pandora's power consumed you and took you over for a second, but your will was strong enough to push it out."

"Hmmm..." Jin mumbled when he stood up.

"You're quite an extraordinary fighter Jin, you have some powerful techniques. You had me worrying a couple times." Ryu said.

"Training does wonders, now to defeat Ogre and claim the box." Jin said when he walked towards the box and Ogre.

"Wait a second, you cannot claim the box." Ryu said as he holds his arm thight.

Jin pulls his arm out of Ryu's grip and looked at him.

"I don't care what you say, that box is mine and I say it again. No one will stop me, not even you." Jin said.

Then again, Ryu grabs his shoulder as Jin stopped walking again.

"You can't go alone, I'll help you out of something happens." Ryu said as Jin nodded 'yes' and continued walking.

Akuma looked at Ogre with his arms crossed and spoke up.

"Hmph, looks like they broke your trance." Akuma said.

"Hyo poki, yuokle tryolk u Pandora pojo if potnoal." Ogre said. (No matter, time to do what Pandora wanted to do.")

"I'm getting very impatient, it's time for me to test out the whelps." Akuma said as he wanted to walk up to both Ryu and Jin.

But when he wanted to continue, Ogre holds his arm in front of Akuma as Akuma's eye started to glow red and focused his sight on Ogre.

"Stolpe!" Ogre said ("Stop!")

"I'm getting very annoyed at your so called, teamwork." Akuma said as he grabbed Ogre's hand. "Do not stop me again, or you will feel the wrath of the Raging Demon!" Akuma said as he threatens Ogre.

Ogre however, wasn't scared of his threats as he easily got out of Akuma's grip.

"Yot inke tibe, tui undokle turle potrento. Akuma chellet Ryu fiter okyo." Ogre said ("It is time, to unlock their full potentail.")

"Go on with your plan, show me his Satsui No Hadou. But I will give you one last time, before I make my move." Akuma said as Ogre raises his hand and both Ryu and Jin started to get a painful feeling in their body.

"Aaahhh... No, he's trying to release it. The Devil Gene inside, it's... coming out!" Jin said.

"Jin, what is happening to... Oh aahh! No, I have to stop the Satsui no Hadou, ugh!" Ryu said

Then suddenly, Jin started to spread his black wings, got Devil tattoos on his chest and horns on his head. When the tranformation was complete, Jin flew up in the air and spread his wings widely again.

"Fear the wrath of a devil!" Devil Jin said while floating in the air.

Meanwhile, Ryu's transformation was also almost done, but his form was different than earlier, he didn't change into his stronger form like when he fought Devil Kazuya. The only things that changed were his eyes that got the color red, and a black karate gi. Ryu wasn't able to use his full form because Kazuya used his own power to fully unlock his potential, but Ryu couldn't do this on his own and was only able to use the Satsui no Hadou in a different form.

"I... will kill the devil!" Ryu said as he completed his transformation and looked at Devil Jin in the sky.

Akuma looked at Ryu, who saw that Ryu hasn't changed into the real Satsui no Hadou form

"He's still a little kid, that's not the Satsui no Hadou, only the first stage." Akuma said.

"Fito" Ogre yelled. ("Fight") as both Devil Jin and Evil Ryu started to fight each other again.

At that moment, the second fight between the two has once again begun and Devil Jin flew with great speed at Evil Ryu and Ryu stood in his fighting stance.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for not updating the story, I know how I will write the story, but I have a bad case of, Summer Routine. You probably know what it is, but basically because of that, I don't have the energy and imagination to finish the chapters. I can only give you a hint on what's going to be in the next chapter.**_

_**The hint is: MESSATSU!**_


	19. Ryu vs Jin Part 2: Resurrected Demigod

Their potential has been unleased, the whole South Pole was a battlefield for the two warriors. Not only the South Pole felt the battle, but the whole world felt the bout between the martial artists.

Powerful punches, kicks and throws were seen and dealt on each other. The sky was all black, influenced by the battle itself. The two warriors were looking at each other with classical challenger style, Devil Jin and Evil Ryu both had their red eyes completely focused on each other. Eventually, Evil Ryu spoke up.

"You're not the real Devil I wanted to kill, but you can replace him in death. Even if you give in to the devil's power, you will never be able to beat me." Ryu said confident.

"Give in? You don't understand, I haven't given into the Devil's power, I am the Devil and I have fully control over it. Unlike you, who has become a mindslave of your former self." Jin said while flying in the air.

"You will pay for your words, witness the power of the Satsui no Hadou, prepare!" Ryu said as he went in fighting stance.

"Humph..." Jin grunted as he flew with great speed towards Evil Ryu. "Aaaahh!" Jin yelled as he tried to attack Evil Ryu.

Ryu was waiting for the right moment to strike, and when Devil Jin finally started to get closer, Ryu stood still and easily grabbed his horns.

"Ha, now to decided your faith!" Evil Ryu said as he threw Devil Jin massively into the ground.

"Ah, no!" Devil Jin said.

Because Ryu threw him so strongly into the ground, a giant hole was formed from it. Ryu looked at the hole he dig himself and waited for Jin to appear from the hole with his arms crossed.

"I don't have all day, come out!" Evil Ryu yelled hardly at the abyss.

Then suddenly from the sky, Jin appeared above Evil Ryu and grabbed his head out of pure revenge.

"Don't worry, I will make this quick!" Devil Jin said responding to Ryu's words.

That moment, he threw Evil Ryu massively on the ground, creating a hole himself, but not entirely. Before he burried him, he gave Ryu a strong Devil Punch and burried him further into the thick snow. After that, he stepped back a little.

"Never underestimate your opponents, especially not me." Devil Jin said.

Then Evil Ryu appeared of the of the hole, while building up his aura. As he stood on the ground again, he teleported towards Devil Jin and disappeared in front of him.

Devil Jin closed his eyes and calmed his mind to pick up Evil Ryu's movement. Then suddenly at his left side, Ryu appeared once again as Jin tried to punch him. Ryu easily grabbed his hand, only testing Jin's speed to his own.

"I'm impressed, your speed is equal to mine, but your strength is another thing." Ryu said.

"I'm only warming up." Devil Jin said as Ryu got angry, pulled Jin towards him and kicked him away.

Jin recovered from his punch by using his wings to slow down the fall.

"This is going to get harder than I thought." Devil Jin said suprised.

Devil Jin flew back towards Ryu with great speed and continued the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cammy, Ken, Xiaoyu, Alisa, Yun and Yang fought Sakura, Chun-Li, Hwoarang, Juri, Lars and Blanka to get them out of their trance from the box. It was a though battle, Pandora's influence became stronger and stronger, starting to consume their minds with murderous thoughts.

The six fighters who were trying to save their friends from the box had a hard time trying to reach them. Pandora made the victims possess unspeakable power. But no matter what, they had to continue, how hard the battle may be or get.

"Is everyone okay?" Cammy asked around as Chun-Li attacked her head on.

"Never been better... Ouch, Hwoarang!" Ken said as he got suprised by Hwoarang attack.

"Rwar!" Hwoarang grunted when he attacked him and did his Heel Explosion Combo.

Ken got heavily damaged as he had a difficult time recovering. He saw Hwoarang running straight for him again and watched for his kicks as he avoided all of them with the energy he had left.

"Nice try, but are they better and stronger than mine?" Ken said as he gave him his Guren Senpukyaku.

Hwoarang fell hardly on the ground with his eyes closed, Ken approached his unconsious body when he suddenly started to notice something odd.

"Hey, what's happening to you?" Ken asked as he saw the black skin disappearing from Hwoarang's body. "Cool, he is changing back to normal." Ken said happily as Hwoarang was all normal again.

"Hwoarang, Hwoarang you okay?" Ken asked trying to wake him up by shuffling him around.

But with no succes, Hwoarang didn't answer him. Ken stood up from the ground and looked at the others.

"Hmm... he changed back after I used my strongest attack, maybe you need an attack strong enough to get him out of it! I have to let Cammy know about this, it could help for the others." Ken said.

He then looked back at Hwoarang for the last time.

"Take some rest, when you are awake, come help us out." Ken said as he left him alone.

Ken left Hwoarang to rest and went to Cammy to inform her about his discovery.

"Cammy!" Ken yelled as he tried to approach her.

"Ken, I'm kind of busy at the moment..." Cammy said while being in a difficult struggle with Chun-Li.

"Listen, use the most powerful attack you have, if it's strong enough, the trance will disappear." Ken said.

"Strong attack you say? Hmmm..." Cammy said as she ran up to Chun-Li with great speed.

"Raawr!" Chun-Li yelled as she tried to give Cammy a high kick, but because of Cammy's quick reflectes, she ducked the kick before getting in contact.

"Lock on! Gyro Drive Smasher! Finish!" Cammy yelled while doing her most powerful attack.

As Cammy ended her attack, she made Chun-Li pass out and left her on the floor, standing tall while looking at her. Then suddenly, what Ken said became true, Pandora's influence and appearance started to leave Chun-Li's body and she also changed back to normal.

"Ken you were right, why is it exactly that the influence is leaving?" Cammy asked curious.

"I don't know, I had no choice then to hit Hwoarang with my Guren Senpukyaku, every hit I gave him did nothing and he just kept getting up. When I did my attack, he passed out and the black skin and tattoos disappeared." Ken explained.

"Hold up a second, Hwoarang kept getting up, and your strongest attack was enough to defeat him you say?" Cammy said while thinking up loud. "I think I'm starting to get it, MI6 told me that Pandora mostly wants to test out the fighting abilities and if they are worthy enough to approach it. The box probably changed those guys as our first test to measure our strength and fighting prowess. Akuma and Ogre are there probably as some type of... final test for us." Cammy explained.

"Oh I get it now, this means that I'm strong enough to approach the box! This is great, I'm one step closer of being a stronger fighter than..." Ken said happily.

"Ken, now is not the time to boast about yourself, we have to help out the others before something bad is going to happen." Cammy said. "I'll put Chun-Li next to Hwoarang and help the others out."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop okay? Come on, let's go." Ken said as he went to Yun to help him out with Blanka.

"Roger that!" Cammy said as she went to Xiaoyu to help him out with Sakura.

* * *

Back at the main fight, Ryu and Jin both gave it all they had, with both their powers unleashed.

Powerful single strikes were given one by one as Ryu dealt one and Jin dealt one, punches so great that the area started shaking. Air still hasn't cleared up, the sky was still darker than the blackest void.

Somewhere in the bout, Devil Jin got tired of the single punches and stopped immediately with what he was doing. As Evil Ryu tried to attack him again, Devil Jin easily parried his punched and held him on the ground in a painful position of breaking Ryu's arm.

"Argh, you..." Evil Ryu said as Devil Jin started to assault his arm.

"Ahahaha, I'll break your arm off, then the rest of your limbs!" Devil Jin said when he punched his arm.

"Aaahhh!" Ryu yelled as his arm was on the verge of getting broken in half.

"Now to finish the job! Haaaa!" Devil Jin yelled when he swung his arm, trying to break Ryu's arm off.

Then suddenly, Ryu's aura started getting building up again, and managed to get out of Jin's grip. Ryu puts his arm back on the right place and fired numerous Hadoukens towards Devil Jin.

He quickly flew back into the sky, making it harder for Ryu to focus his aim. But even though the aim was difficult, he didn't hesitate to fire them off. He successfully avoided all of the projectiles once again, and even managed to disintegrate them with ease.

Ryu still fired multiple fireballs but they literally had no effect on Devil Jin, like he was losing his power. Eventually, Ryu couldn't protect himself and got tackled by Devil Jin, laying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"You are weak Ryu!" Devil Jin said as he gave him a strong punch into the ground. "We finally know which one of us is the strongest." Devil Jin said as he gave him a kick.

Jin picked up Evil Ryu's body with one hand using his telekinetic powers, as Ryu started struggling against it.

"Now, I will take the Satsui No Hadou for myself." Devil Jin when he wanted to suck it out of him.

Ryu woke up and got out of Jin's telekinises, but to his mistake, he attacks Devil Jin head on without thinking. Jin acted immediately to it and only ducked. He saw an opening in Ryu's defense, did his Obliteration throw and punched him away with his charged Demon Spear. Ryu crash landed into the snowmountain as the mountains started collapsing with him in it.

Devil Jin looked at the place he sent him off to an turned his back on it.

"This match is over, I may not have your power, but I have something more valuable. The death of the Satsui no Hadou." Jin said when he started to walk away.

But the match was far from over, a powerful yell of anger was heard from the collapsed snowmountain and Devil Jin looked shocking back. He saw a massive dark light appearing from the whole place.

"Impossible!" Devil Jin yelled as Ryu jumped out of the ground, more changed then before.

Ryu looked more dangerous then ever, as his brown hair changed into red hair with spikes, he had a hole in his chest that was burning greatly. His black karate gi got ripped ends and the aura that was surrounding him was seen very clearly. He finally turned into his real evil incarnate.

"I have unlocked my true self, this is my true power!" Evil Ryu said when he stomped the ground.

Akuma was watching Ryu, who looked almost like him and grinned.

"Hahaha, this is what I have been waiting for, the true Satsui no Hadou!" Akuma said.

"Devil, you managed to equal me in power, to hurt my body and almost killed me. But this form, this form makes me invincible, and you will not be able to touch me." Evil Ryu said with full confidents.

"I defeated you once, and I will do it again until your existance is gone from this planet." Devil Jin said whole looking challenged at his rival.

* * *

As Ken and Cammy managed to get Hwoarang and Chun-Li out of Pandora's influence, they went to Yun and Xiaoyu to help them next.

"Yun!" Ken yelled as he ran up to Yun who was fighting Blanka.

"Ken, little busy, this guy just ignores the laws of physics." Yun said as he avoided Blanka's roll attacks.

"That's Blanka for you." Ken said.

"I can use some help around here, what are you waiting for?" Yun asked.

"I can't help you defeat him, I can attack him, but he will keep going after you." Ken said.

"But how can I defeat him, I used almost everything and he keeps getting up like a scary movie ragdoll." Yun said.

"You have to use an attack strong enough to get it out of him. What is your strongest attack?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I get it!" Yun said as he ran up to Blanka. "Time to show off a little, Sourai Rengeki, with a little bit of Genei Jin!" Yun said as he did his attacks on Blanka.

As Yun ended his attack, Blanka fell unconsious on the ground with Pandora leaving his body.

"I did it, but how did I do it exactly?" Yun asked.

"Cammy told me that the box is testing our strength, so until we have not used our most powerful attacks, those guys will come after us, probably until we are dead." Ken explained.

"Cool, that means that I have become stronger, this is great I..." Yun boated.

"I know how you feel, but there is no time for showboating. Come on, it's time to help Yang with Lars." Ken said as he ran away to meet with them.

"Wait for me man." Yun said as he went after him.

While Ken and Yun were on their way, Xiaoyu was still fighting Sakura.

"You are strong, when you are back to normal, we should fight again sometime." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu!" Cammy yelled hardly at her.

"Cammy great, you are here to help, I could really use it by now." Xiaoyu said.

"I can't do anything, you have to do it alone." Cammy said.

"What! But how can I..." Xiaoyu said as she got interrupted by Cammy.

"Use the strongest attack you have, and I mean the strongest one." Cammy said.

"My strongest... Okay, I know something my grandfather thought me." Xiaoyu said as she did her Hypnotist and did her Thunder Strike to finish the fight.

Sakura fell down on the ground and changed back to normal.

"Alright I did it!" Xiaoyu celebrated.

"Good job, but we are not done yet, come on, only two more people." Cammy said as they ran away to help Alisa with Juri.

"Okay, I'm coming." Xiaoyu said while running.

* * *

Meanwhile between the fight between Evil Ryu and Devil Jin, Ryu completely took over the fight as he handled Jin with ease. His strength went through the roof and his real power of the Satsui no Hadou consumed his mind. Jin had a very hard time, trying to even touch Ryu. Ryu's words became reality, Jin had not managed to even touch him one time.

"Ryu!" Devil Jin yelled as his three eyes started to get red and approached him with great speed.

Devil Jin tried to give him his Hellfire Blast fully charged again, but when he tried to laser him, Ryu quickly gave him a massive punch in the gut, stunning him completely.

"You are nothing to me anymore Devil." Evil Ryu said when he grabbed his horns. "Time to return the favour!" Evil Ryu said when he ripped of Devil Jin's horns.

"Aaaahh!" Devil Jin yelled as he quickly tried to get out of Evil Ryu's grip.

Devil Jin landed on the ground, not moving a mustle anymore and gasping for air. Ryu stood next to Jin as he looked discussed at him. Ryu still had his horns in his hand and crushes both of them into dust.

"Destroy!" Ryu said when he tried to punch him in the chest.

Jin woke up and did his Yomigaeri to counter, however, Ryu saw it coming that Jin tried to do something like that and did his Messatsu-Goshoryu while starting with three powerful Shoryukens in a row.

Eventually in the air, he prepared his clenched right fist with a purple aura and landed the punch on Jin's head. When he landed on the ground, Ryu pushed Jin's head with great force into the ground.

Devil Jin, covered in blood with no horns on his head, tried to recover from that assault and slowly walked up to Ryu for one last attack. But Ryu, not the person to just celebrate yet, focused his energy into his second supermove, Metsu Hadouken.

Ryu fired it off as he got a direct hit on Jin, ending the fight for both of them with Ryu as winner. While Jin was still standing, only struggling to not fall on the ground again, Ryu decided to finish the job once and for all.

"You fought well, but now, death awaits you. Farewell... Devil!" Evil Ryu said when he did his Raging Demon on him.

Duuaaahhh!" Jin yelled as his soul got destroyed and layed on the ground, not moving a mustle anymore.

"Messatsu!" Evil Ryu said when he looked at him on the ground with a 'kanji' sign on his back.

He then focused his sight on Akuma.

"Akuma, I have killed the Devil, now it is your turn, prepare yourself!" Evil Ryu said.

"So it shall be." Akuma said when preparing for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jin's body, believing his soul got destroyed by Ryu's Raging Demon, a light from the sky lightens Jin's body, and levitated him into the sky.

Devil Jin's Resurrection abilities healed most of his mortal wounds, but Jin's soul was still unstable. Suddenly, an even brighter light shined Jin's body all over with a woman speaking to him. Jun Kazama, Jin's mother who disappeared a couple years ago after her encounter with Ogre, appeared in front of her almost dead son in spirit form.

"Stand up... Jin. You soul is not destroyed yet, there is still a part of you in me I managed to save. I will rebuild it with the last part I have left." Jun said when she puts her hand on Jin's head, mainly his third eye and started creating his soul with the leftovers.

"I gave you the last part of your and Devil's soul back, it has been rebuild. I always feared that this power was too much for you to handle, but now you are strong enough to control it. So now, you have Devil's full power, use it wisely." Jun said when Jin's body started to change into a new humanoid form.

Devil Jin's final transformation was complete, he changed into a whole new being. Bigger wings that turned dark blue, dark blue hair that pointed out even further and replacing his horns, a new more muscular body and a slightly bigger third eye. At last, red gauntlets that extented greatly. Jin woke up shockingly and looked around him, he saw the spirit of Jun and looked more suprised than ever to see her back.

"Mother... Is it really..." Devil Jin asked as he looked at his new body.

"Jin, my son, it feels so good to see you again." Jun said happily with her hand on his right cheeck.

"I... have missed you." Jin said.

"Listen Jin, I gave you the last part of your soul back, so Ryu did not managed to destroy it entirely. You have to go back to Earth, and stop Ryu. Your full power is enough to rival his Satsui no Hadou and purify is mind. If he can clear his consious, the Satsui no Hadou will fail into keeping him under it's control." Jun explained.

"But, I have so many question for..." Jin said as Jun spoke her final words to him.

"Everything will come clear... very soon." Jun said when her spirit form disappeared.

"I will not disappoint you mother, thank you, for granting me a second chance." Devil Jin said when he used his new developed super speed and went back to the South Pole in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, Ryu was still approaching Akuma who prepared for battle when suddenly he noticed somebody flying above him.

He looked at the sky and saw Devil Jin flying, transformed into a new being, but did not recognized him in his new form.

"Who are you, a new challenger!" Evil Ryu yelled.

"My name is Jin Kazama, also refered to as Devil Jin." Devil Jin said.

"What! How is that possible, you should be dead, I destroyed your soul!" Evil Ryu asked suprised.

"Humph, you are still just a weak little whelp!" Akuma said.

"Why you..." Evil Ryu said towards Akuma and Jin interrupted him.

"He is not your opponent Ryu, I am once again. But beware, this form is far more powerful then my last one. I will not go down that easily once again." Devil Jin said.

"It will not be different, you will die just like before, I'm more powerful then you Devil!" Evil Ryu said confident.

"Devil? No, I'm not just the Devil, I have become a Demigod." Jin said when he slowly landed on the ground.

"Demigod? Yeah right, prepare yourself!" Evil Ryu said.

"I am ready." Devil Jin said when his right gauntlet started glowing light blue and looked at Ryu.

* * *

_**Important notes:**_

_**Note: I used Devil Jin's new form from Tekken Blood Vengeance, it is far more powerful than his regular form in the game. I used Evil Ryu's first form and his other form in SSF4 AE. Devil Jin's new form and Evil Ryu's form from are unfortunately non-canon.**_


End file.
